Watashi no Itachi
by hajimenokizu
Summary: It's been decided Aoshi wants Megumi. Misao is flabbergasted. Tokio decides on Saitou. Saitou and the Itachi will have to face the facts. Aside from this someone wants to take revenge. I can't believe I updated..
1. Things Unseen by the Naked Eye

Author's Notes: Be forewarned this story contains several love triangles, between Aoshi, Megumi, Misao, Saitou and Tokio. Aoshi is probably OOC, I am guessing his personality here as the "icicle" we know should have recuperated by now. The setting is right after the Jinchuu arc. Alternate pairings are everywhere. Relationships are on a merry-go-round. Some action too. So read with an open mind. The characters here were borrowed from Watsuki's Rurouni Kenshin and I claim no ownership whatsoever.

_Text in italics are_ _thoughts_

**Chapter 1: Things Unseen by the Naked Eye**

"Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama!" A girl came up running behind a tall man garbed in a long flowing white jacket. She was panting as her short legs could not keep up with the man in front of her.

"Misao why don't you just go back to the Aoiya?", His ice blue eyes stared at the girl expressionless.

"Hmph! Why don't we BOTH go back?!" Misao tried to pull Aoshi the opposite way but the man stood firm, unmoved as usual.

"You know that I have some business with Megumi."

Misao flinched. Everyday, Aoshi has been more vocal about Megumi. Every day she was noticed less and less. She desperately searched Aoshi's blue eyes for any feelings that might be directed at her. Unfortunately they were glazed, certainly his thoughts were elsewhere, certainly not on the weasel girl.

_What in the world is Aoshi-sama thinking?_

For a moment Aoshi's lips quirked up and his eyes focused ahead. He started to walk leaving Misao behind.

_Aoshi-sama_ _baka! To think that you would be attracted to that sly foxy woman!_

Misao sighed, Aoshi has been recovering from his reclusion, however she didn't expect her precious Aoshi-sama to divert his attention to another woman aside from her. This time she sighed even deeper. If she let Aoshi walk further on ahead she will definitely be left behind. She ran after him almost tripping on several stray sticks of woods that obstructed her path. There was no way she would let him out of her sight. There was just no way...

* * *

"Chou did you TRIPLE check this?" Saitou eyed his underling carefully.

With his usual cocky smile, Chou nodded to his boss.

_This is bad. I did not think that Kanryuu's shadow would come back to haunt them._

Saitou got up and donned his dark blue cap and threw his underling a nod, "Wakatta I'll take care of things from this end boss…"

Saitou hurried on his way to Kyoto. _I must speak with Aoshi and Okina._

* * *

Misao was fuming as she stared at the bag filled goodies that Aoshi bought once they entered Tokyo.

_Baka_ _you don't have to buy her sweets too!_ She paused… _Well, if it was me I'd rather get flowers than sweets._

Her face contorted into a devilish grin. _That's right Aoshi-sama, give her sweets, that way her teeth will rot and you will see how much more beautiful I am!_ She smiled as she daydreamed about the day her Aoshi-sama would give her flowers and confess of his undying love for her. _Megumi is just a nuisance for now. I'm sure he'll realize that SOON._

"Oo Aoshi! You didn't have to!" Megumi laughed her mouth forming the familiar "O", as Aoshi handed her the sweets.

An almost impercebtible smile graced his lips as he eyed Megumi and immediately he came up to whisper in her ear. "It's been a while Kitsune…"

Megumi snickered and slightly leaned closer to Aoshi. Both adults forgetting that the Itachi, Misao was right there.

"Wait!" Misao took both hands and separated the two. "I'm here too you know." She said crossly. With an indignant pout, she slammed her foot to get the much needed attention she wanted.

"Oh. So you are." Megumi looked at her once and slipped her hands on Aoshi's arms. "You have impeccable timing Aoshi, Genzai sensei just gave me the day off."

"Wonderful, perhaps you can prepare lunch?" Aoshi continued to stare at Megumi, his posture seeming to relax bit.

"Ahem!" Misao interrupted, but Aoshi shot her a look reminiscent of his "icicle" days. She resigned her fate. "Wakatta!"

"You know Misao, Kenshin and the others are at the Akabeko right now. If you hurry you can still catch them." Megumi said slyly.

_AHHHH! I'm really getting angry!!_ Misao turned her back at the two, hiding the cross marks appearing on her forehead. Through clenched teeth, she was able to tell Aoshi that they will be going back to the Aoiya before sundown.

"Don't worry Misao-CHAN! I'll take good care of Aoshi-sama…" Megumi stifled her laugh once more, but the weasel caught it and it took all her will power not to pounce on Megumi right then and there. If only Aoshi was not looking.

Misao left for the Akabeko, stomping her feet with every step. _That Megumi! She better not do anything to Aoshi! And what's up calling me Misao-CHAN?? I'm seventeen already!_

* * *

"Oro! It's Misao-dono, that she is!" the red haired man named Kenshin Himura, always as polite as ever greeted the weasel girl. "Please come join us!"

Misao dropped to the tatami. She crossed her arms and let a rather scary expression contort her face.

"Smile a little Misao-chan! It's rude to be cross since you just joined us." Sano teased the already enraged weasel.

She stood up and pointed at Sano, "AH!! You and that fox woman better stop treating me like a child! I'm already seventeen!"

Yahiko decided to join in on Sano's teasing… "Yeah and still ugly as ever!"

"That's right!" Sano and Yahiko stood up and made a small dance in front of the weasel.

Kaoru who tried to silently watch the banter between the three could not contain herself any longer.

"Sano!! Yahiko!! Stop that already.." She got up and placed both hands on her waist.

Yahiko went up to face Kaoru… "Oh… So you're taking sides with the weasel girl.. I wouldn't be surprised as you are ugly too…"

Kaoru's face started to twitch and a contorted expression similar to Misao surfaced…

"Why you fool!" Enraged Kaoru grabbed Yahiko's shinai and tried to hit him with it several times.

A sweat dropped from Kenshin's face. "Mina… Let's all settle down.. That we have to do.."

Hearing the unwanted request… Four sets of eyes settled themselves on Kenshin.

"Oro!" the blue eyes turned swirly as four sets of hands grabbed his throat shaking the life out him.

And so the start of a story involving an icicle, the fox, the weasel and the wolf, their friends and family. Will there be a happy ending?


	2. Complications Afoot

**CHAPTER 2: Complications Afoot**

It was pretty dark as Megumi and Aoshi decided to go back to Genzai sensei's house.

"How is the Aoiya doing?"

"Much better recently. Misao and Okina has been keeping things together." Aoshi responded quietly.

Megumi placed her hands on the swordsman's arm. She didn't want to remind Aoshi that he was no longer the Okashira. Somehow she sensed the fact still troubled him from time to time. She abruptly pulled the man off the road, to a nearby tree. As Aoshi felt Megumi's hand slip into his, he couldn't help but feel a warmth envelope him. He brushed her hair with the back of his hand.Not letting go of Aoshi's hand, Megumi turned away from his face to lean her back closer to his body. She focused her eyes on the fireflies that were playing on the banks of the river.

"Do you remember Aoshi? Back in Kyoto?"

He did not answer.

"I was so sure you didn't care about anything, a recluse who was content to just meditate his life away."

"I have changed since then..." He held her a bit tighter.

"I know, but that's not enough. I want you to take pleasure and notice even the littlest things, even the fireflies." She turned back to Aoshi, her eyes not masking the concern she felt for him "-This- is not enough, you must be able to look beyond that, to live."

Unable to express his thoughts to her, he planted a soft kiss to the unsuspecting lips but she did not resist and instead invited it as if it was the most natural thing for the both of them. Slowly everything vanished and on the two of them existed in that lonely part of the forest.

* * *

It was pitch black as Misao was walking towards Genzai sensei's house. She had said her farewell with Kenshin and the others. She was feeling quite good. Good food. Good friends. Almost a good day too. So she really couldn't complain. The only thing missing was Aoshi and as she walked down the path, she noticed a couple's shadow at the corner of her eye.

_Huh? Oh that's so sweet! Someday Aoshi-sama and I..."_

Misao let out a giggle. _Hai! Hai! Someday he and I… _She started feeling really giddy and placed both hands on the sides of her face, blushing and giggling as images of her wearing a wedding kimono played continuously in her mind.

"Hmm?" Aoshi aware of an intruder broke the kiss and turned around to see the weasel girl laughing giddily to herself.

"Good evening Misao-chan. It's good you're here, it'll lessen your travel time." Said the fox.

Misao turned to meet the two, her green eyes widened. _What the hell?_

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Aoshi asked Megumi.

"No! You have a long way to go. I'd rather you get a head start." She turned to Misao and smiled "Please take care of Aoshi, Misao-ch..."

Misao just nodded and turned to walk the other way. If she had to speak, she might just end up crying.

Megumi notice Misao's reaction. She sighed it will take a long while before Misao accepts the truth between her and Aoshi. She briefly took Aoshi aside and whispered "Do something nice for Misao… She's upset." Letting go of Aoshi, Megumi wondered if Aoshi understood what just happened. In a way, she felt a tinge of guilt, after all had it not been for Misao, Aoshi might've been lost to her for good. She had heard of the story from Kaoru.

* * *

The journey back to Kyoto was an uneventful one. To Misao's surprise instead of taking the long Tokaido road they rode several coaches from time to time. Normally she would be very pleased about this. No need to walk, beautiful scenery, much more comfort, but she couldn't help but pout all the way until they reached Kyoto. Aoshi even insisted to stop at Yokohama to buy her a barrett and some sweets.

_I'm not baka enough to fall for that. I'm not a child anymore that you can just buy me stuff so we can make up._

They finally reached the Aoiya the third night. Aoshi's efforts proved futile.

"Don't you think the Aoiya seems kind of quiet?" Misao asked Aoshi.

Aoshi nodded his head and protectively guided Misao towards his back and settled his hands on his kodachi. They advanced quietly to the Aoiya's entrance and opened the wooden door slowly. Aoshi finally let go of his breath after seeing Okina sitting at the far end of the room, apparently conversing with someone. He could not see who it was, but it seemed that the Aoiya was not in danger.

"Okina..." he called quietly.

Okina waved him to come but Misao ran in front of Aoshi and threw a hug on her adopted grandfather.

"Sheesh gramps! I thought something was wrong here! Why isn't the restaurant open and why are all the lights dimmed?"

"O Misao! I'm glad you're back. " The old man smiled warmly at her.

Aoshi let his eyes settle on the man smoking lazily across Okina. "What business do you have here?"

Saitou smirked at Aoshi. He knew that his presence always made the people around him uncomfortable but he even enjoyed it when they showed it. "Good evening to you too Shinomori."

Aoshi turned his attention to the old man. "Okina?"

"No need to interrogate the old man Shinomori. I'll tell you why I came here." Smirking again at the icicle, Saitou blew a smoke to the side.

"Well?"

"I came here to warn you, although I fear I'm a little too late." Saitou stood up and flicked his cigarette butt out the window.

Aoshi and Misao shot meaningful glances at Okina.

Okina heaved a sigh. "We closed the restaurant today. Oumine, Kurojou, Masukami and Shirojou are sick from poisoning."

"What?" Misao blurted. "How did that happen?"

Saitou lit up another cigarette and interjected "I suspect the water was poisoned."

"Well where's the doctor?" Misao asked in a frantic voice.

"He just left after detoxifying them. Although I believe he did mention that someone needs to be looking after those four, it will be a long while before they fully recover."

"Well why didn't you arrange for that too?" Misao by now was right in front of Saitou standing on her toes in an attempt to lessen the "gap".

"Now.. Now.. ITACHI… Don't get too excited. I was lucky enough to find a good doctor." He took a long drag at his cigarette and blew the smoke to the side. "As I said, I suggest you find someone to look over them the next few days."

Misao's head raced to find someone suitable to her dismay only one person came to mind… _Megumi…_

As if reading her mind Aoshi said "I'll go get Megumi."

Little crosses started appearing on Misao's forehead. She desperately wanted to stop Aoshi but this time she let her head rule her. She hated to admit it but she was not fit to do the job and she didn't know of anyone else who could help.

"Shinomori, before you leave." Saitou handed him a letter.

Aoshi took one glance at the sheet of paper, his brow furrowed. He turned to leave.

"Aoshi-sama I'm coming with you!" shouted the weasel girl.

Aoshi shot her a paralyzing look and said "No Misao. Stay here and guard the Aoiya."

"But Aoshi-sama..."

"Saitou will brief you."

"But from the looks of all this it's not safe to go alone!" her green eyes pleaded with the icicle.

"The Aoiya is your first priority Okashira. Okina and -that- policeman will help you."

She sighed. There was a finality to Aoishi's voice that made it hard for her to argue. _He's right I am Okashira now._


	3. Handling Situations

**CHAPTER 3: Handling Situations**

Misao's eyes trailed on Aoshi's form as he disappeared in the darkness. She heaved a heavy sigh and closed the door of the Aoiya. She immediately went up the stairs to check on the others. As she held a lantern on top of their faces she felt a tinge of relief as she saw them breathing regularly.

_Well they definitely look pale. At least they seem to be resting quite a bit._

She went down the stairs and sat herself down at one of the restaurant's table. She slumped her head on top of the wooden table and turned her face side ways.

_Shimatta! Of all the things that could've happened why did it have to happen at a time like this? _

She frowned and looked towards the room her grandfather and Saitou still occupied.

_I really should go and asks the cop about what's going on. Hmm… But Aoshi-sama is out with Megumi again! And what about that stupid kiss? I'm sure she started it. Aoshi-sama would never do a thing like that!_

She shook her head. Out of the many things that has happened, she should be thinking about the Aoiya, not a stupid kiss. She stomped her feet as she forcefully picked herself up from the table.

_Okay. I need something to calm me down._

She looked around and her eyes settled on several bowls of food laid on the counter. She proceeded to heat them and took her time smelling the sesame aroma that came from the ramen that she chose. She sat the bowl down the table and a smile crept up her face.

_Itadakimasu!_

Whoosh! Thonk! Splat!

"What the!?" She stood up abruptly and stared at her noddle laden ninja uniform. She saw a katana sheath beside the broken bowl and instinctively grabbed it and threw it back where it came from.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch, weasel…" Saitou easily caught the sheath and flashed a grin.

"Saitou! That was dangerous!"

"Not as dangerous as you are to yourself." He said amused.

"Grrr! Kami-sama! A girl just wants peace and quiet, can't you at least keep your antics to yourself?" she said as she took noodles off her shoulders and off her hair.

"If you want peace and quiet then go ahead and have a taste of that ramen. I won't stop you if you truly want to become stiff."

Ignoring the fuming young lady, Saitou went directly to the kitchen counter and started throwing the bowls of food in the drainage. Then he started emptying the pots full of water. Misao started to protest but the wolf shot her an annoyed glare and like a whipped pup she proceeded upstairs to change.

_Stupid cop!_

* * *

Genzai sensei was exhausted. He could not believe that his patient, a man probably in his thirties survived such vicious injuries. It took him all day to stitch up the open wounds of the man, now it will be up to his fighting spirit if he will live or not. Genzai sensei smiled to himself, it was a long day but he was glad Megumi was staying with him, the young lady sure was a lot of help.

_I wonder what's for dinner?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a man standing at the gates of his house hit the wall beside him. He hurried over and discovered that it was the familiar face of the former Oniwabanshu leader.

"Good evening Shinomori-kun?" he extended his hand to tap the man but stopped himself, the blue eyes shot him a very cold look that he forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

"Where were you?" asked Aoshi, he kept his voice hidden but it was apparent something was troubling him, the doctor thought. He noticed the young man crumpling a piece of paper.

The doctor shuffled his feet uncomfortably at the sudden inquisition of Shinomori. "There was an emergency." He looked at the young man concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"No. It's too late." Aoshi walked past the doctor and muttered. "I'll get her back."

"Huh? Wait Shinomori-kun… " The doctor never got to finish, Aoshi was nowhere in sight.

The doctor ran towards his house. As he threw open the gates, he saw pieces of wood and rice paper were thrown about. The shoji door was broken and so were several windows. He immediately went inside hoping to find the young lady, but just as he suspected she was nowhere to be found. He hurriedly left and went straight to the dojo a couple of blocks south.

* * *

"Misao. I think I will retire for tonight. I will leave the Aoiya to you and Saitou-kun."

Okina stretched his arms in front of his granddaughter, after which he reached out and hugged her just as if she was a teddy bear. Saitou couldn't help but grin at the two as Misao unsuccesfully tried to push the old man away. Okina succeded though in giving her a kiss on the cheek and after doing so retired himself to bed.

After Okina left the young ninja sat herself down on the tatami mat, crossed legged and crossed her arms. Her mind drifted to Aoshi. Saitou stood up and leaned beside a window amusing himself with the young ninja's facial expressions. After several more minutes of silence he finally decided to speak up.

"You're quite boring weasel."

"And so are you. You corrupt policeman." The moment she said it she started regretting what she said, she didn't know Saitou well nor was there any proof in her accusation.

Saitou just grinned and brought himself towards the window. "Believe me, if I was one I wouldn't be here. I'd probably be spending it all on my wife and kid as that seems to make them happy."

Misao looked at the wolf strangely. She wasn't sure if what she was hearing was right. _Now why would he go and talk about his personal life? Baka. I'm not the least bit interested. Got to change the subject quick or else this stupid wolf will start freaking me out!_

Misao racked her brain to find something else to talk about. She started tapping her fingers on the tatami mat. It was no use though, her mind just kept going back to one word, "KISU". A small chant started invading her head, KISU.. KISU.. KISU.. KISU... KISU… KISU… She closed her eyes and covered her ears but it only made the chanting louder. Little did she realize that Saitou had proceeded to give her briefing of what just happened in the Aoiya.

"Hey!" Saitou gently whacked the back of her head with a manila folder.

The itachi annoyed shot him a "you must die" glare, which of course Saitou ignored.

"As I was saying, did you read this report in all it's entirety?"

She looked at the folder trying to get familiar with it. She squinted her eyes and dug deep in her brain but nothing was coming out.

"Ahou! So you didn't read this?" Saitou glared at her some more

"Well you've had me running around here yesterday. Dispose this. Dispose that. Get this. Get that. I never had time to read it." She answered defiantly. "What is that anyway?"

"It's the police report from the incident between Shinomori and Kanryuu. It's important you read this as it might provide some clues as to who and why someone is after the Oniwabanshu."

Saitou was surprised as he saw the blood drain out from the ninja's face. Normally he would take advantage of the opportunity to tease the Itachi more, but as the ninja took the report from his hand he saw her tremble slightly and he decided to leave her in peace, after all if his suspicions were correct no one really gave her a point by point account about what happened back in Kyoto, back in Kanryuu's mansion.

* * *

Kaoru was just about to close the gates of the Kamiya dojo when she saw the old doctor waving to her.

"Komban wa Genzai Sensei! What brings you here?"

The doctor took his time to catch his breath and in a haggard voice, he inquired were Kenshin and Sanosuke was.

"Kenshin's inside. I'm not sure where Sanosuke is." She placed her hands on the doctors back to help support the old man. "What is the matter Genzai sensei?"

"Megumi she's gone!" said the panic stricken doctor.

"Oro! Are you sure Genzai Sensei?" Kenshin came and guided the doctor to sit on the plank near the dojo. "Please tell us what happened."

"I don't really know. I saw your friend Aoshi there, he was asking where I have been. Then all of a sudden he disappears and when I went inside, the house was ransacked and there was no sign of Megumi."

Kaoru handed the doctor some water and then turned to Kenshin. "What are we going to do?"

The battousai contemplated for a moment his eyes regaining their intensity and focus. "Go get Yahiko. If Aoshi is involved then we'll have to start from the Aoiya, that we must.."


	4. Like in a Blindfold

**Chapter 4: Like in a Blindfold**

They dragged her blindfolded to a room. She gave up struggling several hours ago when she found out it was hopeless to struggle between three men. They tied her loosely to a plush chair and she was glad at least there was something comfortable to sit on. How many days did they travel? She had no idea where she was. Only their travel on water hinted that she was no longer Tokyo.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Megumi." He sneered at her.

"Who are you?" she asked not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"Let's just say I'm a shadow from your past and also Shinomori's."

He lowered his face to meet hers and traced the line of her chin lightly. Annoyed and unable to move Megumi did the only thing she could do, she spitted at the man. He wiped it off and took her face with his large hands "I just decided… I like you."

He turned her face up and forcefully claimed her unresponsive mouth.

* * *

"Tell me how much you know about the affair between Aoshi's group and Kanryuu."

Saitou Hajime was straightforward with the young lady in front of him. He did not like to beat around the bush even if it meant making the other party uncomfortable. Anyway, how many times had he asked her this today? He threw the cigarette butt out towards the window in frustration.

Misao shifted her feet nervously. She wished Okina was here, he knew more about it than she did and she hated to think of her departed friends. _No not friends, more like family…_

"Hey. I asked you a question!" Saitou snapped at Misao. _Just a little more and she's going to drive me crazy._

"I TOLD you already! There's nothing else!" She took the folder and slammed it back towards the man. "You heard it already from Okina didn't you? Why put me through this?"

Misao stormed out of the room. _Stupid cop! It's bad enough Aoshi-sama had to endure all those things. It's bad enough to lose people you love. I hate being around him! He's so… SO…" _ She sighed and locked herself upstairs.

* * *

Aoshi took the letter out again. He had no idea how many times he read it that day.

_Aoshi,_

_I will bring you down. I left a gift, just for you._

_You do remember don't you?_

_Megumi, I remember she had nice soft skin and beautiful long black hair. I think she will enjoy my company. Ah! I can almost smell her, a fragrant beauty. You wouldn't want to share her would you?_

_Come to Naha if you ever want to see her again. I will be gentle with her until you come and pay for your debt. The sum of which is your life and the Oniwabanshu._

_Sincerely,_

_Kanryuu_

He folded the letter and took out the small memento Kanryuu has left for him.

_Opium… Megumi… I…_

At once his heart ached at the memory of how he was so instrumental to almost ruining Megumi's life. Now it has come again, like a nightmare that wouldn't let him be at peace with his new found happiness. Little by little Aoshi's eyes lost their new found glow. The blue eyes turning to a blue grey steel as he waited for the boat to dock on the shores of Okinawa.

* * *

Misao's temporary fit was over. As she came out of her room, she took one quick look at the others who were still bed-ridden. Okina was there dutifully placing wet towels on their heads. She decided to leave them alone and went downstairs to find something to eat or drink.

She looked around the first floor of the Aoiya, making sure that the wolf was not there. As she rummaged through the kitchen, she frowned remembering that the wolf just emptied every container of food and water they had.

_I guess I'll have to ask Okina for some money._

She was about to leave the kitchen when she stiffened as she felt the presence of someone behind her. Instinctively she jumped and ducked for cover behind the kitchen counter and readied to throw her kunais.

"When did you ever get so jumpy weasel?"

_Kami-sama! It's just the stupid cop._

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry." She replied as she got from behind the counter. She could almost see the wolf grinning at her but she dared not look at his face for fear of another rebuttal.

"Hungry?"

She felt his grin grow wider.

"Can't you find something else to play with?" she desperately wanted to be out of there but the wolf blocked the entrance.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" She could almost hear herself on the verge to tears.

He dismissed her remark. "Here. Take some of that and share it with Okina. The soup is for the ailing people upstairs."

He waited for her to accept the package but she did not turn. Heaving a sigh, he left the food on the counter and proceeded to the guest room.

As soon as she felt his presence gone, she turned and opened the package. Dimsum, canton noodles, soba, chicken soup and some yam greeted her. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as she divided the food and brought the rest upstairs.

She opened the door slowly to Oumine's room. "Okina. Saitou brought some food." She said as she settled the food down on the low table.

Okina smiled at his granddaughter, "Did you thank him?"

"Shimatta! NO!" she felt confused now. Was she saying NO as in she didn't want to or NO that she didn't mean to?

"He's a friend of yours right?"

"Not really…"

"This was quite throughtful, don't you think?"

"I don't know." She looked at Okina puzzled.

"Treat people as you would like them to treat you Misao. He's done his part. Maybe you should do yours." He gave her a smile that only a grandfather could and handed her the bowl of soba.

* * *

Tokio was cleaning the house again. Earlier she had put Tsutomu to sleep. She was tired and decided to sit herself on the futon. She threw the rag to the floor in frustration. How many years has it been since she has been confined in this place? How many years after that fateful day her father announced his intentions to marry her to Saitou, a respected war veteran... Saitou Hajime, she was able to stand living with him for years, even if it was just for her father. She got up, went to the room and laid herself beside her son.

_Tsutomu, the only good thing that came out of my marriage to Saitou._

She sighed. She thought things would change. That she will eventually grow to love him after their marriage, but it did not happen, after all how could you love a man who was not there? She thought maybe now that she was the mother of his child, she would be able to grow to love him, wishful thinking it was, definitely. Up to now though she abhorred his touch, she did not even like calling him "Hajime". She hated living with him, her only solace was when he was out working, which was thankfully everyday and usually months on end. She hated lying to herself. She hated staying here after her father has passed only because she could not support herself. She hated most of all "him".


	5. Quiet Beginnings

**CHAPTER 5: Quiet Beginnings**

"Anou…" Misao laid the soba bowl down on the low table and faced Saitou.

"Aa. Thanks weasel." Saitou smirked and took the bowl.

"Don't mention it." She managed a smile remembering what Okina said.

"Don't worry I won't." another smirk from the wolf.

Misao rolled her eyes. _How can anyone stand you?_

She stared as the wolf ate his share, quite mystified as the man was quick and flawless while he ate. _Looks like one bowl of soba isn't enough…_ She got up hurriedly and got another bowl and sat it down beside him.

Again it disappeared almost instantaneously. _Huh? Got to go get some more._ It was second nature to her, being attentive to someone when it came to food, all the years helping in the Aoiya has made her automatic. She stood up again.

"Weasel…"

"Huh? Wait... I'll get some more"

Saitou grinned at her, he almost let her go get another bowl just because he liked being cared for occasionally. He also liked seeing the weasel eager to please, unlike someone else who did things for him because they had to. _Hmm…_ _No comparison here. Stop thinking about such things ahou…_

"I'm done." He handed her the two bowls which she took from under his hand.

She almost froze and dropped the bowl. For almost a year of knowing Saitou, it was the first time she had ever touched him. She held her breath as their skins felt the momentary brush. His hands were a little bony, his skin a little rough but she also felt strength in them, she could almost trace the muscles lining his hand. She shook her head and took the bowls to the kitchen, all the while wondering if she was feeling a stinging sensation or tingling sensation emanating from her finger tips. Her reverie was broken by loud successive knocks at the door. As she turned around, still kind of dazed she saw Saitou open the door of the Aoiya and stepped out.

_What's that stupid cop up to now?_

She tiptoed to the side of the door and watched from the small gap of the wall. To her surprise Chou, the former member of the Juppongatana was speaking in hushed tones to the cop. She stepped closer straining to hear.

"Boss. They've got that lady doctor in Kyoto. What's her name again?" Chou scratched his head "Aa. Megani I think."

Saitou almost choked in annoyance. _How long has he been working under me?_

"Chou. I won't say this again. Get your information straight or else." He narrowed his eyes for emphasis.

Chou laughed and scratched his head "Boss! I've barely had anytime to stop and think. You've got me running around here in Japan every second. Plus tracking that Aoishi was hard enough!"

Saitou let Chou slip this time. He hated complainers but the news of Aoshi was more interesting.

Misao gasped. _That stupid cop! What is he doing having one of his cronies spying on Aoshi-sama??_

He didn't know how, but he always knew when the weasel girl was snooping around. Just a moment ago he thought he heard her. As Chou gave his report he carefully positioned himself so that he could glance at the door at least once. Voila! Two small green eyes were peering from behind the slit of the door and the wall. He had to smile to himself. _That weasel SURE makes for a great shinobi!_

For a moment he was tempted to blow her cover. It would've been fun to see the ninja's face all red and embarrassed on another failed spying attempt. He had to grin again, the first time he caught her eavesdropping was with Eiji at the mansion. He had caught her several times after that, at the Kyoto station, at that shrine where Aoshi meditated, at the train station, and a bunch of other places he couldn't recall at the moment.

"Ah boss…" Chou looked at him puzzledly. "This ain't the time to be grinning boss… Megani and Aoshi are definitely in trouble…"

_Huh? Oh yeah.. Chou…_ He grunted himself back to reality…

"Where'd you say Aoshi was going?"

"Okinawa… The boat was bound for Naha I believe."

"Good job. Make sure you get me a ticket at Yokohama." Saitou glanced at the green eyes again, they were watery… _Still like a child, always going after that icicle…_

"Okay boss. It'll be waiting for you there."

_The weasel will want to go despite her lack of finances… Might as well…_He sighed. "Chou... Make that two."

* * *

_Another nice day gone…_Tokio stared at the blue sky and then let her eyes settle upon the high gates that bordered her house…

_No not bordered… That man would say it's guarded. What kind of guard is that? You can't see anything behind these stupid walls. I feel like a prisoner here. _

She had always wanted to go out. Her sister was always going to parties and social events. She always had to turn her down. Saitou was so paranoid of her going out, always thinking that something might happen to her. So what if she had no formal self-defense training? It's not like someone's going after her. So what if Tsutomu was around? She could find someone to take care of him…

_That man is such a paranoid delusional cop._

The only thing she could not complain about Saitou was that he was a good provider. They were never short of money. She could buy whatever she wanted as long as he was accompanying her outside or if she could get someone to buy for her. She took a glance on the bracelet and ring she was wearing. They were beautiful and expensive.

_Well so what if they are? I can't show them off. I can't go to social events._

_I'm tired of this._

* * *

Misao was still fuming. She could not look at the stupid wolf and hide her disgust.

_Stupid cop just had to disrespect Aoshi-sama like that! Aoshi-sama could take care of himself just fine thank you! Now if only Aoshi-sama didn't go running after Megumi like that. Now if only he was running after me… Things would've been perfect._

She started dreaming again. A damsel in distress. If she was the one kidnapped, she was so sure Aoshi would go after her too. Now Misao lost the pouty look, her face got it's usual dreamy, smily and happy look.

_Let's see Misao or Megani (Megumi)?_ She giggled at the thought of the lady doctor wearing glasses.

_Aa! No contest there… Definitely Misao…_ Aoshi-sama said in her mind.

* * *

It just turned to dusk when another visitor came to the Aoiya. Misao almost jumped for joy as she opened the door, her friends all the way from Tokyo were standing right in front of her eyes.

"Kaoru-san! Minna!" She jumped and hugged Yahiko.

"Let go of me! You child abuser!" Yahiko yelled.

Misao held him tighter and gave him a big grin as she flashed a peace sign on his face.

"I knew I should've stayed home!" the lad snorted.

"Yahiko! Watch your manners!" Kaoru yelled back at the young man.

"But she's! She's! Touching me!" he protested as he tried to push Misao away.

Kenshin laughed "Oro! That is okay Yahiko. She is like an older sister to you, that she is. Kind of like how Kaoru is."

"Kenshin you baka! Who are you calling OLD?" Kaoru took the bamboo sword out of Yahiko's hand and hit Kenshin's head with it.

All the while the ruckus was going on the front steps of the Aoiya. A pair of wolven eyes were staring at the newcomers disapprovingly.

"Yare yare. Looks like we have noisy company." He said as he stood in front of them with arms crossed.

Everything stopped as Yahiko and Kaoru gasped. Kenshin turned to meet the wolf eye to eye, almost a formal but -primal- greeting shared by the two.

Finally, Misao broke the silence. "Oh yeah… Anou… Saitou is here."


	6. Hontoni! Sayonara Aoiya!

**Chapter 6: Hontoni! Sayonara Aoiya!**

The wolf and the Battousai kept their distances, they knew better than to bring old rivalries to the front, especially that people were now either hurt or missing. Okina took one quick look at the two and left knowing that both were at least trying their best to tolerate one another while the rest were upstairs nursing the sick.

_As long as they are sitting THAT far apart they should be good._

Not long after Okina left the Battousai and the Wolf engaged themselves into a staring contest, which the wolf won by smoking himself into concentration while the other coughed himself nearly to death. The wolf smirked and offered to open the window for the Battousai. Instead the Battousai shook his head fervently and asked, "What do you know Saitou?"

"More than you Battousai." he blew a trail of white smoke towards the other hoping that it'll travel across the room and give Himura another coughing fit.

"Cut to the chase Saitou. You and I know you don't like to beat around the bush." Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's always tried to be kind and polite but his old rival just brings out the worse in him.

Saitou smirked. "If I thought you could be of use, I would have told you the details by now."

Kenshin flinched, he wanted so much to retaliate but his pacifist self was keeping check. "Sou ka."

"You'll be staying here correct Battousai?" Saitou carried himself towards the window, opened it and threw out his cigarette butt.

"It depends. We are still searching for Megumi and since Aoshi is missing then we might have to go out there and find them." answered Kenshin thoughtfully.

"We? Don't kid yourself. Stop bringing those around you closer to trouble."

"That I am not!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Now now. Don't get too excited..." He smirked again. "You should know that by just bringing them here to the Aoiya you already involved them. I will be leaving soon to do the search. I would've asked for you to come but your baggages must be dealt with."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to stay here to protect those two.." he turned his back to the Battousai "and since you're here already make sure you protect the Aoiya too."

Kenshin sighed in resignation. He hated to admit it but he did not want Kaoru nor Yahiko getting involved, but it always turns out that way, whether it was conscious or not. He looked again at the wolf who had started heading for the door.

"Battousai..."

"Stop calling me that. Sessha is no longer a Battousai." Kenshin almost pouted.

"Fine. RUROUNI... Next time... Think before you act." The advice was unsolicited but Saitou gave it nonetheless. He was tired of seeing the Battousai... No the Rurouni... No Himura or whatever he called himself... The cop was tired of seeing him unconsciously dragging those two whereever he went, after all misery LOVES company. He left the Aoiya and headed for the precint in the heart of Kyoto.

* * *

FIRE! FIRE!

People were shouting outside the Aoiya, whose front door was already ablaze and whose wooden walls bordering the street and the back side was also blazing. Misao had heard the calls and was perplexed to see that all the exits were on fire. Kaoru, Yahiko and Okina was covering the other sick shinobis with wet towels so that they would not die of suffocation and intoxication at the same time.

"Okina... I'm going outside for help." Misao shouted as she threw open the window and jumped on top of the roof.

Okina nodded at his more than capable granddaughter. If only they could move the others, but the four were unconcious and immovable. He was also worried about Kaoru and Yahiko who probably could not jump the roofs to escape.

"Okina! Where is Kenshin?" Kaoru yelped.

"Kaoru-dono. I do not know. The last time I saw him was with Saitou-kun downstairs." Okina furrowed his brows knowing that was quite a few hours ago.

Kaoru started to go down the Aoiya's steps but a raging flame blocked her path and stopped her.

"Kenshin!" she called but there was no answer.

* * *

Misao found herself frantic and almost teary as she gathered a group of people to help out putting out the fire at the Aoiya. She was glad though that many people helped, as the Aoiya and the Oniwabanshu's had always been beloved by Kyoto and it's people.

"Hurry! Let's put out the fire leading at the front door first." She shouted as she passed the bucket to the men and women lined up in the street helping her.

She could almost see that the fire was eating up the pillar foundations of the Aoiya. Her greatest fear was that it might actually cave in, and the people upstairs would get injured or worse plunge into the raging fire downstairs. Her senses were unusually receptive that time. She could hear every creak and could see ever strand of wood that was being burned to a crisp. If this continued her beloved Aoiya and friends might not make it out alive. Her grandfather Okina, although very much capable to get out of there would not leave if four other oniwabanshu's was still in there. Her eyes were watery now as she feared the worse for the Aoiya. She frantically passed each bucket as fast as she could, but the fire was hard to quelch even with the townsfolk help.

"Move! Move!" Shouted some men. "Get out of the way!"

Misao turned her head and saw several horse drawn carriages filled with barrels of water. On closer inspection she found that these were being accompanied by the police. She turned abruptly as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Calm down. Get the people out so we can bring in more horses."

The voice was all too familiar and as she met the amber eyed man, frantic and glad someone was there she almost hugged him but stopped. His eyes were glistening with a golden hue of restrained anger. She just stared at him.

"Didn't you hear me?" He stared back in annoyance. "Get these people out now! They'll be put in danger too. Leave this to us."

She nodded her head and turned to the people. She dispersed them quite quickly but also she made it a point to thank each one of them.as she sent them away. Misao sat herself down at the corner noting how she'll just get in the way if she made any more movements. She let the police do their job and stared at the man who was barking orders left and right. She stared at the Aoiya for what seemed like hours until finally, little by little the fire was quenched and she was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

The residents of the Aoiya and it's guests were herded outside. Four stretchers came out of the half burned building and placed on the carriages.

"Sir! Everyone is accounted for. Where shall we..." asked the young officer.

"Good work. Take them first to the precint, call a doctor and we shall find out what to do next." answered Saitou.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

As everyone was moved to the carriage and started to leave, a young lady jumped out from one and ran in the direction of Saitou.

"We can't leave! I can't find Kenshin!" she cried.

Saitou glared at the young lady. He was never fond of the Kamiya woman, but when she was in panic mode looking for her beloved rurouni, he found it distasteful. Anyway, didn't she hear already that everyone was accounted for?

"He's already in the precint. Safe and sound just like you would want."

* * *

After the commotion died down and he received the reports from his subordinates. Saitou decided it was time to head back to the precint. As he was walking he noticed a presence following. Instinctively he knew who it was. Uncannily he always did, sometimes it baffled him because there was no logical connection between him and the weasel. But her presence was undeniably strong, sometimes it worked to his advantage and sometimes not. He didn't want her anywhere around him at this moment as he knew in a few moments he will be a prey to her questioning nature, which happened all too soon.

"Anou... Saitou..."

"What is it Misao?" he sighed but did not turn to look at her.

"What happened?" she was a little lost for words and didn't phrase her question correctly.

"Just like what you saw." he replied curtly.

"Did you find anything?" still all she could do was half sentences.

"Some things might be useful... Although that should not be your concern at the moment. Can you find a place where Okina and the others can stay unnoticed?"

"Here in Kyoto?"

"Of course here in Kyoto. Do you think those four are fit to travel anywhere else?" he sighed.

"No..."

"I have spoken with the Battousai. He at least came to some use."

"Huh?" Misao looked towards him, still only half comprehending.

"He came rushing to the police station when he heard the Aoiya was on fire."

"Sou ka. That's good he was not in there."

Saitou slightly shook his head. The weasel was not grasping what he was saying quickly, plus she did not seem to add any input of her own. He liked her opinionated self, not a nit wit who only manages to utter half-syllables at a time.

"Yes curiousity saved him this one time." Saitou said hoping that Misao would get his drift, but he was answered with a disappointing blank stare from the weasel girl...

"Huh?"

_Looks like i'll have to spell this out..._ "The battousai followed me to the precint, eventhough I told him to guard the Aoiya. That Ahou does not understand, that I work operate under a need to know basis." he shook his head "I guess my transparency with him earlier was not clear enough. It was a good twist of fate though, otherwise I would never had known you... I mean the Aoiya was in danger."

He turned to the Itachi. The young woman was still quite dazed. He wondered if she understood anything he said. It did not matter though, he'll just have to repeat it next time.

"Go now. Find a place for eight people."

"Eight?"

"Do you intend to stay here and do nothing? I think not, you're coming with me to Okinawa." With that the wolf picked up his pace and left Misao who looked around trying to decide what inn would best suit their needs.


	7. Torn Responsibilities?

**Chapter 7: Torn Reponsibilities**

"Fujita-san! Fujita-san!"

A young man came bursting in to Fujita Gorou's office at the break of dawn. Saitou frowned as he realized it was one of his subordinate officers, Tanaka Kyo.

"This better be something good." He said sternly to Kyo. _I've barely had any sleep._

The young officer gulped and then said, "It's about your wife sir."

Saitou jerked his head up in complete attention. "Well??"

"She's gone again sir! Last week she slipped away from me and went shopping by herself. Now I hear she's gone with her sister and is staying over at the minister's house. You see they held a social event there… I heard she got a little drunk and so decided to stay there for the night. I'm sure she'll be back though… You know how she is."

The amber eyed man stood up abruptly and placed his face right in front of Kyo. "How she is?"

"Ah… I'm sure she's fine sir! Please sir… I'm sorry sir. She's been too hard too handle lately…"

Saitou frowned again. Kyo never did understand when he started being sarcastic. _Ahou… That's not what I meant._

Saitou's eyes burned… "TOO HARD TOO HANDLE?"

"No… No… Sorry about that… Wrong choice of words sir… I mean, she doesn't listen, she's impetuous, she's stubborn and you know how her tongue can get…"

Saitou took a step forward, leaving Kyo no choice but to step back. Saitou kept approaching forcing Kyo to finally hit the wall and cower towards the corner.

"Sou ka… WRONG choice of words.. EXACTLY..." Saitou brows furrowed and Kyo felt himself shrink two feet less.

"Sorry sir... I didn't mean… Oh you know what I meant!" Kyo closed his eyes expecting Saitou's katana drawn and playing cheerfully under his chin. That was just his imagination though, as Saitou heaved a heavy sigh and went back to his seat.

"She's been giving you a hard time I suppose."

"Yes sir…" Kyo gulped.

"I'll speak with her before I leave for Yokohama."

"Really sir? That would be great!" Kyo bowed repeatedly greatful that perhaps this will make his job easier, after which he stood there in silence not knowing where and how to place himself…

"What are you still doing here?" Saitou asked a bit annoyed at the fidgety young man.

"Ah! Nothing sir! I'll be on my way… Arigatou Gozaimasu! Hontoni!" With a wave Kyo left the precinct back to the Fujita household in Kyoto.

As soon as Kyo left, Saitou collapsed himself to a chair and started rocking it. It was a bit too early to smoke, but he took one nonetheless.

_She's been driving me crazy lately. What is going on? Damn it! Such bad timing, I really have to go to Yokohama_ _as soon as possible. But if I stop by the house, it'll take longer for me to go back and get the weasel... I really need to find someone else to look after her and Tsutomu. Kyo isn't cutting it._

He sighed deeper. He was glad that the police force gave "protection" for his family as a perk. After all, even though he already took precautionary measures in changing his name and their residence, information was easily leaked to the underworld. Kyo for now was better than not having anyone to look after his wife and son. Still it was inconvenient when he had work to do. If only Tokio understood his work and the responsibilities it entailed, things would be a lot easier.

_Oh well. Tokio is Tokio. I should at least visit before I leave for a couple of weeks again._

* * *

"Misao. Why don't you get some rest." Okina eyed her granddaughter thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about me gramps. I'm fine." Misao looked out the window, the sun wasn't shining yet but she knew a few more moments it would be morning.

_Why am I leaving at a time like this? Aoshi-sama can take care of himself._

"Everyone's asleep?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Looks like they're exhausted." Okina stood by his granddaughter, noting how the girl just seemed to space in and out. "Don't worry Misao. Things will be alright."

"Hai…" Her thoughts strayed again…

_Should I really leave? Aoshi-sama is in danger but grandpa and the others are too. Should I stay? Am I just leaving because of Aoshi-sama? How about my responsibilities here, the others who I'll leave behind? If I don't go, things might get worse or maybe they will even if I do go…_

"Your strong and HANDSOME grandpa will take care of everything." Okina flashed a V sign, hoping that the girl will cheer up. It didn't work.

"The Aoiya is gone…" Misao felt herself more depressed as visions of her childhood in the Aoiya flashed before her. She never thought about it much lately, but the Aoiya was her home. It was there that Aoshi left her and it was there that she grew and claimed the position of the Okashira.

"Don't worry. We can always rebuild the Aoiya." Okina tried to comfort her.

"I know grandpa. I know… But Aoshi-sama, the others… They're in danger. I've got to do something."

Okina held her granddaughter in front of him. He had always been proud of her, admittedly she lacked the skills of a first class shinobi, but her sense of duty and leadership made her fit to be Okashira.

"Misao… As your grandfather, I want to say to you 'stay here where you are safe'."

Misao shook her head.

"But let me finish… But as part of the Oniwabanshu and also as your grandfather, I want you to do what you feel is right as Okashira."

Misao smiled sadly. "It's only one word…"

"It's a noble weight to bear." Okina smiled as his granddaughter. He already knew she would make the right choice. "Don't worry about us here when you leave. I am here and Himura-kun too."

"Then I've got to go and get ready." She hugged her grandfather one more time and gathered her belongings.

* * *

It was a good thing Misao had all her kunais and clothing ready. To her dismay Saitou came earlier than expected and by carriage too.

"Let's go!" the wolf barked.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming." She ran for the door her knapsack flying behind her. Okina and Himura were there to send them off. The wolf barely nodded to the two, obviously distracted by something, but Misao couldn't pinpoint what it was.

_Oh forget it! It must be because of Kenshin again…_

Before leaving though, the wolf took Himura to the side. Misao couldn't hear a word he was saying and contented herself to just interrogating the wolf later.

"I'm glad for you battousai." The wolf waived and got on the carriage with Misao.

Himura just shook his head and said. "Bring her back safe or else."

As he closed the carriage the wolf couldn't help but say… "I'm not like you BATTOUSAI… Leave the weasel to me…"

Himura just smiled at Misao and waved goodbye. She stuck her head out the window and shouted… "Himura! Grandpa! I'll be back! Don't forget your promise grandpa!"

"How sweet…" Saitou cross-armed smirked at the young shinobi.

Misao rolled her eyes. "Saitou… It's a little bit too early for that."

"Weasel… We'll be stopping by my house for a few minutes."

"Huh? What? Why?" Obviously she was a bit surprised. No one knew where Saitou lived much less was there a chance of anyone becoming a visitor in his house.

"You don't have to get off the carriage. I just have some unfinished business." Saitou shrugged.

_Oh no you don't get off that easily! You can't just leave me in the carriage! Who knows how long you'll stay in there… Knowing you, you'll leave me here for hours…_

"No. I wouldn't want to stay here. I think I'll go with you, just to make sure we get back on our way as soon as possible." Misao flashed Saitou a smile.

"I really don't think you'll be welcome." Saitou insisted.

"Look who's talking. You're NEVER welcome anywhere too you know." Misao smiled wider.

_I'm going in. I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's YOUR turn to get uncomfortable._

Saitou sighed in resignation. "Suit yourself."


	8. Incomprehensible Actions

**Chapter 7: Incomprehensible Actions**

Almost an hour later they pulled up to a medium sized estate. Misao immediately took note of how high the walls were that you couldn't see what was behind them. The walls were made of concrete painted all dirty white.

Big and boring... But it did the job well, she thought.

Saitou called for the housekeeper and to his surprise Kyo was the one who opened the door for them.

"Where's Giya?" he asked Kyo not stopping to even look at the person he was speaking to.

"Your wife dismissed her sir."

Saitou stopped to look back at Kyo. To his dismay the officer looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

_Ahou. Looks like I'll have to find out for myself._

"Is Tokio inside?"

"Hai.. Fujita-san.. Anou..." the man fidgeted with his feet.

"WHAT?" Saitou said, his annoyance for Kyo reaching new heights.

Misao looked at the short and fat police officer. His small stature and relatively flat nose made him quite a comical character as he shivered in front of his superior. Funny though that the man seemed to be a little too frazzled. No doubt being assigned to Saitou's household was a bit more than the poor guy could take, Misao mused.

Kyo took one look at Misao and decided it was safer to approach Fujita with the news instead of just blurting it out. He ran over to his superior and quietly said... "She's packed her bags sir. She's also..."

Saitou did not let the man finish and immediately headed inside his house leaving Misao and Kyo behind. Kyo did not seem to want to go inside so Misao decided to go in and look at what was happening for herself.

* * *

Fujita looked around his house. Everything was in disarray. Obviously Tokio has been going through their belongings. He proceeded to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Tell me. What is this about?" Saitou asked Tokio calmly as he lit his cigarette.

"I'm tired of you. I'm leaving." Tokio snorted at him.

"Where's Tsutomu?"

"He's with my sister. She's taking good care of him and I will soon be there too."

Fujita took one long drag at his cigarette. "You will be staying at your sisters? When will you come back?"

Tokio let out a long and hard laugh. "You really don't get it do you Goro? I'm tired living with you. I never wanted to in the first place."

It took all of Saitou's calm self discipline to just stand there and gingerly smoke his cigarette. "That's interesting..."

"Goro... Don't take this personally... You must've realized by now that this was coming." Tokio tried to sound sympathetic "We are just to different. I tried but it's not working. I want to live my life now."

"The last time I checked, you were." Saitou's cigarette was dangerously short and was close to burning his gloves. He threw the butt to the floor. Not minding it was inside the house. "Everything you need is provided for.. Money, food, clothing and protection."

"You really think that's all there is to it? A woman like me needs friends, a life, even love. Something you cannot provide, especially what you are now."

Saitou lit up another cigarette. He pondered on what Tokio was saying. To a point she was correct in some of the things she said. She was wrong about one thing though.

"Tokio. We've been married now for several years. I am not the type to fool myself for that length of time or to fool anyone to believe that I do not care for them."

Misao who had been listening in on the conversation gasped. So the wolf knew how to care for someone? It surprised her. She and Kenshin thought his wife must be a Buddha, a strong and patient woman, but his... Perhaps they were wrong and Buddha was only a strong woman.

Tokio walked up slowly to her husband and placed her hand on his arm. "Anata... You never asked IF I CARED FOR YOU."

Saitou's amber eyes blazed at her provocation. He grabbed her forearm quite tightly, his other hand slightly shaking. Tokio just grinned at her husband, fully aware that the latter had already lost. Finally he let go of her. Unsure of what to do he opened the door abruptly to walk out, but much to his dismay the weasel was blocking his way, obviously listening in on the unpleasant conversation. Misao moved to the side to let him pass. He glared at her as he walked by. Tokio followed suit, bringing some baggages. As she passed Misao's eye's widened as she did not expect that Saitou would be married to an elegant beauty. Long black hair, skin as white as ivory, full red lips and a sweet smell of lilac. She wondered briefly if it was her who Saitou was speaking to. A woman so beautiful... How could such cruel words come out of her mouth?

"Tokio. How will you fend for yourself and our son?" Saitou's anger by now had disappated and was replaced by concern. He fixated his gaze on the vase that was beside his wife.

Tokio let out a small laugh. "You of course. Don't tell me you do not plan to support YOUR son at all? Don't worry at least you can still see him whenever you wish."

Misao's eyes grew wider still. How could she talk to him like that? Why did he let her? She glanced back expectantly at the cop, fully expecting him to rebuke the proposal.

"Fine then." Saitou sat himself down, his eyes blank.

"Now that's it!" Misao stomped over to Saitou. "Don't tell me you'll just agree with that? This is a load of bull!!"

Saitou looked up to Misao, his eyes warning the latter to back off. But Misao was used to Saitou's glares, scoffs and frowns that she ignored it. "Don't let her take you for a fool Saitou!"

Misao was about to antagonize the wolf a bit more but was cut off when she saw Tokio laugh quietly as she approached the door.

"Now YOU WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Misao marched closer to Tokio both hands on her hip.

"Yes child?" Tokio gently put her bags down and gave Misao a smile.

"Don't call me that! I'm seventeen already! I'm no longer a child." She stomped her feet again.

"Oh... " Tokio placed her hand on top of the weasel's head and patted it. "I'm sorry."

Misao could feel her hands reaching out for her kunais but stopped when she saw the wolf glaring at her. The wolf obviously did not want his wife trifled with. She let go of her kunais and started a different kind of barrage.

"That's not important! How can you just walk out on your husband like that? I don't know Saitou well but... but LOOK around you, you have everything you need and then some, especially at a time like this." Misao couldn't believe she was defending the wolf whom she hated so much.

Tokio lifted an eyebrow at the girl, "You were listening earlier yes?"

Misao blushed... "Yes..."

"Do you need me to repeat myself?" Tokio threw a glance at Saitou who continued to stare at them. Misao looked at the wolf too wondering why the hell he was letting her get away with things.

"No... I know your reasons. But you can't just leave and take his son and expect to be paid for it!" Misao formed her hands to a fist.

"Dear dear... You are still young. Don't involve yourself on older people's business." Tokio again looked at her husband and smiled. "No matter what, Tsutomu is his son that he needs to support. It's not like Tsutomu will ever notice his father was missing."

"Why you..." Misao was enraged and took her kunais out but the wolf was quick to snatch the things from her hand and drag the shinobi further from Tokio.

"Gorou...Please come see your son every month..." Tokio bowed and left the Fujita household for good.

"Why did you do that? Go after her! NOW!" Misao was fighting Saitou's hold on her. Upon hearing the door shut behind them the wolf let the weasel go and walked further to the corner of the room.

"Saitou!!" The shinobi turned around towards the cop but she stopped on her tracks. Misao wasn't sure but was the wolf shaking? Was he angry?

* * *

Once the boat docked at Okinawa, Aoshi lost no time and proceeded right away to Naha. He did not know where to go from there but a child met him and informed him that he was on errand from a certain Megumi Takani. It would've been so easy to be rough on the boy, but Aoshi restrained himself as he knew that the boy was just a pawn and probably did not even know Kanryuu himself. As they walked through the dense forest Aoshi kept going through his head the various acquaintances and relatives that Kanryuu had, no one struck him daring and crazy enough to cross paths with the Oniwabanshu. No one would except Kanryuu, but he too had died along with Hannya and the others.

Their travel was slow, much to Aoshi's disappointment. The boy was not in the greatest of physical health, obviously starved and disturbed. As night came the boy became more nervous and suspicious of him.

"I'm... I'm just a servant you know..." the boy said nervously as they walked through the shadows. "I'm glad Megumi-san came, other wise I'd still be on the streets begging for food."

"How is she?"

"Oh... She's very nice to me..." the boy glanced back at Shinomori afraid. "How do you know her?"

Aoshi decided not to answer the question and proceeded to follow him.

"Can we rest? I don't think I can go on for another hour..." The boy stopped and sat himself on a large stone.

"Is she doing well?" Aoshi's quizzical interest was now heightened.

"Huh? Of course she is. I've never seen her otherwise..." The boy fidgeted "She does seem to have split personalities though."

"Hmmm?" Aoshi tried his best to sound detached and casual.

"I'm not sure either... I just notice that one time she's very calm, the next she's uh... what word??" the boy shook his head..."Ah... excitable." the boy looked at Aoshi only to discover that the latter was staring intensely at his steel blue eyes. The boy cringe. Aoshi looked at the small frail body in front of him. He felt sorry for the lad but the boy of unknown origin was an enemy until proven otherwise. After taking a rest for half an hour Aoshi took out the small sack he had with him. A shinobi always came prepared and this was no exception. He took out some water and bread.

"Here." He threw the boy a piece of bread. The boy smiled from ear to ear as he ate the piece ravenously.

"What's your name?"

In between gulps, breaths and swallows, the boy said "Shiro".

They decided to let the night pass and continue travel in the morning. As Shiro was sleeping, Aoshi took the opportunity to look the boy over just in case. Nothing. The boy only carried the shirt on his back. Aoshi sat himself back and stared at the fire he made earlier. Eventhough he was not certain that the boy told him the truth, hearing Megumi alive was good news. He wondered briefly what he would have done if something bad did happen to her. He clenched his fist.

_Nothing will happen. Not when I'm this close._

Aoshi let himself sleep that night. It had been several days since he stole a wink of sleep.

_"Aoshi can you go with him to the ball at the commissioners house?" _

_"Why?" _

_"Protection of course." _

_"Kanryuusai... This is not part of our deal." _

_"Aw come on. It'll make him happy." _

_"Dame desu." _

_"Fine. Do me a favor then and check on the Aizu doctor. Make sure she is doing what we told her to." _

_"Hai." _

"AHHH!! GET AWAY!!" AHHH!!"

Aoshi violently awoke from his slumber. His hand immediately grasping at his kodachis. He spun around anticipating an immediate attack.

"PLEASE NO!! NO MORE!!"

The boy was hands reached out to unknown assailants. Then suddenly he grabbed his own neck and started wringing it.

There was no one in sight. The boy was having a nightmare. He relaxed a bit and came over to the boy.

"Wake up. We need to go..."


	9. Surprise! Surprise!

**Chapter 9: Surprise! Surprise!**

They boarded the boat that would take them to Okinawa. It would be at least two days before they reach the Kyushu island and eventhough Misao couldn't stop worrying about her Aoshi-sama, the wolf who has not vacated their cabin even once had started getting on her nerves.

_It's bad enough that cabin stinks! Will he ignore me this whole trip?_

She slowly closed the door and proceeded to place the tray onto the small table where it partnered with Saitou's ashtray that overflowed with cigarette butts and ashes. The wolf ignored the food she brought and tapped his ashes but missed and the ashes landed on the Yakitori. Misao gasped and glared at Saitou but the wolf didn't seemed to notice and continued to tap his ashes.

"Saitou!! Watch what you're doing!" Misao stomped her foot disapprovingly.

"It's your fault for putting it there." Saitou replied monotonously.

"Geez... I do something good for you and it's MY FAULT?"

Saitou just looked at her briefly and pointed to the door. "It's hot. Open that door."

"NO." Misao still indignant ignored the man.

"Fine."

Moments later the man took off his shirt revealing his lean but well toned body. He casually threw his shirt to the floor and lighted another cigarette Misao gasped at the sudden revelation and instinctively grabbed Saitou's shirt from the floor and threw it at the smoking wolf.

"Tch!" Saitou hissed as the ember burned his exposed arm.

"Put your clothes back on! NOW!" Misao turned her back on the wolf.

"Where did you learn your manners weasel?" Saitou slurred in annoyance.

"Look who's talking! What do you intend to do prance around half-naked?" She screamed but did not look back.

"I could..."

Misao could almost see the grin plastered on the wolf's face. There was a slight shuffle and a LONG zip. She couldn't believe it the wolf was seriously taking his clothes off.

_HENTAI!! I should've known better than to share a cabin with this damn cop...  
_  
She heard more shuffling and sounds of "things" being dropped to the floor. She readied herself to dash for the door but something kept her glued to that spot.

"Turn around weasel..." he slurred again but this time it came out rather husky.

Misao gulped. _What the hell is he up to?_

"Turn around. No need to be scared... " he commanded.

_Scared? Me? Yeah right! I'm turning around you damn cop and you better be ready coz my kunais sure are..._

Misao planned to turn slowly and purposely squint her eyes "just in case".

* * *

They got out of the forest. Aoshi Shinomori briefly wondered where they were. He had a good sense of direction but he dropped signs along the way to trace his way back just in case. No one seemed to be following them which only led him to believe that whatever he was in for, it was definitely a trap. He followed the boy through the street cutting through alleys and thatch houses, for a minute he seemed to have lost his sense of direction but the former Okashira cannot be easily foiled just by a small boy.

_The boy is a street urchin..._

To his surprise the boy stopped in front of a restaurant and beckoned him to follow inside. He did swiftly taking a mental note of the many patrons of the restaurant. Nothing seemed amiss, but that did not matter so he kept his guard up.

"Sit here." The boy motioned him to a corner. "Wait..."

The boy scampered off to the back of the restaurant and later was accompanied by two familiar faces. Shinomori was beside himself and stood up quickly to meet the woman.

"Sit down Aoshi." She commanded.

He stopped and slowly lowered himself. He let his hand settle on his kodachi's waiting for the right moment to draw it on the man beside Megumi.

"Take your hands off those kodachis." Megumi smiled at him. "In fact... Why don't you just hand them over?" She held her hand and waited.

Aoshi did not take his eyes of the man but slowly shooked his head.

"I don't want trouble here Aoshi. You've caused me enough trouble."

The former Okashira surprised turned his attention away from the man and steel blue eyes question the woman in front of him. It was at that moment that the man beside her grabbed the one end of the Kodachi pulling it away. To his surprise another blade was instantly playing at his throat, the other end that Aoshi kept as a hidden sword.

"What's the meaning of this Keisuke!?" Aoshi grabbed the man closer to slit his throat. "Speak or else."

Again to his surprise Megumi encircled her hands around his arms lightly tugging at it. Then she whispered, "Let go of him, you are just like them, a murderer."

He threw her a questioning look but eventhough his mind was racing trying to get congruency in all of this, he came out empty handed. He let Keisuke go and did not stop Megumi from taking his other kodachi. He stared at her, her eyes were swollen and red, her lips were dry and she had lost too much weight. He wondered briefly what Keisuke, Kanryuu's younger brother, had done to Megumi. What struck him the most was that she seemed to be acting on her own free will. If looks could kill Keisuke would be dead by now, but unfortunately even the former Okashira was not THAT skilled. The smaller man with the beady eyes grinned at him.

Keisuke whisphered... "All that for nothing? You've lost your touch Aoshi-SAMA...", the smaller man blew at his ears playfully, just enough to send chills down his spine. Aoshi pushed him away but Keisuke just kept on grinning.

* * *

"Hurry up and turn around!" The wolf was beginning to get annoyed as his previous amusement came to pass.

"Well you are HENTAI! I refuse to do ANYTHING with you!" She screamed again. _Yeah right Misao! I thought you weren't scared and that you could turn around. _

The wolf started to laugh quietly but a few moments later his laughter filled the cabin.

_Kami-sama! I swear when I turn around I will carve his heart out with my kunais!_

"YOU are the one who's HENTAI." The wolf finally contained his laughter and moments later Misao felt a hand on her shoulders. She shivered as fear came over her.

"Take this and hurry up. If I stink of cigarettes, well you stink because you have not taken a bath since... Huh? How many days has it been?" He let the kimono dangle over her face.

"Hime-sama... I have also put my shirt back on." He grinned as she turned around.

She was so mad he started hitting him with her bare hands. "You psycho! I am not your princess... I am not your weasel... and I am not going to wear that kimono!"

Saitou laughed some more. The itachi sure had personality and for a moment he forgot that his marriage was in a shamble.


	10. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 10: Getting to Know You**

_Just a few more hours... Aoshi-sama please wait. I will help you save Megumi... Even if... If you want her over me._

The Itachi stood by the deck listening to the song of the sea. The waves gently splashing beside the ship. She hadn't slept a wink and her heart was burdened by the very thought that Aoshi would leave not even thinking about his safety and theirs... All for Megumi.

_Baka... _

Megumi was a good friend of hers, even if lately things had been disagreeable between them. She admired Megumi too, because she was more lady like than she could ever dare to be. It was no surprise then to Misao that Aoshi would go after Megumi instead, but in her heart for once she had wanted Aoshi to go after her. For it was always like this, running after him. Looking and running. She never stopped to look for him. But for how long? How long before she gets tired of it? She shook her head a tear threatening to slide down her cheek.

"You should get some sleep it's almost morning and we'll be docking in a few hours."

Misao turned abruptly, surprised and slightly fearful as if someone else could read her mind. "Go away... I don't need it."

Saitou let out a sigh and laid his elbows on the rails of the deck. Seeing that the Itachi wasn't going back to the cabin he lingered there unwelcome. Finally he lit up a cigarette and took several drags on it.

"Put that out. It's polluting my air." Misao complained but went back to slumping her face on her hands.

"Oh?" The wolf didn't move. "You're no use to me if you are like that weasel."

"I don't want to be of use to you." _Yeah I know you only brought me here because you thought I was useful. Stupid cop._

"Let go of it. At least for now." He tapped lightly on her shoulder. "I did the same... Otherwise I'd never be able to fulfill my duties correctly and efficiently."

He had wanted to help her. This was the only way he knew how but he regretted it for the weasel turned and with a resounding slap he found his face twisted to the side and his cigarette falling to the sea.

The tears they escaped her now. They rush like the river on her face. "How can you ask that of me? You can't possibly know what we've been through!" _What I've been through! Waiting and running after Aoshi-sama for all this time._

He scowled at her, then took her hand and dragged her back to the cabin. He didn't care that she started scratching his arm and kicking his legs.

"You're going to bed... You need rest."

Saitou threw the Misao to the bed and locked the door behind them. He could see the weasel still crying silently while hugging the pillow. Turning off the lights, he pulled a chair towards the door. They can't share a bed that wouldn't be right. And if he stayed by the door the weasel has no choice but to stay in bed. Finally he closed his eyes.

_Yes I do know Itachi... What you're going through is tough... I know for Tokio has decided to leave me._

* * *

"You! Take him to his room." Keisuke commanded his henchmen. "You are free to loiter this mansion if you wish during the day."

Keisuke moved closer to Aoshi. Not that he didn't want Megumi to hear but it was close enough for him to smell Aoshi's scent. "Enjoy your stay and I suggest not trying anything suspicious or you know what will happen to Megumi."

"I can take her away Keisuke anytime." Aoshi's eyes gave him a cold stare to which Keisuke just chuckled softly.

"And what if she doesn't go with you?" Keisuke turned to Megumi. Aoshi himself pleaded with his eyes to the doctor.

"I'm tired..." She replied to both of them and left the room.

"There's your answer Shinomori-san." Keisuke finished it with a smirk while Aoshi was led to his room... Unlocked but the mansion was still a prison for Aoshi could never leave without Megumi.

* * *

Early that morning the wolf threw a fresh set of clothes on Misao's face. "Wear that..."

Misao just sat there. Not a wink of sleep for several nights now. She had come with the full conviction of saving her Aoshi-sama... But maybe it was all a mistake and that Aoshi just wanted to run away with Megumi.

"Let's go back Saitou..." _I don't want to see them together. I can't..._

The wolf glowered over her. "What's with the sudden change of heart weasel?" His voice was low but disgust was written all over it.

"Nothing... Maybe it's better to leave them alone."

"Ahou! How stupid can you get? Don't you remember your home? The Aoiya? And your friends?" He didn't want to say it. He did not like to baby sit. Not when he had his own problems and this is definitely getting in his way to fix things between him and Tokio. The sooner this is over, the sooner he can be back to Kyoto. So he stood up and donned a new shirt.

"I don't care what you would like to do but as a cop I have a duty. So go back if you must weasel. But... I am utterly disappointed in you."

He left with his katana and closed the door behind him.

_I can't... I can't... But... they're my friends... Saitou's not even close to them but he is going just out of pure duty... And yet I am sitting here completely useless. If I don't follow him I won't be able to find them... And I would... Hate myself..._

She got up from bed slowly but didn't bother to wear the kimono. Checking her pockets she made sure she had enough kunais, shuriken and various vials of herbs and anti-poisons. A shinobi is always ready... That's what Aoshi taught her once as a child.

_In his eyes... I will always be a child..._

Running out of the cabin she spotted the cop quite far away. Well she may not be the best shinobi out there but she was convinced she was the fastest. Catching up to Saitou took only moments and the wolf smirked as he felt her ki behind him. He continued on not looking, letting her build up her confidence as a shinobi would be good once in a while. Not knowing her quite well, he knew that somehow something has been holding back her confidence. And did he regret it for after only a few moments the shinobi declared...

"KEICHO KICK!!

"

A resounding thud followed and the wolf found himself falling to the ground.

_Oops! I think I overdid that... God I didn't realize Saitou could be so clumsy..._

They both fell to the ground and the wolf not wanting to land flat on his face, twisted his whole body and in a flash was facing Misao as she too fell... On top of him... THUD!

They were sprawled like children on the ground in the forest where no one could see. But that was good, for the wolf felt an animalistic anger rising from the bottom of his pit. While the Itachi looked around unsuspectingly and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry! You were going so fast I didn't think I'd be able to catch up?" She smiled at him. An innocent smile that could disarm any manslayer... The wind swept between the trees and it made them hum a tune. For a moment the wolf was confused and didn't know whether he'd start talking first or try to get the weasel off him. They were in a very awkward and -revealing- position.

"Ahou! Get off of me NOW!" He pushed her away and Misao was left sitting on the ground while the wolf tried to wipe off the dirt from his clothes.

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori awoke from his slumber. The sun was already high up in the horizon. He usually did not sleep this late but his mind was getting confused and cloudy once again. Wasn't it only a while ago that his life turned back to normal? Only a little while ago that he told Megumi his feelings and she responded back by not turning him away. He needed to be accepted by someone and she was his anchor. But why did she all of a sudden cast him away like a dirty rag? He shot up from the bed and went over to the closet where he kept his overcoat. Opening it revealed nothing. Someone must've taken it while he was sleeping. All of his weapons were there and a few others.

_Keisuke so you were not as confident as you said you were._

A grin played on his face. He didn't need those. All he needed was to speak with Megumi and they could work it out somehow. All he needed was to convince her to escape with him back to Kyoto.

He turned and open the door. It wasn't locked as Keisuke had promised... And there were no henchmen guarding him. There was a sweet fragrance in the air as he walked down the hallway very enticing... It brought to him imagery of the Aoiya... The Oniwabanshu and his fallen comrades... He stood there inhaling it just like it was fresh air. Then he caught himself short. The fragrance was not fragrant at all. It was... That thing which took his comrades away. The thing that almost ruined Megumi... It was the sweet and pungent smell of opium.

Running quickly he detected the odor coming from one of the many rooms from the first floor. He turned the knob but it is locked. Placing his ears beside the door he strained to hear the conversation inside.

"How long before we can have a fresh batch to send to Kyoto?"

"Just a few more moments." The woman giggled.

"Make sure it is ready..."

"Yes... Don't worry Keisuke-san.."

Aoshi could not believe it... How did Keisuke get Megumi to do the one thing she hated most? Didn't Megumi promised to repent? Just like he did? They'd repent for their sins together. In memory of those who they have aggravated and those who have died because of their foolish mistakes.

He wanted to break the door down that instant... But he knew it wasn't the time, for honestly he could not take her away until she explained why she had broken her promise to Kenshin and himself. If worse comes to worse would he take her to the police and let her rot in jail?

Feeling lost is something he was not used to. Yes he was lost during the time that all he wanted to be was the strongest... But that was different.. He had learned from his mistakes... Will he give up everything now for Megumi? Will he become an outlaw again?

* * *

Saitou and Misao finally arrived at the police headquarters in Okinawa. The wolf had information where the supposed hideout of Kanryuu's brother was. But bureaucracy dictates that certain things must be handled in a certain manner. And one of them was not going over the heads of other branches of the police. Otherwise working cooperatively in future cases would be severely hindered. They were led to the Okinawan Chief of Police room where a rather fat looking officer offered them a seat.

"Lt. Fujita reporting for duty sir." The wolf tried hard not to frown. He hated formalities, they were always so pointless.

"Ah... So you were the special agent sent by Kawaji?" The man chuckled. "I am Haru Koda. Pleased to meet you."

Saitou tried hard to stop himself from taking the man and throwing him to the wall for laughing at him. Undoubtedly the Chief of Police in Okinawa was too carefree.

"Yes. Same here Kanchou." The wolf bowed stiffly.

"Well well... It's about time someone came here." Haru started chuckling again. "For several months now we've been having problems with drug trafficking here in Okinawa."

Saitou gritted his teeth... _If you were having so much problems... Why didn't you start doing something about it.. Instead of waiting for a dispatch?_

"I understand Kanchou, that is why we are here." Saitou nodded towards Misao.

"Oh?" The man eyed Misao lasciviously and walked over to her. "You are young! I never thought that Kyoto police department would have some nice looking recruits. I really should visit there sometime."

Misao blushed furiously. She wasn't sure if she would be glad someone was making a fuss over her.. Or if she would be indignant at this show of crudeness.

"Ahem!" The wolf cleared his throat. "If you would give us the details sir.. So we can be on our -way-?

_Any closer to Misao and I will pummel you in your office and break your head wide open._

Seeing the wolf was now eyeing him suspiciously, the Chief shrugged and moved back towards his desk taking out a few papers.

"Here are the suspected locations were opium is being produced. You can see on the map from what ports here in Okinawa they are being shipped out." The Chief turned once again to Misao. "Maybe you can leave the girl here for a while. It could be very dangerous."

_Not in this lifetime you moron_

"No sir... She has to get training and this is just a good time as any." He bowed. "We'll be in contact should we need assistance."

With that the wolf left dragging the weasel away as quickly as possible. That was inconvenient and any longer he might just end up quitting the force and practicing Aku Soku Zan anytime he saw fit.

After they finally got out of the Police station the wolf heaved a heavy sigh. "Suma... It seems that licentuous men are still in the force." He said to Misao. It was embarassing indeed to be associated with the Meiji when it was full of blockheads and nit wits.

"Ooh? I thought it was rather cute!" Misao beamed happily. It's been a while since someone fussed over her and it was welcome...

_Now that Aoshi doesn't give a damn about me... At least someone sees me as a woman!_

"Weasel... In time you will find that all men are -not- created equal..."

Dragging the Itachi to a nearby soba stand, he orders two helpings.

"I didn't want soba..."

"Stop complaining."

"But I heard plain zaru soba is not appetizing!" Misao countered.

"It's hot itachi... The soba is cold... And it's healthy."

"Since when did you ever practiced healthy habits? Geez you -do- know that smoking is bad for you?" Placing her hands on her hips and pursing her lips the Itachi waited for an answer.

"Smoking keeps me sane... Ahou."

"What the..." Their conversation was interrupted when the waiter delivered their order. Actually the Itachi kept on speaking but the wolf was not listening to engrossed in his zaru soba.

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH... (Itachi)

SLURP! SLURP! SLURP! (Came the wolf's answer)


	11. A Few Distractions

**Chapter 11: A Few Distractions**

"Let's go Saitou..." Misao whispered to the wolf. "I think we can sneak in easily."

Misao got up from their hiding place and started crawling to one side of the thickets but the wolf caught her heel and jerked her back.

"Don't be stupid." The wolf whispered as he scanned the perimeter. "There are guards all over the place." He motioned to the men who were stationed by the corners.

"Geez. Don't you think I see that? I'm a shinobi and sneaking in is a specialty of mine." The Itachi stuck out her tongue and struggled to get free. But the wolf held on to her firmly and motioned her to look directly at the roof where a couple of men were standing with rifles.

"One wrong move up there and you'll be done for.", he warned.

"Hmmm? What is that?" Misao asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Rifles... I'm sure they have pistols too. There's no way your shurikens and kunais can be faster than bullets." He replied narrowing his eyes at the weasel.

"Oh you worry wort! That's why we'll take them by surprise... Just let me do my thing." Misao tried to struggle free but his hold on her was like a vise.

"No... It is not the time. We'll come back later when it is darker. All they need is one warning weasel... If they find out about us, it will be bad for the Kitsune and your Aoshi-sama. Let us go."

Saitou got up and started to walk away not looking back. The weasel followed still confused. What was he talking about rifles and pistols? The wolf actually is backing down from a fight? Then she remembered the Gatling gun... Weren't her friends defenseless against that. _This cop might actually be on to something._

She finally caught up with him. They were quite far from the mansion and nearing a major road. As they walked the streets she wondered where they could possibly be staying and it was answered easily when the wolf stopped at a dilapidated inn. She rolled her eyes in disgust. The place smelled like dirt and everything from the counter to the staircase looked like it was ready to go caput. They were shown to a room upstairs and the wolf closed and locked the door behind them.

"You really could've done better Saitou." She said while inspecting the room. "This room could use some air! Phew!" She threw the window open and placed her hands on her hips.

"No one likes a complainer weasel and this is less conspicuous. No one should find us here."

The wolf continued to remove his uniform jacket and then his katana. Placing both items beside him neatly he sat in seiza and started to medidate. Misao turned and started snickering. She never knew the wolf medidated... Actually, she didn't know much about him at all. Not until she met his wife and saw his home. _Yes his home was quite simple and but securely constructed. No doubt the walls were there for Tokio's benefit. Yikes he even has someone guarding their place at all times. I wouldn't mind that. No not at all... It would be nice for someone to take care of me._ _Well not that Okina and the others didn't... They were always there... But it would be nice for a man to do it solely for me... _

She was curious for the wolf never talks about himself nor of his home. She never could picture him having a normal life. Not that he actually did, but that was as close to normal as she saw. He was after all an undercover cop. Her curiosity overtook her and she found herself sitting close beside him. Then the jacket caught her eye and she lightly traced her hands on it. It smelled distinctively of cigarettes but it was folded neatly just enough so as to minimize the creases. She took it and spread it wide before her. Smiling she decided to put it on, just to see how it felt like.

_Eek! It's hot and uncomfortable!_

"Haven't Okina taught you a few things? Like not messing with other people's belongings?" A scowl crossed the wolf's face.

"Oh you're such a grouch..." She immediately took off the uniform and placed it back. "What's the big deal about this uniform anyway? It's just a piece of clothing!" _Not to mention hot and stinky._

The wolf let out a sigh and re-folded the jacket. "You wouldn't understand."

"What you're telling me? That I'm stupid?"

"No. I'm saying you need to learn some manners."

_STUPID STUPID COP!_

"Heh. Shut up you crazy cop! I wouldn't be caught dead in one of your shirts anyway!"

Seeing that there was no way he could now have some peace and quiet, the wolf gave up on meditating. Turning to the weasel he shrugged, "Just don't touch my things."

Saitou moved away to a corner and stared at nothing in particular. Misao sighed.

_What is it with Saitou today? It's not like him to back down so easily._

"WAKATTA!" She sat on the opposite side of the wall. Time ticked slowly... It was going to be a long afternoon... And night for that matter.

Not being a very patient person, Misao just couldn't stand the silence much longer. The wolf was not moving from his place. It almost seemed like he was sulking! That is if you call staring into space expressionless, sulking... It probably was, knowing Saitou Hajime.

_This is unbearable... I need to talk about something.. About anything because this cop when he is silent is even more unnerving._

"You could've just sent someone to help find Aoshi and Megumi. You didn't have to come yourself you know... Considering you and Tokio are having problems."

_Ugh... Good start Misao... Get the wolf in a tissy..._

She could see him gritting his teeth after she spoke. She almost regretted opening her big mouth.

"Gomenasai... I just thought... You know..."

"No I don't know weasel. I'm not a mind reader..." _If I was Tokio wouldn't have left._

"Kami..." Misao threw her hands up in the air and started playing with her kunais. She threw one across the room for target practice. Then another... Then another... They all hit their mark but one didn't and it bounced off the wooden wall and nicked Saitou's jacket that was folded in a corner. The wolf immediately stood up and inspected his jacket. Giving Misao his most menacing scowl, he gathered up the kunais and slammed it beside her.

"Geez! I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to cut your jacket! And stop looking at me like I just killed a person or something!"

Not listening Saitou started examining the cut. He'd mend it right now so that the tear wold not get any bigger but there were no needles and thread available.

"Tell me Itachi... If someone were to insult the Oniwaban.. What would you do?" The wolf stared.

"Heh. I'd give them a good lashing of course! No one gets to insult the Oniwaban and come out unscathed. Not if I can't help it!"

The wolf stepped closer to her and held the Itachi's chin rather forcefully. "Good... Then you know what I mean." He nodded towards his uniform.

"Feh! The cops are all shrewd and corrupt. Don't go giving me a lecture on pride and loyalty."

She tried to remove his hands but the cop raised his other hand intent on striking her. His eyes glowing a reddish amber that she felt something turn in her stomach. Waiting for him to strike at her face she closed one eye... Waiting... Waiting... But it never came. Instead the wolf went back to the corner, his eyes lost again.

_Can it be? This cop actually takes pride being part of a corrupt government? But why is he here helping me get Aoshi-sama back?_

The she remembered, he had spoken of duty before. She felt bad for what she said. The wolf was there out of duty first... His personal affairs came in second.

_He placed duty first over his own family... Is that why he is so... so... Angry?_

She felt sorry for him. As a person she had always been taught to nurture others and it was this same instinct which led her inch closer to Saitou. His head was covered now by his arms as if he was sleeping. But the weasel knew better... The wolf never sleeps on a mission. Lightly she placed her hand on his arm. The wolf didn't stir.

"Saitou... I'm sorry." she whispered. She hoped he would look up, if only for him to see that she meant what she said. But still he didn't stir. His whole face hiding behind his arms. She wondered what face the wolf was hiding. His breathing was erratic, that much she could tell. Letting her hands slide to his back she traced his hair and then started rubbing his neck.

_His muscles are so taunt... He must be stressed out._

After a few more moments the wolf finally took her hand off his neck. "You should go Misao. We'll be leaving soon." Not daring to look up he searched his pockets and took out some money.

"Take this and buy yourself something pretty." Came a very hoarse voice. _Leave me alone._

The message was clear to her. It was a bit annoying though that he'd dismiss her just like that. But if it will do him any good, she decided to just leave him alone for now.

Finding her way around the town wasn't too bad. She had heard the island was small and that the population was just centered in Naha. As she passed several stores she really couldn't figure out what to buy. There were so many nice things, like bracelets, necklaces, hair braids... Her eyes were oogling on a couple of what the store owner called a "stuffed toy".

"Kawaii!" Misao beamed with glea while she held up the soft plushie doll that resembled a dog in her hands. "How much for this I want it!!"

The store owner being the shrewd he was, offered her an excellent price citing that she will never find one in Okinawa even in Kyoto or Tokyo just like it for it was an imported from Europe. Misao of course who did not have a clue she was being ripped off gladly paid for the stuffed dog and went away happily strolling the streets with her new toy.

"Oh I can't wait to show you to Saitou-san! Oh you cute cute puppy you!" She talked to the stuffed toy completely forgetting she was being ridiculous...

Completely oblivious to the fact that a number of people were already snickering behind her calling her "baka" and "weird". As she walked around town with a twinkle in her eye and a stuffed dog in her hands she counted the money that was left. _Ack! And I didn't buy anything for the cop! Oh no... He'll be pissed I'm sure... _She desperately went from store to store asking if they sold cigarettes and almost gave up until she found another "import" shop specializing on the commodity.

"What? You are kidding right? That much for a lousy pack?" She tried re-counting the money in her head. Finally she gave up. "I won't pay THAT much for it... Maybe you can give me half off or something?"

Blinking her eyes in a most girly manner, the man just laughed and closed the door on her face.

_Stupid! Stupid cop! Stupid store owner! I will never ever try to buy cigarettes again!_

At a lost on what to get the wolf she wandered around some more. The sun was already setting on the horizon before she even got another idea. Running towards another clothing shop that was just about to close she procured some blue thread and finally headed back from where she came from.

_The wolf is probably ready... We should be leaving very soon..._

Being a shinobi has it's advantages... They were fast and were able to fly... well it looked like flying.. on rooftops. She was back in the dingy inn in no time at all. Quietly she opened the shoji door to their rented room and as she did so... She had to hold her nose and mouth to kept from gagging. The stupid wolf was smoking again! And this time, ashes were all over the floor and beside him a whole pack laid empty. She frowned. _Stupid cop!_

Tip toeing closer she took the jacket from the floor and started mending it. Being a shinobi was always good. She had a whole stack of needles to chose from. And maybe Saitou's gift was a bit on the cheap side compared to the stuffed dog...

_But hey.. It's a gift... He's lucky I even thought about him after he was such a jerk..._

She grinned as she started mending the jacket. She never considered herself a lady but at least she did know how to sew... She had learned the skill from Omasu... It was too bad she didn't learn much of the other things Omasu had tried to teach her. She worked fast afraid that the wolf might wake up. Glancing back at him she smiled.

_A sleeping wolf... Now you don't see that everyday. I thought he never slept on duty? He must be tired..._

Standing up she gently placed the needles back into her gi. Stretching the jacket she made sure that her handywork would not break. Slowly she placed the uniform on top of his shoulders.

_It's cold... That should keep him warm for now._

Moving to the window she watched the sun as it slowly disappeared. In a few more moments she'll have to wake the wolf. But for now she'll let him sleep... _Just enough to get his strength back._


	12. Men and Women

**CHAPTER 12: Men and Women**

"Did you like the tea?"

"No…" Aoshi Shinomori looked up from the table to stare at her. His steely eyes painted in coldness once again and anger at the same time. He believed firmly that Megumi has betrayed him. _Opium… To be making that once again…_

"Ah. I had wanted to put poison in it earlier but Keisuke-san wouldn't let me." She laughed at him bitterly.

"What is the cause of all this? Why the sudden change Megumi?" His voice was clipped as he stared back into the empty cup and gripped it, more for strength than anything else.

"You had them killed…" She spat out vehemently at him.

Aoshi jerked his head up. "I know I have disposed of many when I had worked under -him-." He couldn't quite get himself to say the name of Takeda Kanryuu. "But.. I have no idea what you are talking about."

She stood up and took a note from her pocket… Her hand crumpling the note slightly and an uncomfortable silence stilling the air that afternoon. She placed the note beside him and was about to say something but decided against it.

_If he reads it, that should be more than enough information…_

Slowly he took the note. What has he done to deserve this? Looking up he found himself alone again. There were no guards and yet there was no choice but to stay. He couldn't let her go… Not yet… Not until he finds out. He flicked the note open with one hand and that coldness he felt earlier, was nothing compared to the chill that went down his spine… He was a cold blooded murderer of the people she had took her whole life to find as he read the note he had sent to Kanryuu…

_Kanryuu_

_We were unable to convince the Aizu doctor to come with us, instead we have brought his daughter in his place. I have left your men to do the search, whether or not he finds them, I suggest you have him disposed off._

_Shinomori_

Tossing the note aside, Aoshi's eyes lost their clarity once again. That night he took Megumi from her home, he could not remember it well. Only that they found out her father escaped the estate with his other daughter. Megumi was a fortunate extra who had followed the footsteps of her father… She never did find out that the five of them were there before harassing her father to go with them. That he had Hannya and Beshimi visit several times to –change- her father's mind. Now old ghost are here to haunt him…

_But I…_ _I deserve this…_

* * *

When he awoke it was already dark, scanning the room he noticed the weasel staring outside. He raised his head up slowly and the uniform jacket that was on him fell towards his back to the floor. Not bothering to pick it up, he got up and stood quietly next to her and scowled.

"You should've woke me weasel…" he said in a low and irritated voice.

She flinched, unable to move at the sudden surprise. "Saitou! Don't do that you creep!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Because!" Not really finding an answer, she shoved the stuffed puppy towards his chest in an effort to push him away. "Baka!"

Letting out a sigh the wolf moved slightly. "Again… Why did you not wake me up?"

There was a moment of silence between them before Misao finally spoke up. "You looked…" _Now what shall I tell him? He looked dejected just sitting there? Hmmm… He's been so moody and I cannot stand another one of his fits…_ Misao had wanted to lie but that was never her so instead she settled for a tease.

"Ah! You looked so tired and dejected… You're no use to me when you're like that!" She tried to copy his smirk but it came out more like wry grin.

"You are right weasel…"

_I'm right? Is he admitting he's wrong? Well this is new…_

"We should go." Moving away he took his katana from the floor and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute Saitou!"

"What?"

"Your jacket!" Misao pointed at the blue jacket on the floor. "I thought you said it was important!"

"I'll get a new one. You tore it." He shrugged.

Moving swiftly she retrieved it and threw it at his face. Surprised he put up the handle of his katana and caught it there. Shaking his head, he slid the door open.

"And after all the mending I had to do. This is the way you re-pay me?" She shouted back with both of her hands on her hip.

"Shut up weasel. I'm –not- in the mood for idle chatter." He replied as he set the stuffed dog down on a nearby table and put on the jacket, noting where she had fixed it rather haphazardly. "And this?" He pointed to the stichtching. "Do you think this is good enough? It will just tear once again when I fight."

_You ungrateful cop!_

She clenched her fist and stomped closer to him taking the the stuffed animal with her. "Let's go. You're not fun to talk to."

"Leave the toy weasel… You can't drag that around over there." He shook his head once again.

_This girl is supposed to be the Okashira… Still she acts more like a child each time._

"Fine! But we're coming back here after we get Aoshi-sama and Megumi-san!" She shouted angrily.

With a snort, Saitou headed outside not waiting for the fuming Okashira. His amber eyes, slightly with a tinge of red and his gaze slightly off kilter, that though did not escape Misao's attention.

_He's not himself… Of course… Like I'm not either. I shall just have to make the best of this._

She slid her hands inside her pockets where her kunais were kept. Tonight she knew the wolf might need her help and she needs to keep her wits about her if she wanted Aoshi back. At least, she wasn't in on this alone… She frowned slightly, just a little worried that perhaps the wolf would be more of a hindrance than anything else. However, she would rather be with someone right now… And the wolf is just as good a companion as any.

Lost in thought as she followed his back… He grabs her and pulls her down by the waist. "Look where you're going Itachi Musume. Don't tell me you just intend to march in there like you were a guest." His whisper was low and Misao could feel her breathing into her ear. Not used to this type of closeness, she felt her cheeks warm and her body unable to move.

_Kami! This cop is a freak of nature…_

But she made no effort to remove his hand from her waist nor push his face away. Instead she looked right at him… His eyes alert once again… The glazed look which had her worried earlier was gone.

"It's time to work…" He grinned at her, if she had not known him as the bastard cop that he was, she'd almost say he looked quite attractive. But of course not… The lean face and sharp features, she wasn't concerned about that. _Of course not… I've got to get Aoshi-sama back!_

"Let's go.." She whispered back smiling and staring at his eyes. The moon was high up in the horizon and she can see hints of gold in the dark. Shaking her head at herself, she ran in front of him heading to the side of the gate.

* * *

"Drink this…" Keisuke handed Megumi a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

Rolling her eyes at him, "Why are you so concerned?"

"I like you."

"Because you want me to start making opium again? Just like your brother?"

Keisuke started to chuckle as he reached for another sashimi. "I don't need you for that. As long as you can keep Shinomori here, that's good enough. Do you still love him?"

She placed the glass of water back on the table. "How can I?"

"Of course..Of course.. Why don't you just take me instead Megumi? We seem to hit it off pretty well." He moved closer to her… Towards her cheek.

"Don't lay a hand on me again Keisuke." Getting up she started for the hall towards her room.

"Didn't you enjoy the kiss before?" He called after her. Megumi's answer was a slam of the door and Keisuke just laughed.

"Stupid woman…I never did like women…"


	13. Fatal Attraction

**CHAPTER 13: Fatal Attractions**

"Good job weasel." He grinned a sly one at her. "I didn't think you'd get us this far."

"Shut up Saitou." She crouched low by the corner of the wall peeking from behind, two men blocked the hall way that they needed to go through to get to the main hallway.

"Tch... It would've been easier if you just stayed back in Kyoto. The two men frightening you?" Looking down he smirked at her "I should just walk right up behind them and stab them."

"Don't insult me. I am a shinobi you know. I have learned a few things." She shot thim a vehement look. "Stupid cop... I always did think you were bloodthirsty..."

"Fine fine... You let me affect you too much weasel." A smug look planted itself on the wolf's face.

Saitou Hajime got up from where he was seated, Misao tried to grab his hand to stop him.. He was quick though and like a cat which made not the faintest of sounds, he approached the two men from behind. Holding onto the tsuba of his katana, he readied himself to strike.

"Don't Saitou!" Misao shouted.

The wolf grunted and shook his head as the two men suddenly became aware of his presence, turned around and charged at him. He was close enough though to immediately hit the first with his tsuba, a swift clean hit straight to the stomach. The man tumbles backward and hit his head on the wall rendering him unconscious. The second man, noticeably larger in built raised the butt of his rifle to strike at Saitou's head while the wolf spun around and making his elbow make contact with the larger man's side. The henchman though was not fazed enough to fall to the ground and tried to bring down his rifle to the wolf.

"Watch out!" Misao shouted.

"Tch! Be quiet weasel! The wolf took out his katana in an effort to slice through the man's belly but it was deflected by the hard metal of the rifle making a screeching sound.

"Misao! My name IS Misao!" The weasel rushed towards them, her eyes shining something wild, Taking out the end of her kunai she shouted, "Get out of the way you fatso!" She grabbed his neck with both of her hands and whispered to the lump of flesh. "I'll get that stupid wolf for you!"

Saitou took the opportunity and buried his katana to the man's side. Piercing through it and quickly withdrawing, making only a slight incision through the man's stomach, he made sure to hit a vital area. It would be a lot easier if the weasel was not there... Probably a lot -more- quiet and he wouldn't actually have to cut anyone in half. He straightened up and flicked his katana and watched as the blood slowly oozed out of the man, sending him to slump lifeless in front of the amber eyed man.

Misao let go of the man's neck and stood there stunned. She's seen him kill before, the first time was to save her life and Eiji.. but surely there was no chance in hell this man could've taken the both of them. And why did he spare the other one at the corner? She looked back at him vehemently.

"Why did you do that! What the hell is wrong with you?" Her fist clenched to her side, trying to stop herself from throwing the kunais towards him. She watched his face for a moment, realizing that his amber eyes were once again glazed. What is written on them?

"Nothing is wrong with -me-." He said and shrugged. "Next time do me a favor and do -not- blow the whistle prematurely."

* * *

A pair of silken hands opened the dark room. The shadow disappeared as he slid inside and closed the door behind him. Flicking a match,his hands lighted the oil lamp quietly while his eyes watched the other sleep. The lamp shines upon the sleeping body as he watched him in hunger. Looking at every curve and nook, every indentation and protrution... It was torture not to be able to touch him back then... But now the desire and lust just all came out and the lamp was set on top of the night table while his other hand took out the revolver.

_With him I cannot take any chances..._

A triumphant smile escaped his lips as his hands travelled the length of the sleeping man's stomach. Lightly but definitely feeling the grooves that separated his muscles there, carefully he traced up towards Aoshi's chest... Letting the fingers play there at the round protrution. If only his hands could pinch the shinobi's aereoles without waking him up, he would be all over them... All over him.. He grinned wistfully and then he decided... He will have a taste of those determined lips, which always seemed to be pursed together unable to speak. Now he can do what he wants, Kanryuu always made sure he did not touch the Shinobi. "He's my best man.", he would say... And yet Keisuke wanted him to be -his- own bitch for lack of a better word.

His hands went down to his groin. Tonight will be a completion for both of them. He knows that the Icicle just haven't found out the joys of these kind of relationships... But once he does, there was no doubt... They'd end up together and finally leave Japan. He brought his lips slightly, but not quite touching at the same time stroked him below.

"Ah... Megumi..." The shinobi half gasped and just slightly, he saw him shiver.

_What a lovely dream you are having Aoshi Shinomori..._

Losing control the assailant planted his lips on the icicle like a vise. The shinobi half gasping opened his eyes. He stared wide-eyed, until he just realized what was on his face and what was on him down -there-. Automatically both his hands flew to his assailants side, knocking him over to the floor. He closed his pants and got up. Irritated that what was a wonderful dream between him and the doctor was actually just a sly half-bred maneater.

Reaching for his kodachis he towered over him, "Keisuke do you want to die?"

"Shinomori-sama... I really suggest you keep your temper." Keisuke smiled and pointed the gun at him. "And there are others in -Megumi's- room. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her would you?"

Keisuke saw Shinomori flinch just slightly and contented himself with a smirk.

"Perhaps you would like to see Shinomori-sama?"

"Take me to her."

"So you can continue your sweet dream?"

Aoshi Shinomori did not look back, except he waited right beside the door. Aoshi needed to get out of there, even if he has to kill Keisuke in front of her. He was after all a murderer.

* * *

"You murdered a helpless man." She chided him. "The Captain of the Shinsengumi, afraid of a man who is slightly larger than him. A man who is obviously slow in the head and in skill that..."

"Shut up weasel. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes I do! You have no respect for life! You're not only a coward but a -corrupt- man!"

The glazed eyes suddenly cleared, Saitou's boots made a loud thump as he grabbed Misao and shoved her towards the wall. Not letting go, he sneered at her, his face only a few inches away from hers.

"You may call me anything you wish... Heartless, cold and ruthless... But do not call me coward nor corrupt. That man died because he chose the wrong path to take and it was inevitable. If I had wanted to, I could also kill him." He nodded towards the unconscious man by the wall. "You and I know that these two are of no importance to this case. Underlings that knows nothing. It was his choice and if you would've..." _kept quiet, there would be no need to actually use my katana._

He stopped himself short. There was no sense blaming the weasel.

"If I would've what?" Misao narrowed her eyes... "I know what you're going to say. So just say it! I'm being a hindrance!"

Narrowing his eyes at her, he cleared his throat and lossened his grip. "You -are- a nuisance... But I..." He stopped again and chose his words more carefully. "You are needed."

_What did he just say? He what? And what the hell was needed?_

She shook her head again as she looked at the dead man. There was nothing she could do, the wolf killed him already. If only she could've stopped him. _Why is it that he never listens to anyone?_ She sighed and pushed his arm away. This was the reason she had never been fond of the wolf. It wasn't that she believed the rumors that he was a dirty cop... Nor that he was corrupt. He certainly did not look like a coward... But what she hated most in him was his utter disregard for life. That day in Shingetsu village, he killed Senkaku's man fiercely without a second thought and then with Eiji's brother he had called him an idiot for not waiting and blamed the dead for putting the village in danger. No he was not a coward nor was he a corrupt Meiji official...

"You're just heartless." She blurted out as they walk. Her eyes grew wide as she realized she had spoken out loud. She held her breath waiting for another outburst from the wolf but she was not witness to any. _He didn't even change his stride, maybe he didn't hear me? Well that's a relief. _

She went ahead of him just for a test, maybe the wolf will stab her in the back or something for being so forthright, again nothing... Coming to a corner, she waved Saitou not to move. Two blind corners awaited them.

Saitou peeked from behind her... "Tch... Looks like we've run out of options Itachi. We'll have to separate."

"Yes that's probably the best thing." She answered back.

"Take the left and I'll take the right. I'll go first and don't move until I motion you to." He ordered.

"I thought I was the shinobi? Why are you giving orders?" Indignantly she placed her hands on her hip.

"I'm older."

She started to snicker. Oh yes she still hated him... But that just sounded utterly ridiculous coming from the wolf's mouth.

"Stop that." He growled and took her arm.

"You're such a spoil sport. Whatever happened to that cutting edge wit you had with Kenshin and Aoshi-sama and..." Her mouth formed into an "O" and she frowned, "Aoshi-sama..."

"Weasel... You need to clear your head."

"You don't understand."

"I do."

"You don't! Aoshi-sama is..."

"I'm tired of hearing of him! I can't stand it when you're like this." He growled at her in an almost animalistic voice.

"Like what?"

"When you..." _frown!_ "are being a child."

"I'm NOT a child." she pouted.

"Then prove it weasel!" He pulled her close and looked right into her sea green eyes. Not letting her go, a bit oblivious to everything else around them. The wolf felt himself go warm and wondered what the hell he's getting himself into.

"How? Hurry up I hate it when you leer!" She hissed.

"Kiss me." The words just came out but he was sure this is the best course of action. He knows -exactly- where this is going to lead to and since he did know, he could be the master, the controller and it will end up exactly as he wanted it. He waited as patiently as he could. He was not a deprived man at all, there has been times that he never did need it. This one though was purely professional in his eyes, just long enough for them to get out of here. If she was going to separate from him, he had to be sure.


	14. Misao This and That

**Chapter 14: Misao This and That**

She looked at him incredulously. Her eyes gleamed with an annoyance bordering on hatred. To kiss him would mean to give in to the wolf and to refuse would mean to admit she was still a child. Which carried more weight? In both cases her pride would be hurt.

"Can't make up your mind can you weasel?" He stood straight up and crossed his arms.

"I don't see any reason to give in to you Saitou." She spat.

"Still demonstrating what a bull headed -child- you are?" Chuckling, he licked his lips. "Right here and I promise you it won't hurt... Or are you afraid that your Aoshi-sama will find out?"

"Don't get Aoshi-sama involved in this!" She tried not to shout out but her voice was undeniably loud.

"Ahou. He's been involved ever since we left Kyoto. A ghost that always clouds your mind when I really need you to think and be alert." He stepped close to her, holding her eyes with his amber ones.

"This isn't the time to talk about this!" She stomped her feet.

"And when would be a good time? When you step in there and find him laced all over another woman? Or when you finally see him and go rushing towards him when there are guns pointed at your back?"

He shook his head. Misao was naive, but he already knew that. What he loathed and admired in her though was her tenacity and stubborn belief. Had it been another time and if he had -not- been married, he would've actually considered going after her affections seriously. He shook his head again.

_Now why am I even considering -that-?  
_  
While he mulled over this sudden new development, a pair of soft hands reached for his neck and tugged at him to bend down. For a moment his eyebrow quirked up and it took a while for him to digest that the Itachi was actually going to go through with it. He stared even deeper into those eyes and then dropped his gaze to those soft red lips.

_It has been a while... Yes it has and I could... Just for a moment enjoy this._

The weasel looked -lovely- as she closed her eyes and slightly, ever so slightly opened her lips. He could enjoy this... But no, the whole point was to get Misao out of a rut. The kiss was not really necessary. Unable to move he let his lips just lightly graze on hers. _No tongue, this is just purely to see..._ As they touched, his held his breath. Her lips were soft just as he expected and they quivered slightly under his. He reached behind her head and caught her braid, pulling her towards the right in an effort to break the kiss. He can't do this to himself. He can't just simply fall into her innocence. He can't just give in to -this-. So he finally jerked her head and pulled tight on her braid.

"Owww! What the hell was that for?" Her eyes flew open as the scalp behind the back of her head throbbed painfully.

"You passed." He growled. Damn the weasel girl! As to why he thought it would be good for her to stop thinking of Shinomori... Well it was a damn torture to himself as all he had wanted to do earlier was just take her mouth completely and demand of her tongue. Yes he was sure they would've been soft too.

"Glad to hear that... stupid cop." She murmurred to herself. Now what was that about? Why was she blushing furiously. It was her first kiss yes. She had thought the wolf would've been rough on her or maybe even push her towards the wall and pin her down. Or maybe just pull her somewhere were they could continue what was started.

_Why do I? Why do I feel a bit -disappointed-?_

Pushing her thoughts to the side as she saw the wolf go on ahead. He waited for his signal. _Alright, so the wolf will take the left and I the right._ Seeing his hand raise, she sprinted for the end of the blind corner.

* * *

"Go back to sleep Aoshi-sama. You'll see her tomorrow." Keisuke replied and pulled on his long black hair while playing with the gun with his other hand.

"No. You will take me to her." Came a very cold reply from the shinobi. His skin was litterally crawling from Keisuke's intrusion earlier. If he could find Megumi's room, he can just go ahead and do as he planned. And it wouldn't matter, he'll just drag Megumi back to Kyoto and they can fix things there or she can leave him. All that matters is they get away from this hell.

"I don't think you have a choice." Keisuke tilted his head, and then four men appeared all clad with rifles. "Continue with your sweet dreams Shinomori-sama, I doubt you can get very far without your kodachis. I'll tell Megumi in the morning about... How you truly do lust after her." With a chuckle Keisuke left, while all the Shinobi could do was follow him with his eyes.

* * *

Saitou looked over the map in his hand and smirked. At least the idiots at the Okinawa Police Station actually were good for something. He had deliberately sent Misao off on a wild goose chase, to a less conspicuous part of the mansion. That should keep her safe and out of his hair for now while he looks for Keisuke Kanryuu. Swiftly he made his way down the main hall and descended the stairs to the right entering a rather glamorously decorated hall way.

_Tch... Just as he thought, the taste of a homophile... Lavish and gaudy._

Leaning behind a column, he watched as a man bobbed his head in an effort to stay awake. Taking his katana, he waited just slightly as his victim's eyes closed and struck him on the side of the neck, making the man fall unconscious. He threw open the door and scanned the room, before settling his eyes on the bed that was clearly still 'made'.

_What the hell?_

Pulling on the unconscious man off the hallway and into the room, as he closed the door furtively, he missed a shadow pass him going straight from where he and Misao just came from. Unaware the wolf immediately tied the unconscious man and deposited him inside the washroom and exited the room, going further down the opposite way.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could checking each one of the rooms. She frowned each time finding them deserted and puzzled over why there weren't any guards. The weasel had started getting suspicious and looked back from where Saitou had left her. _He did order me to go here..._

_Wait! Wait! That stupid cop! He did this on purpose! Wait till I get my hands on him!_

Turning around she had wanted to stalk off the direction of where he disappeared. She stopped though, there were still a few rooms she had not checked and if there was anything the wolf would hate is to miss out on something just because she became angry. She thought for a minute and stood there, of course this was deliberate. The cop wanted to get rid of her so that he can move around unrevealed. Her face flushed in anger and she hit her temple a few times. Didn't the cop just say he needed her? So why this? Misao took a few steps and started to pace. She hated to admit it but the cop did need her, it's a big mansion after all. He just chose to give her the easy part of the job. Which made her even more furious!

_That baka! Wait till I see him and I'll throw my kunais at him and I'll even rip that uniform off!_

Her mouth formed an 'O' again. That sounded so inappropriate! What the hell? Taking off his clothes? Didn't he just took off his clothes on the boat ride? She shook her head wondering why she's suddenly not afraid, instead she felt a warmth flushing to her cheeks like it did before. Trying to focus, she gripped her kunais tighter and open a few more rooms, before finally finding something.

"Megumi-san!" The weasel burst into the room, straight towards the doctor who was sitting by the desk.

"Misao..." The words that came out of the doctors mouth were soft and she found herself for the first time smiling.

The weasel grabbed hold of Megumi's arm trying to pull her up. "Quick! We've got to get out of here! Where is Aoshi-sama?"

Megumi looked away and brushed Misao's hands off her. "I don't know and I'm not leaving Misao."

"WHAT?" The weasel wide-eyed exclaimed. Then she found something very wrong in this situation, there were no guards here and... Megumi was just sitting there making no effort to escape these drug dealers. "Come on Megumi! Saitou's here too. We just need to find him and Aoshi-sama and then we can leave. The Police will arrive soon!"

Megumi eyes soften at Misao's prodding. She always did like Misao, the situation has always been that eventhough she teased Misao quite a lot, she was also looking for her approval with regards to Aoshi. The two of them were inseparable even if there were times Aoshi ignored Misao to be with Megumi. She -knew- this of Aoshi, that Misao was very important to him even if he did not show it. But now it did -not- matter.

"Go back with Saitou-san to Kyoto Misao... There's nothing here for the two of you." She said and went back to reading her notes, not really comprehending what was written there.

The weasel watched her quietly. Something was wrong and she was sure about it. Megumi-san wouldn't just give up like this. Maybe she and Aoshi were running away together. She looked deep inside and frowned, yes it made her sad that they would go off where she can't reach them... And yet it wasn't like before, she wasn't angry. And most of all, she wasn't jealous anymore. Had she finally accepted the both of them?

_Maybe... I don't know..._

"Megumi-san... Don't run away. I know I've been quite a nuisance for you and Aoshi-sama... And that I make things hard for the two of you..." She looked down on the floor. Why was she saying this.. Saying this would mean she would lose Aoshi-sama for good and her feelings... Where are they? "But I want the two of you to be happy." She finished, she was sure of her answer but she was sad and confused... Not sure why exactly, so she fiddled her thumbs just like a child would do.

The doctor turned to her again and smiled. "It's nothing like that. Aoshi and I..." She looked away and stared at the wall, "We're not running away... We're not even going to be together... We're through."

"WHAT?" The weasel girl shouted. "No way! You can't be through! He loves you and I see it and.. and... I've seen the two of you become happy together. You've been good for him, more than I could ever do..." She stopped. What the hell was she saying? This was what she had wanted all along and yet, here she was edging them to get back together.

"There are things you do not understand Misao, things that you really shouldn't even find out about us." The doctor stood up and went for the door. "Please leave..."

"No way! I won't leave until you give me an answer! You can't just do this to Aoshi-sama!" she got up and sat down on the bed. "And... you can't just do this to me either." She added quietly. "Please Megumi-san... We never got along but don't just throw us away without a reason." She gulped trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to come out.

Megumi sighed and left the door open. She sat down on the bed with Misao and took her hand. "You must promise... That you will not change towards Aoshi because you -can- be his anchor. If you promise this I will tell you."

Misao nodded solemnly, wondering what could possibly be wrong. She had wanted to interrupt and tell the doctor that only she (Megumi) has been succesful in doing that. Misao knew this a long time ago, back when Shishio was still a threat and when her grandfather almost got killed. She was there and eventhough she was, she could not reach her Aoshi-sama.

"Aoshi along with the -others-, when they were working for Kanryuu had me kidnapped and taken away from my home. I have already accepted this a long time ago. My family in Aizu has disappeared that day also, so when I came home, Aoshi was waiting for me. He had asked where my father was and truly I did not know. And even my sister was missing." She paused and took a deep breath. "I was very glad they did not find them, which gave me hope that they were still alive -somewhere-. However, I finally found out the truth recently that Aoshi had sent a letter to Kanryuu suggesting that Kanryuu's men kill them as soon as they were found."

The weasel shook slightly but she stilled herself. "I'm sorry Megumi-san... I really am. Aoshi-sama back then... He is not the same Aoshi now isn't he? Don't you believe that he loves you? Isn't that enough?"

"No it's not. Understand Misao that I've been alone all this time and even my profession was inspired by my father. I cannot taint his memory by loving someone who had him killed."

"But you don't know that Megumi-san! The letter wasn't it only a suggestion to Kanryuu? You are not sure what had happened!" Misao took Megumi's hand into hers. "Please... Believe him, as he is -now-. Did you at least ask?"

"No... There was no need to. I have proof.." She looked back at Misao her eyes now covered in steel. "My sister has confirmed that father was indeed killed by one of Aoshi's men... Beshimi."

_No... I can't be hearing this right! Aoshi-sama ordering Beshimi to kill Megumi's father? And Megumi's sister where is she?_

Misao stood up. She can't let her feelings get in the way -again-. She has a duty as okashira just like what Aoshi and her grandfather has said and just what the wolf has shown. She must stay calm and focused. Even if Aoshi was the most important person to her, if this is true then he has tainted the Oniwaban's name again. And it is unforgivable to hide it from someone he professed to have cared for. And yet if it is not true, then she needs to get the truth for Megumi.

"Where is your sister?" The Okashira asked in an almost authoritative manner.

"I cannot tell you or she will be in danger." Megumi shook her head.

"Then who runs this place?" She'll attack it from the root then, just like what the wolf would do, clean and swift, no hesitation. She can worry about -that- later. For the first time in since Kyoto, she remembered why she was the Okashira and her duties as one.

"Kanryuu Keisuke. Don't go Misao, he has thugs all over the place." Megumi pleaded worried that the small girl might get herself into more trouble than she could handle.

"I'll go Megumi-san..." She smiled confidently. "Although, I think someone's already beat me to him."

_Yes that stupid cop... Tricking me... I'll get him later too!_

A laughter comes through the door, both the women's heads spun around to see a man in his yukata pointing a gun towards both of them. Behind him were a few more men.

"I didn't know you had a visitor Takani... And I was just about to tell you about Shinomori's dream earlier." He grinned and entered the room.


	15. Harsh Realities

**Chapter 15: Harsh Realities**

"Pretty pathetic that the fool Keisuke can keep you here without a shackle on your foot."

Aoshi turned slowly, "What are you doing here?"

Fujita Goro just smirked lightly and lit up a cigarette. "I can ask the same of you as well."

"I have no time for you Saitou Hajime." Aoshi went back to sit on the futon, keeping both of his hands hidden in his pocket.

"Again... How pathetic." Saitou threw the closet open and quirked his eyebrow as he saw the familiar yellow-trimmed white trenchcoat of the Shinobi. Grabbing it he noticed that there were still vials and needles in there. He threw the Shinobi a hard glare, "You still have some of your weapons..."

Silence filled the room before finally the wolf, in restrained anger, broke it. "You were supposed to take back the Kitsune and leave this place for the police. What happened?"

"..." Aoshi's eyes turned their steely grey color but he made no move to get up.

"I don't have time for this..." Crushing the butt of the cigarette he grabbed Aoshi by the collar and fixed a map right in between them, "Where is the Kitsune? ANSWER so I can get this over with!"

"Why?" Aoshi's steely eyes flared back, "Aren't you a manslayer yourself? You -enjoy- this..."

"I -am- a manslayer and I could kill you right now, but someone else needs you." An almost pained look crossed the wolf's face but he caught it just in time.

"Megumi?" Aoshi shook his head confused, "I don't know where you get your information but Megumi is the last person who would ever need me."

Quirking his eyebrow, Saitou let him go slowly. _No not Megumi... The weasel.._. "Point out the place where they are keeping Megumi." He commanded the Shinobi, "Hurry up! I don't have time, I'll get her for you if you can't make yourself useful."

Aoshi thought for a long moment, letting the Third Captain of the Shinsengumi grow more annoyed. But this was probably the best choice he told himself, perhaps she will listen to an officer of the law and realize what it is that awaits her. Although, if Saitou ever found out who knows what will happen to her and her future as a doctor? A risk, that he will have to take. Taking the map and holding it up to the light he pointed out a room at the other side of the mansion.

"They just left here... Keisuke was heading straight to her." He narrowed his eyes at the wolf, "Get her. I'll stay here."

Saitou's eyes glinted with annoyance, first because that was exactly where he had sent Misao off to and second because Aoshi Shinomori was being an idiot. He took the sword he got earlier from one of the guards and threw it at the Shinobi's feet. "Ahou... I can't waste time on you now. If you decide to change your mind and be useful to your Okashira, pick up that sword. Your pride is something you have to put aside."

Saying no more, he left the room in a brisk but quiet stride. His instincts telling him he must hurry. He had made a mistake, he should've never taken the weasel to this place. Just one of the many mistakes he's done over the years, like with Tokio... He wasn't there, it was then that he realized what his wife had been trying to tell him all along. A husband has to act in the capacity of a husband, the one thing he had failed to do because of his devotion to his duty. How could that be a mistake, he asked himself and stopped by the far end of the corridor. Finally deciding that it was his mistake not to have thought of letting Tokio know early on, that duty will -always- come first.

Snapping himself out of it, he muttered a curse and moved on. Thinking of his own problems, when he's just put Misao in danger was unacceptable. Little did he know that someone followed him in the shadows.

"Keisuke! What are you..." Megumi choked and turned to Misao pushing her towards her back, "Run for the window, Misao, quickly!"

Misao pushed Megumi's arm away, "No Megumi! So that's Keisuke... He's the one behind all this!" She stepped to the front and took out her kunais. "Surrender Keisuke and let Megumi and her sister free!"

Laughter filled the room as the kunoichi readied her kunais. Keisuke's face contorting to something very smug.

"Don't tell me you actually believe you can fight me."

"You freak! I've seen stronger men than you! Men who doesn't have to resort to blackmail to get what they want!"

He grunted and waved her words to the side, "I'll use whatever I want, whenever I need. Like now." He motioned to the men who were in the corridor. "Shoot the girl."

"NO!" Megumi encircled her arms around the Okashira.

"Get away Megumi! They'll shoot you too." Misao tried to struggle free of Megumi's embrace. _Aoshi-sama will be sad if something happens to you.. I've got to get you out of here..._ Her eyes wandered the entire length of the room, they were surrounded on one end by a blank concrete wall and guns pointed at them from the front. A bead of sweat ran down her forehad as she gritted her teeth. They were cornered just like a bunch of animals ready for the slaughter.

Keisuke snickered, "Megumi, why don't you step away from the girl? I can't guarantee after all that these men have good aim."

"You wouldn't dare touch me!"

"Oh really? Now that you've broken Aoshi's spirit, why do you think I still need you?"

"What are you saying?"

"He came here for you didn't he? And for you to tell him he's had your father killed, what makes you think I still need you?" Keisuke laughed a bit harder and flexed his fingers, "He's lost once again and -I- will help him come back."

She held her breath and furrowed her brows "You were just using me."

"Oh my dear Megumi-san. How stupid can you be? But at least you did find out what happened to your father right? And your sister... I'll keep her around, I still need a source of income after all. Opium is a lucrative business."

Keisuke stepped further into the room and opened the windows... "Get rid of them."

"Feh... I'm not going down without a fight! Get down Megumi!" Pushing the doctor to the ground the Okashira threw both set of kunais at the front men disarming them of their weapons.

"Itai..." One of the thugs cried out as the base of his thumb got hit bluntly by the handle of the kunai. "Stupid bitch!"

"Who you calling bitch, asshole?" Misao's temple twitched and she took out another set of kunais. "Stay back or else!"

"Like that's going to stop us!" Two men dashed for it taking out their knives, while the others reloaded their rifles. She dodged the direct attacks and kicked the solitary desk towards the men, eliciting a loud thud.

Unknown to her, one of the others had succesfully gotten to her blind side and grabbed Megumi.

"Let me go!" She scuffled to get free unsuccesfully.

"Stop right there Missy." The assailant leered at Megumi and directed his statement to Misao. "You don't want this pretty lady getting hurt now..."

"Damn you..." She stood right in the middle of the room. Most of the men were still recovering from being hit earlier and the idiot Keisuke was just by the window not even turning around to look at them.

"Misao, get out of here. Find Aoshi and my sister is at the room close to the balcony! Hurry Misao!"

"NO! I refuse to! An Oniwaban never backs down from a fight! And never leaves a comrade alone!" She gripped her kunais tightly, "And you are like a sister to me!"

She ran towards them kunai in hand. "ARRRRRGGGHHHHHH! You are going down!"

Keisuke turned around this time and smirked as he watched one of his men aim the rifle at the Okashira's back. It didn't matter who died first, both of them were inconsequential now after he got what he needed. It was then that he saw a shadow bolted into the room, making a quick work of the others who had only started getting up. They were unconscious in a matter of seconds. He saw them, wild amber eyes and at once he took out his revolver afraid for his life. The wolf did not notice him, he saw towards the side that a rifle was pointed at Misao's back.

"Watch your back Misao!" Saitou shouted and threw his katana towards her attacker. Before it could hit the spot the henchman turned around to face the wolf, a loud bang was heard and blood splattered on the floor.

"Saitou!" _Please be alive!_ She shouted and by instinct she threw her kunais as hard as she could, hitting the henchman's back and blood oozed out of him slowly as did his life. She stood there wide-eyed... She had killed someone, her hands were now stained with blood. As the body fell towards the ground, she look onwards, the wolf was lying face down on the ground. Her eyes became hard emerald, she had wanted to go to him and to see if he was still alive but now, she has got to act quick... _Megumi, that's what he would've done..._ He would've saved what he could and he will reprimand her if she let her feelings overwhelm her. She turned around to attend to Megumi.

However the aspiring doctor saw the opening amongst all the distraction. She bit the arm of her assailant and pushed him away. She was not trained in any of the martial arts but as a doctor she knew the vital parts of the body. She gave him a kick right in between the legs. There was no point to hesitate after all, even if it was unladylike it was the best she could do for letting Keisuke use her.

Misao at once pounced on the man, digging her kunais into him like a wild animal. Cold her hands were so cold and yet so was her heart. She only stopped stabbing him when she was sure he was not breathing and the blood covered her ninja uniform. The once blue material turned into a dark red.

"That's enough!" Keisuke shouted and pulled out his revolver. "Unlike them I don't have to reload this..." He took a look towards the cop lying on the ground. "Not bad... Ten to one... But I think I'm done playing."

Misao snapped towards him, "Playing! You consider this PLAY?" She got up and prepared herself to launch a quick attack but was held back once again.

"Don't Misao... I'll try to talk to him." She kept her grip firm. If she can strike a deal, she could get Misao and Aoshi out of this situation.. And what just happened earlier... Something in Misao's eyes were different and the way she looked when that cop fell. She wondered what has happened, but perhaps it was just the shock of killing someone for the first time... But she didn't have to kill that man from earlier, what had that malicious cop done to Misao...

"Oh you do want to talk..." Keisuke kept the gun pointed at both of them. "But unfortunately, I'm not interested to speak with you."

Megumi bit her lip... "I'll do anything you want Keisuke-san..."

A long silence enveloped the room... Before it got broken by a whistling sound cutting through the air.


	16. Of Men and Those Who Follow Them

**Chapter 16: Of Men and Those Who Follow Them**

Aoshi Shinomori stood in the same place for who knew how long…Right by the window just staring off and letting his eyes glide the dark shadows of the trees, pierced only by a sliver of moonlight. Why he found it insurmountable, his worries this time eludes him. He was like shackled to this place by the window sill when he knew quite well what he should be doing, that is going after Keisuke and making sure the damn wolf doesn't pull any tricks. He knew how ruthless the wolf was and that the blasted cop would not give a gall about Megumi nor Misao, all that matters was that he gets his prey behind bars. The shinobi's eyes narrowed abruptly. In the shadows where his eyes laid, just a few paces beyond the water was movement. Years of training as a shinobi, lent his senses to be sharp especially his eyesight were like that of a night owl. It only took a few moments for him to realize what was going on. From where he stood, he saw policemen getting situated and a number of them going off to the side, which only meant to the former Okashira that the Police was surrounding the place.

"Good…", he muttered to himself and turned away when a glint of metal caught his eye. At once he turned and saw an Armstrong cannon pointed slightly to the south and the wheels of what he knew was a gattling gun was being pulled into place. He stood there as flashes of his former comrades and friends faces invaded his mind. His stomach turned, it was something he hasn't really gotten over, only in time accepted. But not alone… He remembered her, how Megumi helped him in time. A long and slow healing but she did not give up on him when he hurt and this time…

Quickly and swiftly, just like a true shinobi was trained to do, he fled the room clutching at his sword and shiruken. He will fight this time, not only for her but also for himself… He will not vindicate the wolf, but he will vindicate his borrowed life from his friends. They have not died in vain and this time, his eyes were clear, the same blue eyes that the weasel knew well if only she was there to see it. She would've been proud.

* * *

A whistle followed by a loud boom shook the mansion and Misao tried to keep her balance. "What the hell is going on?", she muttered.

"Nothing little girl," Keisuke smirked but a bead of sweat traveled down his forehead. He knew what it was of course, he not only dealt with drugs but firearms as well. "Move it!" He shouted to both Misao and Megumi as he continued to point the gun at them. "Put your hands where I can see them and back out of this room –slowly-."

They did what he said and the room tremored again, as Misao and Megumi heard cracklings and loud bangs outside. The ceiling shook and bits of cement fell to the floor where the cop laid. Misao turned in haste and worry, she wanted to move the wolf or at least see if he was still alive.

"Don't! Or I will shoot your brains out." Keisuke warned as he neared to pass the wolf.

She gritted her teeth and stood there unmoving.

"Misao… Come on, we need to get out of here." Megumi gently spoke to her. They were at a disadvantage and the best thing to do right now was get Misao out alive first. That's what Aoshi would've wanted and everyone else at the Aoiya too.

"I can't…" She balled her hands into a fist.

"MOVE IT! NOW!" Keisuke scowled. "Stop worrying over a dead man." He shouted. He knew if he stayed there too, he'd be dead. His eyes were panicky and his voice was pitched. A part of the wall crumbled to the side as the whole room rocked from another blast. Megumi pulled Misao forcefully and Keisuke followed.

"Misao!" Aoshi shouted as he dashed to where they were. He saw Megumi holding Misao and he looked at her with his clear eyes. How glad he was that they were safe was not betrayed by his face but how his eyes spoke to them, to those people who knew him well.

"Follow me, I know the shortest way to leave this place." The wolf had shown him a map earlier and he did pay quite a good attention to it even if he did show Saitou how indifferent he was.

"Aoshi…" Came Keisuke's voice from behind. He grinned and pointed his gun at all of them as he came closer. "I'm afraid you and I will be the only ones leaving this mansion."

A grunt from behind and a pair of hands grabbed Keisuke's leg. "Ahou ga…" The wolf said, "You're staying right here with me." He winced as he tried to pull Keisuke down towards the floor with him. The villain started kicking the wolf in the stomach and his side where he was bleeding. Annoyed he pointed his gun.

"What the hell? I thought you were dead! It's time to finish this." He hissed.

"You idiot… Didn't anyone tell you how to play possum?" He smirked and winced again. How he could not move his whole body annoyed the hell out of him.

He was indeed waiting for this opportunity, to get closer to Keisuke. He knew it would come and although his strength was leaving him in every moment that passed, he kept conscious long enough to grab at this opening. Seeing the opportunity that the wolf created, Aoshi pushed blitzed pass Megumi and buried his kodachi behind Keisuke shoulder slowly.

"Keisuke, I agree." Aoshi turned the hilt to let his blade break the man's collarbone with a loud crack.

The wolf looked up, "You fool…" he grumbled at the shinobi, "I wanted him alive…"

"Hmph.." He never did like the wolf so he turned to leave. "As I've said follow me." He said more to the two women and proceeded to walk down the hall, but Misao ran back into the room and tugged at the heavy man.

"Help me Aoshi-sama!" Misao shouted as she pulled on the wolf like a pup would pull on a leash unsuccessfully from its master. The ceiling was already breaking and all she knew was that she had to get him out of there.

"Leave Misao. These walls won't support the place any longer."

The weasel shook her head and was able to pull him up at least in a sitting position.

"He's right. We're wasting time here." Aoshi pulled on Megumi's hand.

"Aoshi-sama! Megumi-san!" She felt hot tears traveling down her cheek. Aoshi turned. He was not a cold man, that was something he understood from Megumi… But to help the wolf who had clearly betrayed them…

"He's a traitor. The police bombarding us with their artillery outside is just proof." He stormed off with Megumi reluctantly in tow, disappearing to a corner and Misao desperately grabbing at the wolf's shoulder. The wall beside them collapsed and powder of cement blurred her vision.

"Stop this…" The wolf scowled and brushed her hand away with the last bit of his strength. His arms quivered slightly and his voice was closer to a croak.

"No Saitou… I can't." She cried and pulled stubbornly, "It's the one thing I know how to do and –I- believe in."

"Argh…" He grunted and kept his hand to his side, he felt as if his life was being sucked out of him with every bit of blood that oozed out. "Get out now! I do not want you on –my- conscience!"

She stopped pulling. His conscience? Is that all he thought she was? A baggage? Anger flashed in her eyes… After everything… But she calmed herself, "And I don't want you on mine –either-." She responded coldly.

His amber eyes softened at that moment and he pulled her close to him in a tight embrace, "You can't get me out of here by yourself. Hell… I can't get out of here either…" He looked at those sea green eyes as if by doing so he could speak to the weasel girl. "If you want me alive, find the chief outside. He knows you and that is the best thing to do. There's still quite a few men in here, they need to be apprehended.. Alive if possible."

She brushed the bangs that fell on his face, taking away the profuse sweat that covered his forehead. "You want them alive?" She was confused, just earlier she saw. There was no mistake in his blade, she's been told that over and over again. That this man was the feared third captain who had –no- mercy…

"For questioning of course." He smirked at her, "I need a replacement for that ahou." He nodded a bit out of breath at the dead man on the floor.

"Sou ka." She furrowed her eyebrows at Keisuke's dead body. She finally understood this time… The wolf was an evader after all, he speaks the truth in half syllables but if one was to look closely… She stifled her tears and sniffed slightly, "You bastard… You better be alive when this is over."

He smirked as he panted finally letting her go. His eyes were clearly amused and Misao caught a light mirth in them. "Then stop wasting time."

Heavily he laid his limp back on the wall, turning his head to shield his face from the debris and closed his eyes. Not wasting another moment, Misao ran out as fast as she could. In and out of consciousness, the wolf considered the prudence of his decision but ended up with the same conclusion as he had always thought the weasel might be… A shinobi is fast and efficient. She was the Okashira and if there was anyone whom he trusted it was her for she was not laden with the same prejudices like the others. She was not a –real- witness to his past or at least was not privee to it as much as the others like Kenshin or Aoshi. In the wolf's eyes, she saw him much better than anyone else. The weasel as he saw from Kyoto and their travel here to Okinawa always did choose correctly, even through her tantrums. Finally he stopped thinking and focused on evening his breath, making himself meditate as he knew well to do for he was after all a true swordsman.

* * *

As she weaved through the hallways, a surge of horror, pride and joy struck her all at once. To be trusted by the wolf in such a manner… It made her stronger as if she –was- important. For once, she didn't have to cling to the self-belief that she was fit to lead the Oniwabanshu… That she was no longer a child, always looking for support… She –can- support someone and not just him, through this whole event, she found herself no longer the love struck child but a caring soul who –can- make decisions. The whole ordeal from Kyoto to Okinawa was her hardest moments and yet the most significant ones. She felt fear and confidence all at once but she was no longer confused and she knew it wasn't just blind nor naïve adherence to what she thought was correct. It was not ad hoc self-belief but a true confidence that was tested to be true.

Heading for the rooftop, she surveyed the area and squinted her eyes through the smoke. From one end of the mansion she saw Aoshi, Megumi and another lady come out, but they avoided the trail of the police and led by Aoshi to a safer but deeper part of the woods, they disappeared from her line of sight.

It did not take her too long to find who she was looking for. She grinned and headed straight for where two Armstrong cannons were. "If it had been a few months ago I'd be panicking and just running all over this place to find Koda-san…" she thought to herself. "But that's not the case now…"

"Koda-san!" She shouted and waved at the rather burly Police Chief. "Stop firing Chief!"

The fat man issued a cease fire at once, "O! It's you little lady." He grinned and walked up to her, "Did we finally scare them?" He grinned even more obviously proud of himself.

A unbearable annoyance surged through her, oh how she wanted to hit him on the head and tell him how unwise it was to fire knowing fully well that their own men were inside… But she knew to bite her tongue at least for now to get what she wants, "Uhh yes Chief."

"Lt. Fujita said he'll need reinforcements and that we should wait for his signal." The Chief grinned, "But I made a command decision since it was taking too long. I gather you were successful? And where is the Lieutenant?"

She bowed slightly, "So that's what happened.", she said more to herself. "The Lieutenant is inside sir! Injured and in need of medical assistance right away!" Oh if she could only pummel him to the ground.. And if only that medic could come with her a bit faster.

"Shoyou-san!" The chief waved to a man standing at the corner, "Go with the missy and take a carriage with you." He grinned at Misao, "Well it's time for the police to clean up ne? Run along then." He leered at her just slightly and pushed her with his free hand. At once she remembered something the wolf told her, that all men were not created equal… But not just the chief… Someone else she knew, although she could forgive both of them.

Leading the medic and the horse drawn carriage, she led them to the entrance. Pushing Shoyou to walk a little faster, but she knew she did her job well tonight so she also knew he'd be there waiting. She smiled as she saw his silhouette, this time instead of waking him up, she just stood by and watched the medic do his job. She can talk to him later for now she contented herself watching him sleep, just like the other night.


	17. An Oni in the Oniwaban Mansion

**Chapter 17: An Oni in the Oniwaban Mansion**

He opened his eyes slowly, the light streaming from the window blinded the wolf for a moment and he turned his head away.

"Yokatta!"

Saitou could hear someone in front of him cheering and a face, a LARGE one planted right in front of his. Sea-green eyes, that were too close for comfort... If he wasn't hurting perhaps he'd find them rather –lovely- to wake up to, but hell he felt like a rotten log drifting the murky waters of the Kamagawa.

"Yes I'm not dead yet. Be quiet will you?" He winced… That came out –wrong-.

"Gee… You'd think having a near-death experience will lighten you up a bit you damned cop!" She hit him on the shoulder with a resounding slap and the wolf WRITHED in pain.

"Oh damn it." He cursed and rolled to his other side.

"Eh!" She gasped realizing she just hit his bad shoulder. "Gomenasai Saitou…"

There was something wrong with that, the way she said it almost as if she genuinely cared… And lately he noticed she's not been using the customary "-san". Both the Itachi and the wolf knew and their eyes met for a moment. He just stared at her for a long moment, wondering… The implications could be disastrous, he thought to himself.

"Oh you damned cop! Do you expect me to still call you "Saitou-san"? Just be glad I didn't say something ridiculous like "Hajime"." She smiled trying to get out of the situation. "You must be hungry –Saitou-san-. I'll get you that soba you'd die for."

She stood up. Well it wasn't a mystery now to her, how fond she's gotten of the invalid wolf. All she told herself was, she really didn't know him back then and relied on hearsay.

_He's not too bad, more bark than bite if you ask me… And he did look so helpless just –laying- there for three days. _

As she passed the door, her eyes discreetly stole another look. The wolf was sitting up and STARING at her! Quickly she averted her eyes and made her way out –quickly- like a breeze.

Did he just saw that? He could've sworn, she looked back at him… And no, it wasn't the usual "I hate you and will get back at you look"… It was something he's seen before when he was still younger and occasionally from women who had deadbeats for a husband. Not that he followed up on it after he became a married man… But he wasn't an overly unattractive man either, but he knew face-wise he could not bat an eyelash at Aoshi… and yet the Itachi, he could've sworn just gave him –the- look. He frowned, a bit confused. What could a girl want with someone like him? Hell, if only there was a mirror in the room, the wolf would at least make sure he didn't look so unkempt! His yukata was crumpled, his hair a mess and well… He sniffed the air for a moment…

_I need a bath…_

He grinned just slightly, feeling a bit better just by that. After all what man wouldn't want the attentions of a young beautiful girl? Now if only she dressed up a bit more… Perhaps gotten rid of the braid and let it fall on her shoulders… He could buy her some perfume… "Perhaps a kimono to get her out of that rather skimpy ninja outfit… Although with her smooth legs, it would be a shame to hide them from me…", he mulled.

_What the HELL are you thinking ahou?_

He stopped breathing for a moment. His left hand slowly kneading his temple.

_I must still be sick… Yes that's right… But at least get her in a kimono so she'd actually look more like a woman…_

His eyebrow shot up to the ceiling and he cringed at the thought. The door slid open and for the first time in his life, he was grateful to see Shinomori Aoshi, not the best alternative but the wolf needed to be distracted from his inappropriate thoughts on the weasel girl.

"How are you feeling?" Aoshi stood by the door, eyeing the wolf in his usual cold demeanor.

Saitou stifled a scoff at the question. He never liked it when someone knows he's not in the best of shape. "Never been better actually." The wolf didn't bother to stand up, there was no sense in letting the former Okashira know –anything- about him… And that he was waiting for a certain soba-bearing weasel.

Shinomori just nodded his head. Only a simpleton would be deceived with that kind of answer. "As you can see the Aoiya is not yet fully rebuilt. You can stay if you want but now that you're awake, I better let you know that you've been sharing this room with Okina and I."

"Ah well, I should give my thanks to him then and to you too Shinomori-kun." In truth, he did try to at least sound sincerely grateful, but there was something in him that was stirring to piss off Aoshi. How he did not appreciate the fact that the Shinobi just took off on his own and how he botched up the operation in Okinawa. Add to that fact that he had to calm the weasel girl from worrying about her Aoshi-"sama". A sly grin settled on his face at the thought.

_Aoshi-sama this… Aoshi-sama that… Ahou ga._

"Perhaps when you get –better- you can go back to your wife. I will be glad to send her word." Aoshi continued, crossing his arms. The wolf almost got them all killed back there. What was he doing having the Keishikan bomb the place? And the gattling guns… They were all uncalled for. However, for now Aoshi did decide to tolerate the intrusion of the wolf to the Oniwaban's home, for a few reasons but his offer to get him back to wherever he came from was more important. He simply did not want someone who brings trouble inside nor near the Oniwaban. After all the Oniwaban was separate from the police and he did not want them putting their noses into Oniwaban business.

For a brief moment, anger flashed through Saitou's amber eyes. They flickered at the mention of his wife. Had Aoshi known his circumstance, perhaps he would deem the assistance as an insult but it seemed sincerely given by the icicle so he let is pass.

"Ooh! Aoshi-sama ohayo!" Misao blitzed pass Aoshi and put the bowl of kake soba in front of the wolf, smiling from ear to ear. Saitou uttered a brief thanks, while he observed the Itachi hovering between him and the icicle. "Do you want anything Aoshi-sama? There's some okonomiyaki downstairs."

"No Misao. I was about to go."

"But Aoshi-sama, I don't think you've had breakfast yet!" Misao smiled at him. The icicle looked back at her, it was something he had always liked about Misao that she bounced back quickly as if nothing ever happened, as if everything was alright. And it was true for the most part, the Aoiya will be opening the restaurant in a week. Megumi was safe… The only thing needed now was to make "arrangements" for Masagu, Megumi's sister. His eyes darted to the wolf who did not seem paying any attention to them.

"Make our guest comfortable." Aoshi turned to leave the room and the wolf watched Misao –closely-, if the weasel was going to tail the icicle again. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw Misao closed the door after Shinomori.

"Not going after him weasel?" he teased her, but oh how dead serious his question was if only Misao knew.

"Iie! Aoshi-sama has been busy the past few days. Our finances took a dire hit and someone needs to help Okina in getting things back in order for the Aoiya."

The wolf nodded his head, wondering if they're –that- busy then why is she wasting her time –here-.

"You need to make yourself useful."

"I am! Don't you think pampering a guest of the Aoiya is being useless?" Misao quirked her eyebrow and laughed. Kneeling down, she started rolling the futon to put it away.

"If it's me you are talking about, I don't mind weasel."

"Stop calling me that…"

"I'll call you whatever I want."

She stopped to look back at him, "One day you'll regret it Saitou…" coming closer she whispered… "or should I say Hajime?"

"-You- should stop that. If anyone were to hear you…"

"And then what?" A triumphant grin escaped her but the wolf's face became more humorless at her attempt.

"Do you know what you are doing Misao?"

"I do know… –now-." It was true after all. It took a while but she knew, after all that time she sat in this same room changing his bandages. Cursing the hell out of him for being too confident in Keisuke's mansion… She cursed him for relying on her because what if she wasn't able to get back in time? But she did and she felt trusted… But most of all trusted herself again. Misao smiled wider this time, for so many things…

He sighed. He wasn't sure where to turn. A part of him was proud of his weasel girl but another part, kept screaming that he was threading on dangerous ground. And what scared him was that, he really didn't care. Placing the bowl down, he reached for her wrist and grabbed her towards him.

"What are you doing Saitou?"

"I know what I'm doing…" Quickly his lips claimed hers. He'll find out just like the other time, he challenged her. If she was ready, if she indeed knew exactly what she wanted. The slightest bit of hesitation the wolf was waiting for never came as her hand started to snake their way up his shoulders into his hair… and his hand started to stroke her shoulder. It took all of his strength to tear himself away from her and he could not meet her clear eyes. It wasn't her after all who was unsure… It was –him-.

"Quite a kiss weasel…" He muttered and started on his soba again.

"It should be. I learned from the best."

The wolf swallowed hard. He desperately wanted to look back at her and grin, but he reprimanded himself for feeling like a teenage idiot. He was after all a grown man. –Way- past that… Past –those- things... Was it because he has not been with someone who had wanted him for a long time? His problems with Tokio…

"You should take a bath… and…"

His head snapped towards hers. So she did notice, he thought wryly and consciously to himself. "And what?" he growled.

"Brush your teeth… wash your mouth." Misao giggled her cheeks flushed. Her eyes met his, and she flicked one of his bangs. "Gee… Saitou-"san"… Lay in bed for a few days and you think it's okay to have bad breath!"

He scowled at her, a deep vehement scowl that could shatter glass from a mile away. "Wakatta." He answered grumpily heading for the door, "And –you- need to wear a kimono."

"What did you say?" Her eyes turned to saucers, grabbing the first thing she could get her hands on, a bowl, thankfully, of empty soba and it went flying through the air just like her kunais. The wolf ducked and the bowl hit the wall right above where the rest were cleaning, the dining room of the Aoiya. Okina, Okon and Aoshi looked up to see Saitou crouched by the rail on the second floor.

"What in the world happened?" Okina dashed up the stairs to see a giggling Misao. Aoshi followed, to check up on the commotion and he frowned.

"Nothing… The weasel was just being herself." He glanced at her briefly, his face placid but his eyes spoke volumes to both the Itachi and the Icicle.

After the wolf left for the bath and Misao went downstairs to clean up her mess, Aoshi pulled Okina to the side. "We need to talk."


	18. Of Love, Lust and Honor

**Chapter 18: Of Love, Lust and Honor**

"This is all your fault!" Misao stomped her feet and landed the heel of her geta on the edges of the –long- kimono. Beside them was a splattered bucket of tofu and fish.. add some flies in between.

"Don't blame me if you're a klutz weasel."

Saitou could feel himself snickering at the sight. How wonderful that the weasel had the bright idea of making a fool of herself… Who would think of buying a kimono in this sweltering heat anyway… Much less walking around in it, at a crowded market place… Or not getting the kimono hemmed.

He turned to leave, still with a bit of a chuckle and a slight spring to his gait. To be totally frank he was feeling under the weather so after finishing up the paper work in his office, he left heading straight for the Aoiya. Here in Kyoto everything was transient for him, the office, the mission and hell even his lodgings, but it was quite funny he's never really stopped to go window shopping or just go to the market place back in Tokyo. He was always too busy after all and the soba stand he frequented was close to the Precinct, so there was no need.

Saitou looked to his side as people passed by, he gave them a slight bow. They laughed and he did too…. Ooh he –knew- what it was… It was the poor weasel girl whom he could hear scuffling on her feet trying to keep up. Hell if she fell down again, well that's just fine. Just because he said she should wear a kimono doesn't mean he should spend half the time being dragged around by the weasel going from one clothing shop to another. He had always been the type to –know- what he needed, dropped by the store, paid and got out.

He smirked slightly at how he did manage to convince her that –long- sleeves are for the best. The weasel put up quite a fight since she liked that deep emerald green kimono with very short sleeves. Thankfully enough the store owner backed him up and said the "furisode" style (with long sleeves), were the staple for young women. Misao didn't sound too happy about that complaining that it was hot… Which was true…

_But not in your dreams Misao… Not while –I'm- around._

"ITAII!" He heard her cry from behind.

_Shimatta! Don't tell me I've been followed…_

He was not expecting any trouble, his attention although from time to time diverted by the Itachi… It was not enough for the wolf to put down his guard. With one great spin, he turned around expecting an assailant behind them. He was in Kyoto after all and the place was teeming with old grievances. Perhaps someone with a vendetta had finally found him and decided to take his weasel… But with his eye darting from one corner to the next saw nothing alarming… Only a weasel sprawled on the ground –again-.

This time he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the pitiful sight. A boisterous laughter filled the air and he almost choked from his own cigarette smoke.

"Kami… You –are- hopeless weasel…" He laughed a bit more with a very –smug- look on his face.

And then there was… SILENCE…

The young lady known as Makimachi Misao, pulled herself to the corner.

The laughing cop, started to sweat profusely as he felt a very dark "ki" enveloped the Okashira and his lips quirked in a very weird manner.

"Suma suma… Err…" He took one step forward, "I was just teasing…"

ANOTHER SILENCE…

AND SILENCE STILL…

AND SILENCE STILL…

He didn't quite know what to do… and people where starting to stare, he noticed wryly.

"Get up Misao." Slowly the wolf inched closer, being careful that the Itachi might lunge and go slit his throat with her kunai. "Come on. We're starting to get a lot of attention." He said in a low voice.

But instead, a sniff… and a snort… followed by another sniff…

_Kami… Don't tell me she's…_

A whimper… A sniff… A snort? The wolf couldn't quite figure out…

"Sorry… I said I was just…"

Her face was hidden by her forearms; only her back showed her erratic breathing. Saitou frowned, perhaps he did overstep the line this time.

"What can I do weasel?" He asked again trying to sound sympathetic.

She shook her head and something dropped on the dirt road right under her.

_Damn it! Are those tears?_

"Anything you want weasel…" _Ahou don't call her that!_ "Err… I mean Misao."

Annoyed at her uncooperativeness he shouted, "Stop that right now! You are being stupid!" His voice rose and the people murmured behind him.

_Ahou… Do it more gently!_

He sighed… AND THEN THERE WAS SILENCE…

She sniffed some more and one eye peeked out from under her forearms. Just looking, if she was being effective and HELL SHE WAS! She smiled smugly and let another tear drop fall… Which just sent the look of horror on Saitou's face to triple and him asking her what he can do. Deciding that he's had enough –shame- for the day the weasel spoke up, carefully and slowly… Her voice almost in a croak and stifled by her constant whimpering.

"I don't think I can walk…"

Saitou considered for a long moment. It meant of course that… He'll have to carry her back to the Aoiya and all the people will see a grown man giving out piggy back rides. NOT GOOD… But if they were to stay here any longer… His eyes drifted from one unknown face to another, some of them snickering… Others frowning.. but all of them were for "heaven's sake!", STARING at them like they just won the awards for a damned kabuki play!

_I better cut my loses…_

In a crouched position he showed her his back, "Get on."

"You sure about this Saitou?"

_Shimatta.. Isn't it obvious?_

"Get on Itachi before I change my mind."

A smirk ended up on Misao's lips as she hopped on to his back. He never did find out that she just had something in her eye… After all, even Makimachi Misao wasn't –that- good of an actress, she was just a shinobi after all.

* * *

"I left explicit instructions that Misao was not to go out alone Omasu." Aoshi's voice was calm but his words were stern enough that Omasu found herself looking down on the floor.

"But Lord Aoshi, she did not go out alone. She's with the policeman…"

Well who would've thought Aoshi would end up in a tissy, Omasu thought to herself. She met the cop once when he stopped by to get Kenshin and the others to go to Mt. Hiei. Then a few days ago Misao did tell her what happened in Okinawa… One would think that there would be no harm in letting him accompany Misao to go to the market.

"What time did they leave?"

Omasu looked out the window; it's been a few hours now. "They are running a little late…" She sighed, "It looks like dinner will be late as well."

"You know what to do next time Omasu, while I am gone."

"Yes Lord Aoshi…"

She looked out again and wondered why buying a bucket of tofu, fish and daikon radish was taking so long… No wonder Aoshi was upset.

* * *

"Thank you Saitou…" She smiled as the turned the corner, just a few more blocks and the Aoiya would be in sight, "I think I'll get off here now."

He placed her down and sat on a wooden crate, sprawled by numbers in the alley. He didn't realize how heavy she was until now. Misao looked around and sighed. She forgot that she can't go back to the Aoiya wearing this kimono or else everyone would be suspicious on what they have been up.

_Not that they won't be… We did lose all the groceries…_

She looked the alley over, there was only one opening and if she put up the boxes she can change here if Saitou stood guard at the entrance.

"Saitou do you mind piling up those crates on this end…"

"What for?" He scowled. _You're_ _awfully demanding today…_

She blushed at the question, but decided to answer anyway get his help, "I need to change."

"HERE? Are you INSANE? What if someone were to -see- you?" He frowned even deeper this time. The kimono was cute… -Stupid- BUT CUTE… But this request was just idiotic in his eyes. The Aoiya was close, so the wolf was convinced she should just change there.

"Baka ne…" She started piling up the boxes herself, "If gramps saw me like this… or Aoshi-sama…"

"If Aoshi-sama saw you like that… Do you want him to? Or are you just afraid he'd reject you –again-?" He glanced back at her.

"What are you talking about? I'm just saying I don't want him to see me in this kimono."

"Because you don't want to be rejected."

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" Misao glared at Saitou. At times he could be overbearing.

Saitou stood up and pushed her to the side, where they were partly hidden by the crates.

"What is it that Shinomori has over you weasel." He breathed into her ear. "Tell me and maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Her cheeks flushed at him being so close. It always started this way… A momentary panic before a warm feeling would shoot right into her veins at the touch of his skin…

_And Kami he's not touched me yet, and I already…_

His tongue flicked the soft spot on her ear and he nuzzled her neck. The weasel turned her head up to allow him access as he trailed light kisses from one end to the next. His hand snaked their way around her waist pulling her against him, how he found her body so soft and compliant… It was good enough to drive him insane…

_But that -damned-Shinomori…_

With a hungry kiss that crushed her lips, Misao's eyes flew open and she quivered slightly from being so closely pressed against him. She watched his face all taunt and stressed out, wondering if it still bothered him. Their conversation earlier pointed to it.

Finally he broke it off and she found herself a bit breathless… Once again his tongue found their way to her earlobe. She could hear him slightly panting there, and his hand so firmly rooted around her that she thought he was ready to crush her.

"Can I touch you Misao?" he whispered into her ears.

Why was he asking? Wasn't he already touching her? But she nodded and the wolf quickly bit off the left glove with his teeth and let it fall to the ground. They skimmed the top part of her kimono slowly before parting it. Letting his hand slide into her chest, the wolf gritted his teeth as he started to squeeze her inside, right there where the skin was flawless and softest under his touch. Misao's grip on his shoulder tightened and he claimed her lips once again... How he wanted her, it was so obvious now to the wolf…

Surprised a bit… She didn't exactly know what he wanted, so when he started paying particular attention to what's under her kimono… She stiffened slightly. She's heard of it of course that when two people are… But she didn't expect it to be like this… That it would be him there, sending a trail of fire with only the barest of touching. Misao found herself arching her back and the wolf grinned… He wasn't alone in this and he became bolder leaving her lips to pay more attention to her chest. His head buried themselves in between her breast, moving his mouth to the side his lips found the erect center and he started sucking and nipping at it, while Misao's fingers dug through his hair. He could hear her elicit a slight moan and it only fueled the rising desire, that to a point already overtook whatever discipline he had.

"Saitou…" Misao managed to gasp, and whether it was curiosity or naiveté she asked, "What is this?"

The wolf closed his eyes and stopped his assault on her breast. Slowly he got up and pulled her kimono to close. He looked at her with a rather pained expression on his face.

"It's called lust Misao."

He swallowed hard. How was he to explain something like that? And he realized he's fallen into a trap that he setup himself. –Wonderful-.

"Change. I will guard the entrance and we can go back to the Aoiya."

* * *

Dinner of course did not go well… Everyone who sat on the table looked at leftovers and Shiro sighed. They've been working like mules since morning and he was hoping for some fresh Miso soup, fried Tofu and Sashimi… But they all heard the story that Misao told them. The cop saw a pickpocket, started running after him and then dinner became history. Of course no one said a word to the wolf. He was a –guest-.

They ate a rather bland meal…

"Saitou, may I speak with you?" Aoshi moved towards the newly rebuilt room. The same one that caught on fire quite a few weeks ago.

The wolf joined him and lit up a cigarette. It was always good to smoke after a meal… Even if it was rather… skimpy. For a moment he wondered how did Misao get herself out of that considering she had no kimono to blame it on… But he shrugged the thought aside.

"Care for tea?"

"Sake would be better."

What a crass man, Aoshi thought. "I thought men like you abstained from drinking?"

"Only a man who cannot control himself is afraid to drink Shinomori-kun." He grinned and sat across from Aoshi. "But I'll have some tea."

"Oh I'll make some tea Aoshi-sama!" Misao burst into the room and smiled. _If both of them can stay in one room and not kill each other, then there's hope yet!_

"No Misao. I have some here." Aoshi looked up, "Megumi was kind enough to replenish our supply of tea."

Misao nodded and left the room. Quite ecstatic that the two were sharing tea, she decided to spy a little so she pretended to clean up the table where she could occasionally hear snippets of their conversation.

Saitou hid a grin and thought to himself that if Aoshi was to speak more of Megumi then he wouldn't have to be so damned worried. Still he watched her closely just to be sure. Why he just couldn't placate himself… He took a long drag and followed it up with tea.

"I would think the former Okashira would have something else to do than just share tea with a former Shinsengumi Captain." He smirked from across the table.

Not looking up and busying himself by whisking the tea, Aoshi replied... "You are correct."

"Then get on with it. I'd like to walk off the remnants of today's dinner."

They just sat there… Saitou could swear Aoshi was taking his time just to stir the pot. He was after all came from a long line of Shinobis… Those chosen by the Bakufu to guard Edo Castle. The wolf wouldn't be surprised if until now, those select few ninjas still looked down at the Ronins who were recruited from all parts of the country to become henchmen for the Bakufu. But that did not matter to Saitou, he was part of the Shinsengumi who did the dirtiest work for the Bakufu… And within the Shinsengumi, he did the dirtiest works of all. So one could argue that he was the bottom of the barrel and that was just fine and dandy for the old Miburo.

"How is Masagu?"

"She'll rot in jail."

Aoshi took another sip of his tea, "Masagu is Megumi's sister…"

"Don't state the obvious…"

"Ah suma." Shinomori placed the tea cup down slowly, "But you already know of course that we should not let her "rot" in jail."

"I don't know about that.."

Aoshi tilted his head.

"If you're asking me to release her… Then your offer needs to be quite a tempting one."

"Don't make this complicated Saitou. We all know that you can simply sign a piece of paper and she will be released."

"Let's put it this way Shinomori… What's in it for me?" He grinned and refilled his tea cup.

Shinomori eyes turned to a color of slate. He didn't particularly like the wolf.. But apparently what he heard about the Shinsengumi were true. That they were -trash-.

"I can pay you if that's what you want."

"Don't insult me Shinomori. There is a limit to my patience."

"Then what will it take?"

"Three years in jail… No bond. The standard."

"She'll break there. We can take her in here and the Oniwaban will personally make sure she is attended to."

Saitou just chuckled and tapped his ashes into the now empty tea cup. "I thought the former Okashira had no sense of humor… But really, you are quite amusing."

"Do not insult the Oniwaban."

"I didn't. I only insulted you." Crossing his arms the wolf continued, "Where did you ever hear of a criminal rewarded for breaking the law?"

Aoshi remained placid but his eyes were borrowing holes on Saitou's chest. He had promised Megumi after all to speak to Fujita Goro.

"One would think that after all our generosity…"

"I never asked for your help."

"Ah yes you are a brusque after all." Shinomori got up and started to leave. Misao seeing that immediately headed for the kitchen before Aoshi could see her. "By the way Saitou… About Misao…"

"Yes?"

"Remember she –is- the Okashira."

Before the wolf could reply, Aoshi was already gone from his sight.

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING…_

_It is dangerous Okina, for someone like Misao who is still growing up, easily swayed and naïve to be exposed to someone like him…_

The old man sat at the engawa at the back of the Aoiya contemplating. He did notice it after all, that Saitou Hajime was choosing to stay at the Aoiya when he could easily get residence for himself at a nearby inn. After all he was strong enough yesterday to go report at the precinct. The old man was not the type to kick out an injured man, especially not someone whom the Oniwaban owed a debt to… But why did he show no signs of leaving?

His eyes flitted to Saitou's direction where the man was practicing his morning kata. As he watched, the old man was reminded of his friend who Aoshi succeeded as Okashira. It was not the form of course, a samurai stance of the Mugai Ryu was completely different from the ways of a shinobi, for a shinobi's style relied on stealth and surprise, not true form to intimidate the enemy. In that respect, Okina felt proud that he chose the way of the ninja like his ancestors.

Arching his arm and resting the tip of the blade on his finger for aim, the wolf bolted from his stance cutting through the air with incredible speed. Okina could swear he just heard the wind vibrate and the earth tremor under his feet. He could barely see the blade as it sliced the air heading for a nearby tree and for a moment Okina wondered if Saitou will destroy it in one blow, but the whistling stopped. It just stopped and the tree still stood unharmed, only it's leaves tremor at the gush of cold air. The old man looked again, only to catch the tip of the wolf's blade a hair away from it's trunk. Saitou withdrew his sword only to repeat the same attack over and over again.

_So this is the strength of the Wolf of Mibu… Impressive, considering he has not yet fully recovered…_

"Okina…" A voice came from behind and he smiled at that beloved sound.

"Ohohoho! My sweet Misao!" The old man almost grabbed his adopted granddaughter when she saw her with her hair down. She was growing up each day, the old man understood and indeed that was what he wanted for his darling Misao.

Misao tossed her dark hair and it flowed smoothly on her back, "Do you like it gramps?" She smiled and winked at her grandfather.

"You know Misao-chan…" The old man took the young lady's hand, "I mean –Misao-. You will always look wonderful to me."

Misao frowned, "Eh gramps… You're not being helpful…"

"I'm not?"

"Geez gramps… I need your –unbiased- opinion, otherwise you'd just be like Okon-chan and Omasu-chan and even Shiro…"

The old man smiled and pulled the young lady closer, hugging her from the side. "It's because Misao… We love you. We are Oniwaban after all… and even if we were not…" The old man looked back at her, "We'd still do."

Misao just giggled, "Oh gramps you're so silly sometimes…" But indeed eventhough she said that, it was here in the Aoiya where she felt at home. It was her family, perhaps a little unorthodox without her father and mother… She didn't even remember them well enough and she never pressed Okina nor Hannya for answers with regards to that, if her own grandfather could not speak about it directly to her… How could they?

Saitou through his routine, being the observant multi-tasker that he was saw the whole thing. He was amused and yet felt very "light" at the scene that he just kept going at his sword practice so that he would not interrupt the "bonding" between the two. He did look over occasionally at the weasel and smirked from time to time. He was right after all, that the braid can be disposed off for aesthetic purposes. Finally the weasel girl left the old man and headed inside and the wolf breathe a sigh of relief. How many gatotsu ishiki can he do the whole afternoon anyway? Even –he- had limits…

Spent and sweating –profusely- he decided to smoke and sit at the opposite end of the engawa, watching the sun.

Okina waited… And waited a bit more, it was an uncomfortable silence that he did not expect. The man always had something to say and he did not miss those eyes that were stuck in their direction earlier. "Saitou-kun… Do you make it a habit to show everyone your skill?"

"Did you garner anything from it Okina?"

Okina laughed, "I might be old Saitou but do not judge a book by it's cover." The old man smiled, if he were a bit younger he might actually just demonstrate but he was not. He was just concerned and perhaps, he thought to himself, that he was just getting old and like to put his nose into people's business.

"Maa… It's not like you –or- Misao will ever use it against me." The wolf just shrugged and blew a trail of smoke above his head.

"Ah… I see." The old man folded his hand, this was something interesting. Trust was not something he expected to be given by the Third Captain of the Shinsengumi. They were the terror of the streets of Kyoto, where everything was black and white and the group did not allow for anything without proof. "Have time mellowed the Third Captain?" Okina smiled deviously and the wolf scowled.

"Then are you saying the Oniwaban has no sense of honor? Will you or one of your members stab me in the back? Do not joke with me Okina… In these matters…"

The old man crossed his arms, "Then is honor just limited in protecting this country Saitou-kun? The Shinsengumi and the Oniwaban were on the same sides during the revolution, perhaps not necessarily with the best camaraderie but… Now –that- time has passed is –your- honor limited to that?"

Saitou's head snapped back towards Okina and his eyes narrowed into slits. He uttered no sound, just a look was enough to convey he wanted the man to stop beating around the bush.

"Misao is not my granddaughter…" The old man paused and looked up the now purplish sky, "But I love her dearly Saitou-kun… And honor is not limited to the grand scale of patriotism… but also here in the Aoiya."

It felt like a ton of rocks just got shoved down his throat. His fears were right in front of him, demanding his attention. He had been in denial that this would ever happen… He had been content in living a wonderful dream.

_But ahou… Wolves are not dreamers..._

"You are asking me to stay away from Misao…"

"No…" The old man replied calmly and looked straight at the former Miburo.

"Then what is it?" He couldn't quite hide his clipped voice. Hell, he really didn't want to.

"I'm merely asking you to listen to your conscience, an honorable man like you, should have one…" Okina stood up from where he was sitting and headed inside, "Breakfast should be ready Saitou-kun. Come inside when you are ready."


	19. Family Ties

**Chapter 19: Family Ties**

"You stayed at work all day…" Misao tried not to pout. She was hoping he'd get back to the Aoiya earlier…

Saitou didn't answer and just continued to smoke.

"And you're being quiet…" Misao sighed and looked up the night sky. The past two days she's noticed already that he was busying himself with paper work which he brought back to the Aoiya and that he's been getting back quite late. She could only thank Kami that he was now staying at the new guest room, that she could climb up his window and drag him up to the rooftops of the Aoiya. Of course if someone were to see her, she'd get in big trouble with Aoshi but she made sure they were all asleep before she even stole to Saitou's room. Her eyes watched him from the side but the wolf seemed oblivious to her presence. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say you were avoiding me."

There was some truth to that which the wolf would only admit to himself. Taking a longer drag he watched as the tip glowed from his cigarette. He didn't quite know what to say to her so he opted for the easy way out. "I've been busy Misao. Stop being like needy child."

Misao frowned, looked at him once with a glare and then flopped herself to rest on the shingles of the rooftop. "That was mean."

"I have duties…"

"I know that." She turned to her side away from him, "I'm just letting you know I missed you."

A slight smile settled on his lips. How easy it was for the weasel to say what's on her mind. Not once did Tokio ever let him know… Perhaps it was something that was lost in the early part of their marriage. Him too busy as –usual- and her trying to be the dutiful wife… Until things broke down and they could no longer talk. His eyes narrowed and he laid down, his back had been giving him trouble. There were no stars in the night sky he observed, pretty much the same as what had been happening to his personal life. Why he even sent those letters to Tokio after his talk to Okina… He wondered what her response would be. If Tokio decided to try again, then he will do his duty to become more of a husband and father…. And if not… He wasn't really sure aside from the fact that he'll just work a little harder.

Unnoticed by Saitou, Misao already turned to face him. Instinctively she knew something was wrong earlier, he wasn't the type to keep quiet or avoid her… And now, while she looked towards him, into those amber eyes, she saw the same look he had that night they went to Keisuke's mansion. Just utterly lifeless. She frowned and curled up beside him, her arm circling his waist. She couldn't talk about Tokio, she had no words to say about his wife. It wasn't even a subject she thought that would bother her, but now they do… Partly because of jealousy but mostly because it made her sad to see him this way. The only glimpse she did get of her, well she wanted to take her kunai and… But Saitou stopped her. Back then she wanted to know why, but now… She –desperately- wanted to know why. What if it wasn't –really- over? And she frowned pulling him just a bit closer.

_She's warm…_

Saitou didn't ask her why she's suddenly snuggling up beside him. In a way he already knew why she ended up curled beside him. He was thankful she did not ask him what was on his mind. If the weasel only knew how much he needed to be held the past few days, of how grateful he was, that she was there making him feel like he was a person worthy of affection. That he wasn't an entirely ruthless and lecherous man. Unconsciously, his arm encircled her shoulders and he pulled her closer, wanting the comfort of anothers touch. With the kindness the weasel was showing to him, all of a sudden the wolf felt a dire need to know all about his weasel. He never did know her aside from being in the Oniwaban and the short time they spent together since Okinawa.

In a hush tone he started, "Misao…"

"Yes?" Misao response was muffled because her head was buried on the side of his chest.

"Tell me… How did you end up under Okina's care. He told me that you two are not related…"

She smiled into his shirt, "Okina is like my grandfather…After gramps died I was left to Okina, Aoshi-sama and Hannya."

"I see… I've heard of your grandfather the last Great Okashira, left quite a legacy…"

"How do –you- know?" She got up from hiding and propped her head with one hand.

A grin settled on his lips as he looked up the sea green eyes that even in the darkness seemed to sparkle, "Well you see I'm an old man, who's survive many battles and.."

"Yes I've heard that –speech- before. Go on…" she interjected and watched his face almost curiously. "Old man…"

He wanted to ask her if she was bothered by it, but decide to just continue, "Spies for the Bakufu know a lot of things and I'm a –very- good one…" He grinned and the Itachi rolled her eyes.

"Like for instance, how the Oniwaban group was amongst those who were picked to guard Edo castle when the Bakufu moved there to be situated near the Emperor… Although your grandpa's legacy is not found in guarding the castle, his legacy was that amongst the Ninja groups, the Oniwabanshu was hand picked by the Shogun correct?"

She thought for a moment and tapped his chin, "Yes if I remember correctly, before gramps died he wanted Okina to replace him and go back to Edo… But Okina recommended Aoshi-sama. Lord Aoshi was so young and bright. The Oniwabanshu admired his skills and he was very much respected. Hannya, Shikijo, Beshimi, Hyottoko and Aoshima-sama were always together. It's hard to read Lord Aoshi but he's really a kind person… Even when he…" Misao stopped and for a moment looked sad.

"Tell me Misao. I know of your..", he swallowed slightly, it was still hard to speak of Aoshi after all, "affection for him and how you searched…"

"Saitou… That's not what I meant…" She looked back at him, how was she to explain that it was no longer the case. That it was over and has been over for quite a while now… "Aoshi tried to take away a very important person to me… I had thought Okina would die… And I was scared… I hated him… But gramps… He too tried to take Aoshi-sama away…" She shook for a moment weak and she buried her face into his shoulder, "Saitou…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I'm being a cry baby… I don't even remember my father and mother…" She sniffed slightly, "It's not the same but this is the only family I know."

Saitou lifted her face and brushed the bangs that covered her eyes away. Now he understood that even if Tokio would decide to set him free… His weasel simply cannot live far away from the Aoiya.

"Sometimes it's like that… People can be idiots… But they're still here so you shouldn't cry Misao."

He gave her a slight smile. He wanted to desperately just take her away from this place, somewhere where they could be free. He hated to admit he was smitten with her, her youth, energy and the ease of how truthful she was with him. He never really thought there was something to admire from the loud mouth girl that he knew, but each day she ate away at him, in every aspect. The totality of how he wanted her just so inexplicably inescapable. He was a possessive man and sometimes a selfish one, but she made him feel human again. To know what it was to care about another, to sympathize on her plight… Something he thought he'd lost a long time ago, each time he practiced his code, there was no mercy to be found… And though not entirely the same, just to know that he felt her pain meant he was still alive.

"You'll make a –fine- leader of the Oniwabanshuu." He grinned and let her lie on his chest. Just a few more moments, he told himself. After this, the wolf knew it will be time to let go but at least not until morning.

Sleepy eyed Misao lied contented beside the wolf. "Saitou…"

"Yes?"

"How come you're not afraid of heights… I noticed it was really easy for you to get up here earlier…"

He chuckled slightly, "I told you… I used to be a spy and in the Shinsengumi…"

"Hai… You never told me about them."

"It's a long story Misao…"

"But I'm not sleepy…" **Yawn**

"Liar…"

"Just tell me Saitou." She hugged him tighter.

"You'll have to pay if I'm going to work…"

"How?"

It won't hurt, he wanted it. Those soft lips to be on his again. To claim it… But he wanted her to give it freely. "Don't you have a –few- ideas?"

Misao giggled. "I…", she blushed a bit, "I liked what you did to me the other day…"

Saitou gritted his teeth. If they started that, or if he did, he doubted he could stop. He was just a man after all. "Not here Misao… Not in the Aoiya…"

She frowned. What was the difference? He was being fickle she thought but she wasn't about to give up just yet so quickly Misao pounced on the unsuspecting wolf, both her hands on his chest while she sat proudly on his lap. Saitou almost groaned, with her sitting on him like that… It was just a bit too perfect and he questioned who amongst the two of them was the real devil. Slowly he felt it, a hardness that was completely uncooperative.

_Don't… Not –now-…_

He shifted his weight and her so that the weasel wouldn't know what was happening to –him-. But he didn't quite know how to get rid of her hands on his chest.

"Aren't you afraid Misao? Okina or Aoshi might see you."

The Itachi tilted her head and winked at him, "You're here."

"I am?"

"I can always blame you." She smiled and then tapped her chin contemplative, "But –maybe-… If they saw this…" Quickly like a flitting bird, she gave him a light kiss, more like a "peck" to the wolf's dismay. "I might just a little…"

As her lips left his, he arched up to nip on hers.

_What are you doing ahou? Don't repeat the same –mistake- the other day…_

His amber eyes flickered for a moment and he chided himself. What if the weasel could see right through him? The torture she represents… Yes this was heaven on Earth for the truly masochistic, and that he was not. Hell no…

"So… Aren't you going to tell me about the Shinsengumi?"

"Ah yes… It goes a little like this…"

He gave her a fairy tale… Their beginnings, -his- beginnings… Something he never thought he'd tell anyone. But that was because no one ever asked because everyone thought they knew… They had a –reputation- after all and the men behind the uniform were just all nameless faces, feared or revered for their skill and then later on loathed for being on the side of a losing war… But he didn't get into that, it was a fairy tale after all, the kind and principled Chief, the strong and intelligent Vice-Commander… His own best friend who stuffed his face with mochi and the loud although foul mouth behemoth who called himself Harada.

"Hmmm…" She replied into his chest eyes drooping, "So they were like the Oniwaban…"

He looked down at his weasel, already fast asleep and a slight smile settled on his lips. She was correct of course,they were his family back then, for without them he would easily have ended up as a thug on the street after killing a young man, all because of money. He looked up, there were no stars that night but after many years this time it didn't matter. He felt good.

* * *

The following morning…

"Thank you Okina for your hospitality." He gave a slight bow to the old man and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. It was time to go back to his house. An empty house but –his- and used to be Tokio's as well. For a moment he wondered what he'd do if he found her there. Had it been another time, perhaps he would be glad to see her there again, but something tugged at him… A little bit of guilt at how something's changed with the way he regarded his wife.

Okina cleared his throat, "I bid you good luck."

The wolf looked at Okina and then at the stairs right behind him. He'll see her again, it's not like he was that far. But he could almost see it, the next time they'll meet she'll be all over him for just disappearing. So he decided to speak up, "About Misao… Tell the –weasel- I said goodbye."

"I'll do that Saitou-kun." Okina looked him in the eye, "Although I thought you two said your goodbyes last night."

A slight chuckle that only he could hear escaped him, so they were caught last night by Okina no less… He decided not to answer and just gave Okina a curt bow and headed for the door.

"Saitou-kun…"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder but his eyes wandered towards the stairs –again-.

"She will make a fine Okashira."

He just smirked at the old man. He already knew that, a –long- time ago before they even got back from Okinawa.

* * *

It's been weeks now that he's lived alone. He couldn't quite stay at ease in the house so Saitou found himself working almost 24 hours on various cases. Work was something he –did- well and it kept him busy so that he could avoid thinking of –anything-. Today though, there was absolutely nothing to occupy him and he wondered if criminals –do- take a break. He chuckled wryly and stared at the stuffed dog that seemed to mock him.

_I need to get rid of that… and –soon-._

He tore his amber eyes away from the stuffed animal and they drifted over the slew of unopened letters, he sent to his wife and a scowl crossed his face, "So much for –trying-", he thought. If he was going to fix things between him and Tokio, he would have to do it in person but the past week he's not had a chance to, or rather he's not really been able to bring himself to. At least he was able to see his son and for some reason he was actually glad that Tokio's sister was there acting as Tsutomu's guardian. He frowned, his son was paying for their mistakes and all he could do was send money, certainly money wasn't enough to raise a child…

Tapping the ashes into the overflowing ashtray, he took out a folder. He had been tasked to investigate half of the ports leading into Kyoto where the smuggled goods were being distributed. Unfortunately half of the work was already done for him when he broke a few fingers of Keisuke's henchmen while he interrogated them. He did like to hear them scream like those primadonna women who just broke a perfect fingernail, but then again he was in a pretty foul mood as of late. His mind drifted back and forth between his work and his wife and as he did so the room just became stuffier from the smoke he's been blowing the whole time. Frustrated, he put out the cigarette butt and decided it was time to leave, so he gathered all the papers on his desk and was about to shove them into the drawer when he noticed a letter addressed to him from Tokio.

His eyes narrowed as he tore the envelope open. He was not an overly emotional man but he did question himself as to why he felt no relief upon getting a letter from his wife. All things being equal, a letter could've meant great news for their marriage. At once as he glided his eyes down, his face eternally placid face not changing their expression.

_So she wants a divorce… How convenient…_

One signature was all it would take of course but Saitou considered the repercussions. They did have a son after all… Taking out another stick of tobacco he paced the floor, slowly wondering… Wondering why he was even considering such a thing. It was then he realized, through all the time apart he too was tired, and whatever feelings he had now towards their marriage was nothing more than his stubborn self not wanting to admit defeat. That his marriage had failed and there was no one to blame. He did choose his work first… And always will. Perhaps in another's eyes, he could be blamed but he had to keep true to himself and the memory of his brothers… He chuckled slightly thinking of what Misao said to him that night.

_Like the Oniwaban… But weasel not –quite-._

His eyes seemed to come alive again, it flickered but then died down as quickly as it came. Replacing the letters and divorce papers into the drawer, he gently closed it. He'll have to sleep on it a bit more, now that time had slowed down considerably for him there was no rush. He could stay married to Tokio –forever- there was after all nothing after that.

* * *

It's been several days already that she's been hiding up the rooftops of the rebuilt Aioya. Misao Makimachi, the self-proclaimed Okashira sat with her head on her forearms with her eyes scanning the horizon.

"There you are!" A soft voice coupled with light footsteps disturbed the Misao's reverie. "Why don't you come inside Misao? Okina has been complaining that we do not keep an eye on you." Omasu laughed for a moment, "and you know that old man is such a pervert when you're not around!"

"I'll come down in a moment." Misao replied and continued staring at the horizon. She liked it up here, it was her favorite part of the Aoiya and it was only some nights ago that she loved it even more.

"Well I can't blame you, this afternoon is gorgeous!" Omasu placed her hands on her hip and admired the golden colors of the sky and the purple smooth line indicating that soon it will be night. "Ne Misao, ever since you got back from Okinawa… You've been a little quiet…"

Omasu sat beside the weasel girl and sighed. "Geez Misao… Stop being so rude to everyone. Aoshi-sama was just worried about you."

Misao snapped her head towards the kunoichi, "I don't think choosing whom I can see and NOT see is any of his business…" Misao's eyes flared at that moment remembering the way Aoshi spoke to her.

_Do not be fooled by your capricious infatuation Misao. Remember you are Okashira and that man… I know him well, the cold hearted animal that he is will not even find a way to pardon Masagu. Okina shares my opinion that you should stay away from him._

Misao lips turned into a frown. Masagu, Megumi's sister who was sentenced to imprisonment…. In a way Misao understood from where Aoshi was coming from and aside from that, Masagu was the only living relative Megumi had left… Simply she was a bit disappointed when she heard Saitou denied to help when she spied on them, but she really didn't know how –much- it would strain things between her Aoshi-sama and Saitou.

It was at that moment that the Itachi suddenly stood up. "Omasu-chan… I'll be going out." Misao stretched and gave Omasu a smile. "I haven't really gone out in a while. Ja ne!"

Before Omasu could answer, the Itachi was already flying through the rooftops heading for the Kyoto Keishikan. Her face still keeping that bright smile, while she criticized herself for not thinking about it before… Surely if she asks the wolf, surely he'll listen and Aoshi will no longer have a reason to dislike Saitou… They might even end up understanding each other and the cop can visit the Aoiya once again.


	20. Gone Missing

**Chapter 20: Gone Missing**

"Oro! Misao is missing?"

"She didn't come home last night Himura." Okina paced the length of the room. His hands behind his back.

Aoshi stared his teacup. "I stopped by the Precinct, she wasn't there either."

"Why would you drop by there, Aoshi? Did you file a missing person's report?"

Looking up from the teacup, Aoshi stared at Okina. How much to tell was up to him after all. He watched as Okina paced again, finally stopping by the door. Gently he closed it, separating them from the rest. Yahiko, Kaoru and Megumi were at corner of the dining hall eating a few feet away from the door. While the rest of the Oniwaban were still lingering around the dining hall serving the guests but occasionally lingering by the door that Aoshi and the other two men occupied, obviously wanting to hear what was going on.

"Aoshi did the right thing… Misao has been…" Okina paused and cleared his throat. Bringing his fisted hand to cover a slight cough, "Apparently, whatever happened in Okinawa had her looking at Saitou-kun."

"…" Aoshi looked up, "As I've told you before Okina, it was dangerous to let Saitou stay here."

"Perhaps…"

"Oro! Misao…" Kenshin eyes rounded themselves. He was –surprised-. "Anou… Saitou's a married man."

"Misao's mentioned that after we got back from Mt. Hiei. Okina –knows- this." The teacup shook slightly and it did not miss Kenshin's observant eye.

"Sou ka. Saitou can be a lot of things but I never thought he was capable of this." The Rurouni shook his head. His eyes starting to narrow. Misao was a precious person to him as well. She helped him during his ordeal with Shishio. Keeping him sane after he left Kaoru… "Sessha shall get Misao back."

"Do you know where Saitou lives?" Placing the teacup down, Aoshi rose ready to leave.

"No." The answer came so suddenly, so seriously from Kenshin that Okina could feel tears starting to flow from his face… While Aoshi tried to suppress the little cross marks appearing on his forehead. They both stared at Kenshin with weird devilish smirks appearing on their faces. The Rurouni sweat dropped.

_And I thought Aoshi was a reserved man._ Kenshin put up both his palms… "Anou… Anou…" He smiled sheepishly, "I know a few people. We can get Saitou's address…"

Immediately the two Oniwaban backed up. Going back to their places placated.

"We'll wait for you then Himura…" Okina threw him a look, "Time is of the utmost importance…"

"Sessha shall leave then. Please look after Kaoru-dono and Yahiko." He looked at Aoshi, "Megumi-dono as well."

The Rurouni left through the window and Okina proceeded to speak to Kaoru and Yahiko. Aoshi just passed them, his eyes lingering on Megumi.

"I'm going out at the back." He said more to Megumi, wondering if she will follow him. Sitting on a garden rock, he tried to meditate. They've not really had a chance to talk, after Masagu was arrested Megumi said no word to him and headed straight for Tokyo. Thankfully enough, she came with Himura and the others to visit.

"I'm sorry about Misao…" A soft voice came from behind. Looking back he saw her, with her hands folded looking at him.

_She's speaking…_

"Ah… About your sister…"

"Yes?" Megumi couldn't quite look at him yet, he mused and tore his gaze away, letting it settle on the bamboo fountain as it filled up with water and then drop it's contents smoothly into the pond.

"Saitou would not have it."

"I didn't ask for that Aoshi."

"You didn't have to."

Megumi sat beside him. Slowly she reached out for his hand. Its been long enough that they haven't really talked. She missed those days.

"I wish, she'd change her mind about Keisuke. That man was just as dirty as Kanryuu was…" She looked at the bamboo fall as well, "but it's hard to convince a woman to change her mind about the one she… loves. I know that well…"

"You do?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

She smiled at him softly and then suddenly took out her human collar, the smile now a mischievious smirk, "I think I'll have to tie you up until you speak with me again ne?"

"…." _But I asked for your father to be killed…_ His eyes grey as slate stared back.

"Stop thinking Aoshi. You and I made mistakes." She paused, "Although I don't know who killed father… I do know that it wasn't by your hands."

"…" He gripped her hand even tighter this time. It will be a while again before he can speak of things but at least one of his questions was answered.

* * *

THE PREVIOUS NIGHT

She was able to get to Saitou's office before dark. She really didn't want to just walk in there. What was she going to say?

_Hey I missed the squinty eyed Police Inspector. Take me to him broomhead!_

She smiled… -Squinty eyes-… Making a mental note to keep it so that she could use it against him later if that mouth of his ever ran away with him again.

Climbing a nearby tree, she managed to fling herself from one branch onto the window with ninja finess… She smiled, too bad no one saw how graceful the jump was. –Indeed-. To her surprise, the window wasn't locked so she easily got in. Looking around she saw no signs of him.

_Wonderful…_ _The first time I come for a real visit…_

But a wonderful idea came to the weasel as she looked around a very sly grin settled on her face. This is the perfect opportunity after all to get to know the wolf on a –professional- basis. Not that she didn't already know how the blasted cop worked, but each time there was a surprise… Just like that one time he admitted to her, he had things on his mind while working the case…

_And I thought he never slept…_

Going through his bookcase, the weasel found countless books on military strategy, Meiji laws and more boring political babble. She sighed… Nothing at all to pre-occupy her. Perhaps a nice romance novel or a great Pirate adventure or books on how to become a world class shinobi… Nothing. Nada! Kaput! She skipped over to the leather sofa and flopped down on it.

_Wow… This is nice and smooth..._

Laying down she wondered what he was doing with a sofa. She doubted he had any visitors… Much less, ask them to make themselves comfortable. Inhaling, she noticed something familiar, the scent of smoke and something else… She couldn't quite place what it was so she just laid there roaming her eyes from the bookcase, to the desk directly ahead. It was bare she thought to herself… Until she looked down towards her feet. There on a corner table partly hidden by a plant was... She bolted up and grabbed the stuffed dog.

_How in the world did he get this back? That crazy cop…_

She replaced the stuffed animal back, precisely the way it was before. She knew now for sure there was something stirring in the cop. Of course, he never said goodbye to her personally and that pissed her off. But she knew already how hard it was to read him and read through his actions… Contented and rested, she went to the table…

_Well I'll just have to find out more…_

She sat on his chair and began to dig through his desk drawers. The largest one contained nothing but ashtrays and a whole box of cigarettes.

_That paranoid cop! He probably burns his papers… Or keeps them elsewhere._

Not finding anything useful, she searched the lowest drawer and there she found a neatly tucked uniform.

_An extra?_ _Can this get anymore boring?_

Finally just for kicks, she opened the smallest drawer on top. _Ah… Letters!_

Her eyes grew wide as she took the first document…

_It's… He's going to…_

She couldn't quite breathe. The realization of course strikes her like a thunderbolt. Slamming the drawer shut, she just took that one document paying no attention to anything else. Shoving it to her gi, she headed out, almost falling from the window.

_He's got to be there… He's just got to be… Why couldn't he just tell me? Stupid cop had to run away and here I was, thinking…_

* * *

Saitou eyed the sake bottle longingly. It stood there teasing at him to open it. How many years has it been since he willfully drank liquor? Didn't he avoided it for the dire results that always seemed to plague it? It was dark already and he went by the window puffing like a fiend. Vaguely he wondered if he should go back to his post in Tokyo. He had an office there as well. The past year he'd spent more time there than in the Kyoto department. It was one of the problems he'd always had. One day he'd be working in Tokyo, then the next in Osaka, then Kyoto… At one point he had thought he'd actually stay put in Kyoto so he moved Tokio and bought a house. Of course that didn't pan out… He smirked wryly.

_I need to get rid of this place._

He took a step back to the table and decided he needed just a little sake to sleep. Behind him he could hear the rustle of the leaves. A large momiji tree that was one of the selling points of the house. He never did like it that it was too close to the windows even if it was on the second floor.

"Saitou! Open up you blasted cop!" A knock on the window sill disturbed his thinking. Quickly he closed the bottle, not wanting anyone to see. He went over to the window across from a tree whose branches stretched out just enough for it to be an arms length away from the windows edge.

"Didn't anyone tell you how to use a door Itachi?" A sly grin settled on his lips.

"Shut up. I'm a shinobi after all. So you'll just have to bear with it."

Both figures just stood there looking at each other for quite a while.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Misao asked, which sounded more like a demand.

With a shrug, Saitou turned back to smoking his cigarette, "You're a shinobi aren't you? Kunoichis are supposed to be resourceful."

"Why you!" Misao moved to lunge herself towards the window hoping to break it, but a loud snap of a branch breaking made her lose her balance and she started to spiral down. Like a bolt of lightning, Saitou threw the window open and barely caught the Itachi's arm which sent her swaying quite a few feet from the ground. Shaking his head, he pulled her up with one arm. Once inside the two where sprawled on the floor with Misao sitting on his lap and grinning till her cheeks hurt.

"You've gotten heavy… Gained some wait weasel?" He grinned but did not push her off. His shoulder after all was hurting, Saitou convinced himself.

For some reason, the insult passed Misao and she just sat there contented like a cat... Not much like a weasel, Saitou thought.

It's been only two weeks and she didn't realize how long they truly were until now. "I'm glad to see you too Saitou…", a slight and almost embarrassed smile invaded Misao's face. Her cheeks a little flushed accenting her green sea eyes.

With a quirk of the eyebrow, Saitou pulled them both up unable to respond. What was that earlier? Did he just –enjoy- that? Turning away, he busied himself with closing the window. "Tell me what you want Misao. I was just about to retire."

"When will you come visit the Aoiya?" Misao bit her lip, nervous at the fact that the wolf was not turning to her.

"I have no business there." He waited for an answer but none came. "Misao…"

"Yes?" She bit her bottom lip again. Was this it? She's noticed it too earlier… He seemed quite glad to see her… And their time in Okinawa, it all pointed to… She waited for those words… The thing that will be a start for the two of them. She held the proof in her pocket. If he asks, she'll say yes of course.

"Stop running weasel..." He dragged on his cigarette, his other hand hidden inside his pocket, fisted like a rock. "Stop doing this to yourself."

Her head snapped towards him. That didn't sound like a preamble to... "Doing what!?"

"You ran after Aoshi for a long time… Don't start running after me. It's very unbecoming." He turned to face her but the words came out for him so cold that he shifted his gaze. He couldn't quite look at her. He led her on and he knew it.

She gritted her teeth. Feeling her knees were going to give way, she supported herself by the wall just staring at the man who at one time made her so happy and now without warning, like a tempest just making her castle fall. How can you say that?, was the question in those sea green eyes. She couldn't find her voice so she just continued to stare at him.

"Don't do this Misao." For once the wolf was sounding like a broken record. He frowned at himself. Why at the most important moment he seemed at a lost for words. "Don't do this to me or yourself..."

"I didn't think you thought so low of me Saitou…" She said with her head now bowed low. Those dark bangs covering her eyes that stung so badly and yet, she couldn't bring herself to cry or wail. "Is it so wrong to finally know the difference between someone you admire… and someone you love?"

_It was never anything serious… Don't kid yourself ahou. _

His eyes narrowed and he stood there like a rock unable to budge even an inch. He noticed Misao's lips curved up slightly, a sly grin on her face and her eyes completely hidden from him.

"I just wanted to say it before you leave and go back to your wife…" Her hands in her pocket crumpling the divorce papers she thought was to be their start. Of course she should've known… There was a reason why they were unsigned.

_Come to think of it… Weren't those letters to Tokio? -He- wrote them._

"That's right.. I'm married Misao. Pick your men carefully."

If Misao could only afford to buckle down on her knees and plead with him, she would've done so. But the weasel unlike before, unlike with Aoshi, she had pride now in this respect. Completely aware of her self-respect that at one point she didn't even notice was important. She was not going to give herself up anymore. But as she found their situation more ironic all she could do was tighten her fist. She realized the wolf couldn't take his own medicine. He wanted her to be truthful to herself and yet couldn't give himself the same kindness and freedom.

"I hate you." She said under her breath. Her eyes now intent on the wolf, a defiance that Saitou found himself uncomfortable with. It was at these moments that his worse self made itself apparent.

"You do? Didn't you just say you loved me?" He smirked so smugly that Misao knew the person whom she loved was just a fake hiding behind all the damnable smirks, grins or the placid face. She turned running for the door. Those tears that had started to fall the moment she turned away from him, there was no way on Earth that she would ever let him see that. She felt betrayed.

And the wolf knew. He did the right thing. So why was it, he asked himself, that he was running after her?

Before she could reach the gates, Saitou was able to cut her off. He grabbed her arms so roughly that she felt her head almost snap and for a moment wondered if he would break her arm.

_Why are you doing this?_

Helpless. Unable to find the same cool exterior, she began to beat him with her own bare hands. Those hands that just moments ago lied on his chest so contentedly were throwing tantrums that made even Saitou grunt and wince as they strike vehemently and in never ending succession. Her fit didn't last long. She was already exhausted. Her very soul was exhausted. She slumped by his frame, hating herself for doing so. Hating him for holding her back with those strong arms that seemed to care for her. Why was he giving out mixed signals? _Why can't he just admit it?_

Slowly he lifts her head. For a moment Misao saw him again, those eyes that sparkled under the moonlit night in Okinawa but they flittered away only to become the dull color of gold almost like Aoshi's steel blue grey ones.

"Let's be honest to each other Misao and let's face the facts for now. You have a lot of things going on with you. You are the Okashira... The Aoiya needs you." He paused taking in a long breath. "And... are you sure you are not mixing up your emotions for Aoshi with feelings for myself? Open your eyes, this is not the time to reveal feelings that might be incorrect."

There he said it. Aoshi was always a sour subject for him, at least ever since he started looking at her. He really didn't know when it was he started feeling that way but he did. Silently he stood there waiting for her answer, when all logic was telling him to just go back inside his house and close the door and be rid of this weasel for good.

"I know what I feel and I know my duties. I'm no longer the lost girl you first met! I'm no longer a child!" She tried to keep her voice low but she was still angry with him for treating her like so. Wasn't he the one who considered her enough to be a woman that he let himself touch her? That she let him…

"Then do your duties first! Haven't you learned anything?" He saw it already while he stayed there. She was so distracted of course, fussing over the little things… The kimono, the hair… The way she would hang around when there were things to be done as Okashira. He knew Okina was right.

_So –that- was it. He wasn't just being a jerk after all._

Her eyes brightened somewhat hopeful. If it was only a question about her being Okashira, she knew she can fix that now. She wondered if he even realized that she had never felt more capable with her duties now that she was able to trust herself again. Taking a step forward she held his hand softly,

"But Saitou... I just wanted you to know."

His eyes though blazed angrily at her and he jerked his hand away. "Yes I know -now-. What do you want me to say to that?"

Taking a step back she lowered her head. It was hopeless after all. "Nothing Saitou.." _only_ _that you felt the same_.

"I don't make any serious promises only to break them Misao. I must speak with Tokio first if there is a chance she and I can make this work..."

She slowly smiled, feeling her hope shatter like glass. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she handed him the now crumpled paper. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. There's still the Aoiya after all."

"Do that.. The Aoiya." He needed to stand firm but as he looked at what Misao just handed to him, things fell into place. The weasel had thought, he was ready… But how can a man be if he hesitates? It was for the best. Until he was sure there was no future for them. He felt sorry for her, almost regretting the fact that he was the cause of this. He was an idiot after all.

"Misao... you wouldn't want a man who'll only be half-assed to you, nor a man who cannot return what you give him. You know this... You've learned this.."

His voice was low noticed Misao smiled wryly. "If I didn't know any better… I'd say that meant something…"

"It doesn't mean anything right now." Saitou started but Misao shrugged and he found himself unable to continue.

"No… Let me finish…" She looked at him straight with unwavering eyes, "But –now-… I –do- know better."

_And yes you are incapable of love._

Bowing one more time, she left him not looking back. The weasel closed that chapter of her life.

_I am Okashira._


	21. Trust

Chapter 21: Trust

This was it, he told himself. The last day he would look upon the walls of what had been his home. He tarried under the momiji tree and started smoking. He still had an hour and a half to get to the train station and start his new charge in Tokyo. He frowned suddenly as he noticed a speck of dirt on his boot. He didn't realize he'd dragged his foot along the muddy earth earlier. Leaning against the tree he let his eyes linger from the door, to a window, to a path leading to the main gate before wincing and moving slightly to relieve his back that was now damped from the wet bark. Annoyed, he flicked the cigarette into one of the puddles and shook his head wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

A slight breeze and the uncharacteristic vibration of the tree leaves sent the wolf's gaze towards the gate, his eyes narrowed and instantly his arms crossed. He was expecting no visitors today, especially not a whole troup of them. Too bad he did not lock the gates earlier when he came back from the Precinct. There was no need to since he just came by to get a few things and lock up the house until he could find a buyer for it.

Not answering the knock on the gates, Saitou stood there idly waiting for his -guests-. What the Rurouni was doing with Aoshi and Okina, he did not know. But if they were here, something was stirring and he did not like it. Masking his face with stone like calm, he moved towards them slowly, wondering when they'd notice.

"Saitou!" Kenshin Himura led the troop in confronting the wolf. "We need to speak with you."

Raising his eyebrows, he scoffed lightly. "Go on Battousai."

"Sessha is no longer..."

"Yes I -know- Battousai. I'm not waiting for you to argue about who you are. I can care less about that for now."

Kenshin sighed, as it appeared that Saitou was in a boorish mood, but that was something he already expected. They weren't exactly friends. "Alright I'll cut to the chase. Okina and the others are looking for Misao. She's been gone since last night."

An almost inaudible growl escaped Saitou. His glare moving from one man to the next, from Kenshin to Aoshi to Okina and then finally to the other four Oniwaban who stood by the gates. "Tch. And of all places you would come here."

Aoshi moving up, stood beside Kenshin. At which the wolf once again scoffed. His mind amusing itself by the utter stupidity of the situation and by the mere fact that by standing like that in single file, the two looked like school children who had been punished in the hallway. All he now needed was a bucket full of water for them to carry and the sentence will be complete.

"I do not think you understand the situation well Saitou."

Feigning ignorance, Saitou cocked his head. "I don't?"

"We know of your -involvement- with Misao."

"Don't dress up your words Shinomori. Just say what you mean." A glint so sinister flashed through Saitou's amber eyes.

Kenshin seeing that the two had both their hands to close to their swords, stood between the two men. "What Aoshi would like to ask is if you know of Misao's whereabouts."

"Tch! If I -knew- Battousai. I would've said so the moment you stepped into those gates, just to get rid of you."

"Saitou-kun." Okina interjected. "Is there any other place where you think she could have gone to?"

"No Okina. Her home is with the Oniwabanshu. All of you are wasting your time going around Kyoto for her."

Okina coughed trying to clear his throat that had become quite sore from smoking his pipe the whole night. "Is there any reason to think that she will go back?"

"She always will."

"We need more than that."

With utter determination Saitou kept from shaking his head. "She came here last night. I made it clear where she belongs. She will do the right thing." The wolf's amber eyes never wavered from holding Okina's grey ones. The old man took a step back and nodded.

"I have a train to catch." Saitou walked past them, scowling.

"Wait Saitou!" Kenshin called as Aoshi started to go after him. The others, mainly Shiro, blocked Saitou's way as he neared the gates.

"Let him be." Okina waved his hand at Shiro and the other stood aside to let the wolf pass.

"We can't let him go Okina." Aoshi insisted, his eyes following the wolf's back.

"Let's get back to the Aoiya." Okina started to leave but Aoshi took a step to block his way.

"Okina, I can still catch him." Aoshi stood there waiting but the old man stood firm and started to go the opposite direction, back to the Aoiya.

_

* * *

A few weeks later… _

"She's confined herself to her room for weeks now Okina. I am worried that Saitou has done something to Misao." It was not uncommon for Aoshi to speak with Okina at length, it was one of the things that had changed after months of meditation and with Megumi's help. There were only a few people Aoshi trusted with his thoughts and one of them sat across from him smoking his pipe. "I am going to Tokyo to visit Megumi. I can speak with Saitou."

Okina tapped the ashes from his pipe, his mind lost to the events that transpired quite a few days ago.

_He was the last person who would understand and the Itachi knew this. Wasn't he the one who almost asked Kenshin to kill Aoshi-__sama_

_The Itachi stopped once again, holding the rail for support. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the dark, from many sleepless nights. There was no one to talk to when she needed it the most and trying to overcome things by __herself__ was not working. She couldn't think clearly, when she needed to. But who was she to confide in? Certainly not Aoshi, she's already had an argument with him about the damned cop. __Omasu__ and __Okon__, she had thought about speaking to them, but ever since that day when she cried about Aoshi, they convinced themselves that they were for each other. Of course that's not true __now,__ Aoshi-__sama__ had Megumi, that never stopped them from trying to set her up with Aoshi though. No… She simply could not speak with them. __Just like she couldn't speak with __Shiro__ and __Juro_

_So why was she by her grandfather's door again? She looked down at her feet and looked up. It was late she told herself and turned to leave._

"_Misao…"_

_She stiffened like a log, quickly trying to find an excuse._

"_Gramps… Sorry I guess I couldn't sleep tonight. You go __ahead,__ I was just going down to get some water."_

_Of course they both knew she was lying. Her gramps room was the last one upstairs, quite the opposite way from the stairs that led to the kitchen._

"_Come Misao-mine."_

_He held her hand like a little girl, she thought wryly as they descended the stairs. "You weren't a little girl before, even __Okina__ said so.", a voice chanted in her head._

_They sat there for a while, the Itachi not touching her drink and __Okina__ sipping a cup of tea. The old man's eyes studied his granddaughter carefully but didn't utter a word. Misao herself couldn't look back._

"_I'm sorry I worried you and the others…"_

"_Yes you did." __Came__ an even reply from __Okina__. The Itachi cringed inside, but reprimanded herself knowing that __Okina__ would not tolerate her childish behavior. Running away was indeed childish, even if it was just for the night… Suddenly, she wondered what the wolf would say if he knew… But quickly she shot the thought down. He might be right this –one- time, but had he not played with her… She wouldn't have been forced to find some time alone. And yet angry as she was, she still wondered what he'd say… And where he was… What was he doing? She wondered if he had midnight soba snacks… She smiled slightly before frowning again. Who was making it?_

_The whole myriad of expressions on __Misao's__ face did not escape __Okina__. He crossed his arms, deliberating what __was the best course of action__. It would be foolish of course to encourage her. He knew Misao well and he would not be surprised if she left tonight for Tokyo, just like she did years ago for Aoshi. __And yet..._

"_I had met with Saitou-kun before he left for Tokyo, while we were searching for you Misao, but he told me, I'd find you here."_

"_He left for Tokyo?" The __Itachi's__ eyes were now wide and staring at __Okina__, "What's he going to do there?"_

"_I do not know Misao."_

_She cowered back to her seat, knowing quite well that her voice earlier betrayed her. She couldn't deny it of __course,__ she was hoping he'd stay in Kyoto. Tokyo was far… But she chided herself once __again,__ she shouldn't really care at this point. After all he thought she was irresponsible and immature. She __sighed,__ she couldn't speak to __Okina__ after all. She still had to rely on herself and yet anger still boiled in her making things more difficult._

"_I'm going to get some sleep gramps…" She got up, her mind still swirling in confusion._

_Okina__ watched his granddaughter. He loved her the most and it upset him to see her like this, but he already said what he could. To say more would undermine his granddaughter and his responsibility towards her. After the Itachi went back to her room, he waited an hour before retiring himself, he could hear her muffled cries and he frowned. The only thing he had wanted was to ease her mind and of course it won't be this night, she simply wasn't ready._

"Okina please listen to me, if Misao was dishonored by Saitou then that is unacceptable."

"Yes it would be but we should let Misao tell us."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Then that's answer enough Aoshi."

Aoshi frowned but continued sipping his tea. Okina looked him over, thinking of how completely different Aoshi is now, how that at one time he would not listen to anyone. His insanity at one point threatened to destroy him but now here was Aoshi trying to reason with him first. The old man respected him for that, knowing fully well that Aoshi was speaking to him because he himself was not sure whether to act. It was a difficult battle that Okina knew as well. To protect a love one and yet not hurt them at the same time.

* * *

"Well what in Oni's name brought you here, ahou?" Hiroaki gave Saitou a slap on the back, earning a growl from the younger man. He couldn't even remember when the last time the ahou visited and he wondered what trouble brought him there again to Akashi. 

"Stop that. I've come to see Eiji not be subject to…" Saitou cut himself short, not wanting to give the older one ammunition.

"Ah well, the boy is at the back. It's about time you visited him." Hiroaki eyed his younger brother from head to toe. "I see your still at the same job."

"Yes I am and –always- will be." Saitou wondered when Hiroaki would give him a break. They've had this discussion before many –times-, it was almost as tiresome as when his wife would insist that he take up the offer. But he hated the Tax Bureau, it was the best place to corrupt oneself with money. He himself had always wondered if Hiroaki was one of them, but the frugal way of living of his brother made Saitou think otherwise.

"Haven't you had enough Hajime? I can get you a job at the Tax Bureau, your wife will be happy."

The wolf just scowled at Hiroaki, there was no changing his mind especially not –now-. Pushing past him, Saitou headed for the backyard. Hiroaki knowing that the discussion was over sighed and contented himself, knowing that as long as Eiji was under their care, there will be another chance to convince the ahou to give up his job at the Keishikan. He had his suspicions before that Hajime was still doing a dangerous job, the few times he visited Tokio, the woman would not stop complaining that she never gets to see him and that she didn't particularly liked being "watched". With Eiji now living under their roof, the boy of course had confirmed his fears. It was too bad that the young man lost his family. It was one of those evenings like this one where the boy would simply sit on the engawa and stare.

"_Don't you like it here __Eiji__?" Hiroaki asked the young man, wondering why he seemed unhappy._

_Startled __Eiji__ looked up and shook his head. __"Not at all sir.__ It's quiet here in __Akashi__."_

"_Well boy one of these days you need to lighten up otherwise we'd keep worrying about you."_

"_It's not easy to do that sir."_

"_And why's that? Don't tell me you think living with the Fujita's would better… That's quite ungrateful."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Hiroaki sat beside the young man, trying to look at what he was staring at… But there was nothing, only the silhouette of tree in their yard. "See this is the problem when the __ahou__ doesn't tell me anything…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_My brother… He's not apt to explain much."_

_Eiji__ scratched his ear, "Eh… I'm sorry for intruding."_

"_No… It's quite alright. I couldn't imagine you living with the __ahou__ and that wife of his…"_

"_I was surprised actually sir… Fujita-san told Kenshin he was bringing me to his wife __Tokio__." The boy looked confused but Hiroaki just –laughed-._

"_He probably just said that for convenience. Tell me how did he look as he said that?"_

"_Uncomfortable sir… But Fujita-san doesn't seem like the type to talk about his personal life."_

"_Yes he's not son. But I've always wanted a boy in this house. Care to be one?"_

_Eiji's__ eyes grew wide and then wildly shook his head. "I'm sorry sir but I can only have one family! __Even if they are dead!"_

_Hiroaki was stunned. He watched __Eiji's__ eyes burn and his hold on the edge of the engawa tightened. "Suma… I didn't know…"_

_Slowly the tension dropped and __Eiji__ looked upon the dirt, "No sir. I didn't mean to… "_

"_No it's quite alright…" Hiroaki tried to lighten up the situation and grinned, "There's only one rule in this household."_

"_And what's that sir?"_

"_Take care of my wife… __And my daughter Yuki."_

"_That's a big responsibility sir…"_

"_You can do it."_

Hiroaki smiled, it's been a year, perhaps the ahou will be surprised.

* * *

Notes: A little different this time. Hiroaki is Saitou's brother in real life. He's not in RK but well the wolf needs a life too, especially now he's apart from Misao-chan cries Yuki –is- Saitou's niece. 

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. No profit was made. This is just fanfic. Thank you to Watsuki sensei for Saitou-sama! All copyright owned by their respective owners. Questions and or comments are answered at http/journalDOThajimenokizuDOTcom


	22. Of Those Who Love Them

Chapter 22: Of Those Who Loves Them

"Eh! You and Tokio-san are separated?" Eiji , looking surprised and baffled at the same time, exclaimed so loudly that Saitou winced and looked back towards the kitchen door leading into the Hiroaki's house.

"Ahou. Was –that- really necessary?" He sighed, "Perhaps you've not learned anything from my brother?"

Eiji just grinned. It had been a year of course he had learned a few things. "Heh, not that you'd be interested but I've been doing well in Kendo and I have a part time job now."

Raising his eyebrow, he eyed the boy from head to toe. And he wondered if it's truly been –that- long. "What's Hiroaki doing giving you sword lessons?" Saitou frowned and lit a cigarette. He had thought bringing Eiji here, to a normal household would give the kid some sort of calm. Of course he didn't leave instructions, but in Saitou's mind, the other –ahou- should've known the last thing Eiji needed was swordsmanship. The last thing he wanted for the young man to feel that burning penchant for revenge. Putting a sword in the boy's hands could mean trouble and Japan had enough people swinging their swords around and it wasn't even in style anymore to do so. Only those with business should wield them in his mind, which reminded him Himura had no business to be wearing one even if it was a sakabatou. Perhaps now that he was in Tokyo –again-, he'd look into that to liven up his rather mundane activities in the Keishikan, -after- he deals with Hiroaki.

"Forget that Fujita-san! What happened?" Eiji was -surprised- to say the least. He'd heard from Hiroaki-san that Saitou was indeed very faithful to his wife. Quite a contrast to what he's heard from Tokio the very few times he came with Hiroaki to visit them. In time he had surmised that since Fujita-san wasn't home most of the time and Hiroaki didn't seem ecstatic to spend time with Tokio then perhaps he only came for Tsutomu whom Hiroaki was very fond of.

"Tch…Who knows?" Saitou uncharacteristically dug his boot forcibly into the dirt. He should've known better than to come here and announce to –Eiji- of all people the utter failure of his marriage. Why was he here? Why Eiji? Was he completely devoid of family that the first person he thought of was a boy who probably cannot understand these type of affairs? He frowned, if only Hiroaki was easier to talk to with regards to Tokio. But the last thing Saitou wanted was that egoistic brother of his to rub it in... To tell him, I told you so.

Eiji paced around the sulking wolf, he himself baffled as to why of all people Fujita-san would choose to speak with him. "Well… I did like Tokio-san..." Eiji said with a grin. It didn't escape the young man what had just happened and for all intensive purposes, he knew exactly what to do. Or at least he thought he did. Reverse psychology might be able to drive the point home. Hiroaki used it well with him, so why not practice a little on the amber eyed man who in a way gave him a home to go to?

"So it must be that you were such an ass towards her that she left you." The words came out a bit too lightly that Eiji worried it might not get the reaction he was hoping for.

"Shut your mouth boy…" The wolf hissed. How dare a mere -boy- talk to him in such a manner? Accusing him of things, that no one else aside from Tokio and himself would know about?

Clasping his hands behind his back, Eiji leaned in a little and frowned -slightly- deeper. "Nope. I think –you- did something… You're quite callous just in case you didn't know."

"And if I did so what! And stop circling around me you're making me dizzy." Wonderful, now he was being called callous? Eiji probably had a right to call him that, considering he never apologized or batted an eye when the young man lost his brother who was under his command. One of these days he'll have to explain it all... Just not -now-. Saitou took a long drag on his now too short cigarette, almost burning his gloves.

"So… What did –you- do?" Eiji stopped and faced the wolf crossing his arms with an "umph".

"I didn't do anything! Got that Eiji!" Saitou was about done with the brat. "I did everything I could! Even things I shouldn't have!"

"Oh? Sent her flowers?"

"Yes…"

"Bought her a new kimono?"

"Yes…"

"Jewelry?"

"That's a given."

"I don't believe you…." The young man cocked his head. So it was true... Fujita-san was head over heels with Tokio-san just like Hiroaki said. "You'd do –that- for your wife?"

Pushing the handle of his sword, Saitou caught Eiji on the waist with the sheath. "I've done it before... A –few- times. Hell I did it the past month! Humiliated myself in front of her sister to get her to start over again. Damn it! Women..."

"Hey don't shout at me. I believe you if you say so." Eiji moved just enough so that he would be out of Saitou's reach. He knew the man wouldn't really turn rough on him, but the boy wanted to be safe than sorry. He shrugged and pointed to the door. "Let's go inside Fujita-san."

"You're being too light about this Eiji." Saitou scowled and threw his cigarette to the ground.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Didn't you like Tokio?"

Eiji looked at the wolf. He didn't know a lot about Fujita. He hated him at one point and it was too easy to use Tokio to get to him. But time helped with that and Hiroaki would be disappointed. So he opted for the truth this time. "Yes, as your wife."

"What are you implying?" Asked Saitou as he followed the young lad.

"You should know Fujita-san. She –was- your wife after all." Eiji shrugged. It's out now, what he really thinks. No doubt Fujita still thought of him as a boy, but soon he'll be having his Genpuku... And the mere fact Fujita was speaking to him of such things, perhaps the man just didn't realize it -yet- that he was different now. A little older and wiser...

_Hell... I might even be wiser than him..._ The young man grinned which Saitou caught.

Muttering under his breath Saitou stopped, "That damned Hiroaki bad - mouthed Tokio…"

Eiji quickly spun around surprised that he got misunderstood -again-, "No! Hiroaki-san didn't! Do you think after Shingetsu I'd still be a bad judge of character Fujita-san?" The boy frowned as his eyes were shooting daggers at Saitou.

"Well then out with it –boy-." Patience ... he reminded himself, wondering why he was so impatient these days.

Eiji let the boy comment pass since now he was the one –pissed- off. "I'm not saying this because I owe Hiroaki-san a favor because I can say that of you as well Fujita-san. But after living here for almost a year he's not said one bad word to me about your wife. But since I've been told by my parents not to say bad things about other people when they are not around, I'll refrain from talking about your wife behind her back."

Saitou stood there stunned. Apparently the boy not only became healthier, it actually looked like Hiroaki did do –some- work. The young man was no longer in a hysteria when speaking about his parents and here Eiji was, standing his ground against –him- of all people. Obviously what Eiji said was an insult to both him and Tokio and had it been any other time he would reprimand Eiji about stepping over the line… But he did not feel that –need- nor desire to defend his marriage nor Tokio his wife. And what is this Eiji telling him that Hiroaki was... His usually stark amber eyes softened. So Hiroaki wasn't a complete idiot after all.

"It's over…" Saitou repeated to himself mostly and walked past Eiji.

"And you said it yourself… You didn't do anything wrong."

The wolf decided not to answer. He did in a way… There was something, that made all his attempts at fixing his marriage done half-assed. The more he spoke with Eiji, unfortunately brings back those sea green eyes that were so abominable. _And she was right ahou… _

"Stop moping Fujita-san. It's not yet the end of the world." Eiji said walking behind him, "Let's eat first. Yuki makes a mean tonkatsu!"

Deciding that moot things are just that -moot-, Saitou thought about more practical matters that must be done. "Oh another thing Eiji, tell Hiroaki my things will be arriving soon. I'll be at the precinct so someone has to take care of it."

"WHAT? You're going to move in with US? You've got to be kidding! NO WAY!" It was one thing to have a short visit... But knowing Fujita... Anything beyond that is indicative of troubles to come and discomfort for him.

Saitou smirked, "If I remember correctly this is –our- house handed to Hiroaki and I by our father. You have no say in this matter."

"Not if I can help it!" The young man stomped his foot indignantly and the wolf raised his eyebrows. Finally he chuckled, perhaps Eiji was getting quite attached to this place. That was -good-.

"Yes. Just make sure someone gets my room ready by tomorrow."

"I'm not your servant." Eiji pouted and crossed his arms.

"No you're not. But I'm part owner of this house… and what was that again? Didn't you say you have a –job- now?" A smug smile graced the wolf's lips.

"Hell what does that have to do with it!" Eiji almost tripped going inside.

"Ah.. Not much for –now-. Do my bidding and you and I will get along just –fine-." Saitou shrugged, entered his new domain to Eiji's disappointment.

* * *

Misao's eyes darted back and forth to each person sitting across the table. She called them there to finally –settle- things with herself and the others. Although the Okashira's demeanor was calm, her heart thumped wildly, not knowing if she was doing the right thing. She didn't even asked for Okina's nor Aoshi's advice this time. 

_Yes… Aoshi now… Not Aoshi-sama…_

Clearing her throat she started, "First I am sorry for being less than what an Oniwaban Okashira should be. I cannot make up for the past but it will not happen again. I am sorry that while everyone was rebuilding the Aoiya, I was so selfish and just went about my business…"

"Oh no Misao-chan.. We didn't mind…" Okon interjected but Misao put up her hand.

"Thank you Okon-chan but I feel that I need to explain myself first to you and the others to dispel any doubts and since it's only right that you know since I am Okashira now…"

Okina and Aoshi both looked at each other. What was Misao up to?

"While Aoshi and I were in Okinawa…" Misao paused, looked down and then up again, "When we were in Okinawa… You all know that Saitou helped us. I had become fond of the wolf… err.. I mean… Saitou." Misao felt a warmness on her cheek and wondered how red she was. Shaking her head she continued, "Yes as some of you already know and –suspect-, Saitou and I were…" Chewing her bottom lip, she tried to find the words.. What was she and the wolf –exactly-, especially now that it's over? "I… I developed feelings for him –but- it's over." She paused and smiled feebly. She knew it was over of course so why was it still so hard to admit? A cough from her left, towards Okina's direction brought her back to the present. "Anou... We both saw that we were not right for each other and we parted ways…" She looked slightly to the left avoiding Okina's eyes that were almost begging her to stop talking.

"That said… I know some of you suspect that something dishonorable happened and I assure you that nothing of the sort…" She coughed slightly, "So please… There is nothing to worry about." She looked directly at Okon and Omasu, they have been the ones who's been trying their best to talk to her and actually get some food in her stomach, " and I will not let any of you go disturb him in Tokyo." She turned her head directly looking at Aoshi, "My word is good. I nor he have not brought dishonor to the Oniwaban. If you do not believe me as your Okashira then I will resign my post."

A stark silence enveloped the room. The four looking at each other, they've had suspicions of course and to hear it from Misao's own lips…

"EVERYONE IS DISMISSED!" Okina stood up and dragged Misao by the arm upstairs while Aoshi followed them.

"What were you thinking Misao?" Aoshi asked after locking the door.

"I said the truth. I felt the need to explain myself to everyone." She replied calmly to Aoshi. This would be the umpteenth time they would butt heads ever since they came back from Okinawa.

"No one needed to hear that especially not them." Aoshi eyed her disapprovingly.

"I can't be Okashira if I can't be honest with my people!" Misao stood her ground and met Aoshi's ice cold stare.

"There is a limit for everything. Do you not think? Is this some fool hardy move to protect Saitou?" Aoshi sighed and shook his head.

"You're the one to say that when the past month all you've been doing is convincing Okina to give you permission to go after Saitou. You just hate the fact that I'm no longer the girl who thinks your word is the bible and yes, you hate Saitou for that."

"So this –is- a plot to protect Saitou." Aoshi concluded.

"How many times do I have to tell you Aoshi… He and I are through , yet it's only natural that I do not want him harmed. You wouldn't touch a hair on Megumi 's head, right - even when you thought she turned against you ? You of all people should understand me and yet you..." She bit her tongue. Why was it that Aoshi –never- understood her?

Aoshi just waved her comments aside. "Then you are relieved."

"What did you say?" She wasn't surprised. Sooner or later, she knew Aoshi would pull this stunt... and yeah in a way she left herself wide open.

"I relieve you as Okashira. As you are now, you are not fit to be Okashira." Aoshi did not bother to look at her and turned to Okina instead. "I will inform the others."

"Okina?" Misao turned to her grandfather who the whole time had been silent. Okina had always been her backer and surely she thought her grandfather knows what Aoshi was up to.

"I agree with Aoshi." Okina replied with his eyes closed. _The time has come..._

She couldn't believe it. It was like a bad dream. "Gramps you can't possibly agree with him!"

"Calm down Misao… Aoshi is right, what you did back there perhaps was right in your mind but completely a sign of bad judgment. I am sorry but an Okashira has to know what is appropriate to say and what is not even at a cost."

She stood there staring stupefied at what just happened.

"Your words are suspect Misao since they have jaded intentions." Aoshi finished, "You will be watched from now on."

Misao eyes pleaded with Okina but the latter turned to leave the room. It's then she wondered if Aoshi had finally broken through to Okina. She shot Aoshi a vehement look, something that in time had gotten easier to do, for all the times he'd never given her a second thought, the times he'd dismiss her to the side and the times when he adamantly refused her, her happiness.

_

* * *

The previous night… _

"She's grown up Aoshi, our little one grew up a bit too fast." Okina stood by the door in deep contemplation. It was well, he thought that everyone went to retire early. Keeping up faces, that nothing was wrong, for an old man like him was tiring.

"It makes you uncomfortable?" Aoshi asked in a low tone, staring at the old man. Both of them knew each other well, and it would be a lie to say that Misao's welfare was constantly on their minds. The girl had been losing weight recently and lost some spark that the others were starting to notice. Not that they didn't notice how she secluded herself weeks before.

"Slightly… We can no longer decide what is best for Misao. She will have to choose soon."

"I agree." Aoshi nodded.

"I am thinking of sending her to Tokyo Keishikan."

Slowly Aoshi eyes widened -slightly- "That is unwise Okina. Saitou is now stationed there or have you forgotten?"

"No that is precisely why she needs to go there."

"I do not approve of Saitou." He's always been open to Okina about Saitou. He did not like the cop especially after what happened in Okinawa and Megumi's sister.

"It is no longer our choice and while she is there I know Himura will look after her. I have already contacted him and Uramura-san."

"Okina this is…" Aoshi shook his head. If only he could think of another way, but lately his thoughts were unclear. In a way, he had forgotten about the horrid things he has done before, but the events with Keisuke was making him -remember- things he tried hardest to forget.

The lost eyes did not escape Okina of course but the old man had faith in Aoshi. Soon he expected Aoshi to settle down, and that made him confident that Aoshi will be able to take care of himself. Right now, there was another thing more important to him, the one who cannot seem to sort out what she wants to do in her life. "She can learn of public affairs at the same time and use it when she comes back, if she decides to stay with us."

"We cannot let her descend into this humiliation Okina."

"I do not think Saitou is a bad man, he's helped you and Kenshin... And in Okinawa he assisted you Aoshi." Okina poured himself and Aoshi a cup of tea and handed it to the young man, "I also have received word he has separated from his wife our contact at the census office confirmed it."

"Then Misao will go blindly with Saitou, Okina. What if he is not as he purports to be? As for Okinawa was... He almost got everyone killed."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Taking a sip, Okina waited for an answer. Aoshi looked away not uttering a word, which was enough of an answer for the old man.

"If he betrays us, then I will dispose of him myself… and get Misao back."

Surprised that such words would come out of the usually jovial man, Aoshi nodded. "You are no longer young Okina... I shall assist you if things come to that."

"I swore by her grandfather I will take care of her but thank you Shinomori-kun."

"I still do not think this is for the best, but..." Aoshi crossed his arms and looked out the window, he was gone way too long, "you know her better at this point."

"Keeping her here will only postpone the inevitable and the Oniwaban needs an Okashira. Makes sure that Shiro keeps tabs on Saitou."

"Perhaps I should be the one to go to Tokyo instead of Shiro."

"No. That will complicate matters and you have things to do here." Okina finished his tea, "But you can always visit the doctor." The old man smiled slightly, seeing something flicker in Aoshi's steel blue eyes.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. No profit was made. This is just fanfic. Thank you to Watsuki sensei for Saitou-sama! All copyright owned by their respective owners. Questions and or comments are answered at http/journalDOThajimenokizuDOTcom 


	23. Newbie in Town

Chapter 23: Newbie in Town

_We will give you another chance Misao… We are sending you to Tokyo to learn of Public Affairs and the Police system, it is essential for the future of the Oniwaban to integrate itself fully and with utmost transparency in today's society. _

Those words echoed in her mind the whole train ride to Tokyo. They had let her go by herself, with no chaperone, nothing except some clothes, some money to secure her lodgings and a note to Kenshin detailing why she was coming and that she should be introduced to Uramura-san. As she neared the Kamiya dojo, she stopped to look to her right and watched the river flow smoothly and sparkle against the sun. She sighed.

_What are they thinking? __Aoshi?__Okina?__ Why of all places here?_

Finally she frowned. Of all the places they could think of… Tokyo should've been –last- on their list since Saitou was there. All she could think of was that it was a test of loyalty.

_They no longer trust me…_

Slowly her fingers curled into a fist and a determined look passed those green eyes.

_I will win them back… Regardless!_

Just as quickly as she stopped, she turned abruptly towards the road again. She pulled on the sack that was slung behind her back. She had always wanted to be treated as an adult and here she was given free reign to –everything-, even her lodgings. Perhaps it was a test but to the weasel girl it was also an opportunity to show them what she was made of. Finally arriving at the old Kamiya Kashin Ryu dojo, she knocked loudly.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Yahiko! Anybody home?"

* * *

Saitou could almost smell his scent. The Rurouni had been invading –his- space. His "ki" was everywhere, so much so that it planted a definitive frown on the wolf's face. Moving past some of the men in the lobby, he gave them his signature scowl and like subservient weeds they parted as he approached Uramura's office which was just slathered with Rurouni smell or "ki" or whatever it might be called. Perhaps laundry soap, he mused. His instincts told him, to go knock on that damned door and demand answers. Perhaps there was trouble again in Tokyo that the Rurouni had got himself and his nitwit friends involved with –again-. When will the Rurouni learn to keep himself out of trouble? Specifically Police business?

Throwing the door wide open, he grinned at the Police Chief, a veritable "taller" figure of Kawaji who unfortunately lacked the same nerve and confidence. Kawaji was, in his mind, the little "Napoleon" after Okubo's death, full of himself but somehow "effective"; while Uramura had always been the more soft spoken, decent but not-so-effective Police Chief.

"So Uramura …" Saitou nodded and seated himself nonchalantly and started smoking, "How have –you- and your "friend" been?"

"Anou Fujita-san, your cigarette…" The thin man indicated the smoke that was slowly starting to circulate around the room. It was Fujita –again-, back in Tokyo.

"Oh don't worry, one won't kill you." Saitou smirked, "perhaps you should start putting ashtrays on your desk Uramura. It will help keep the place –clean-." Not that he wanted to be an ass to the Police Chief but he found out a long time ago that Uramura had to be conditioned and reminded that between the two of them, there was no rank to speak about. Kawaji was –now- his boss and he operated only under his instructions now that Okubo was gone.

This of course did not escape Uramura who just resigned his fate. He had better things to do than argue with Fujita about his smoking. Everyone else who had, had the opportunity to work with the man knew it was a hopeless case when it came to that. The best way to get Fujita out of his hair was to get to the heart of the matter quickly and then he would show himself out.

"What can I do for you Fujita-san?"

"Your friend, I –heard- he came here earlier." Saitou lied, there was no need to tell Uramura he can read "ki". And what if he was wrong? Lately he had been too high strung that it was possible to make a mistake, since sensing with your eyes and by your instinct is quite different indeed.

"Oh Himura-san…"

_Bullseye__…_

"Hai." Saitou nodded –approvingly- and tried to sound "concerned". "Is trouble brewing again?"

"Ah no no." Uramura laughed relieved that Fujita seemed to be in good spirits and as –normal- was concerned with public safety. "Nothing of the sort Fujita-san. He came to ask a favor."

Surprised, Saitou prodded, "Something I can help with?"

"Well I don't think you'll be interested in this one Fujita-san. It is simply a training or rather hands-on session for an Oniwabanshu member. Perhaps you've heard of them? They are quite popular with the townsfolk in Kyoto for keeping the peace there."

"Yes I have heard they did quite well last year with some mob group trying to set Kyoto ablaze." The wolf responded calmly and dragged on his cigarette. His body language not betraying any form of surprise.

"This girl Makimachi Misao was sent to volunteer and learn the workings of the Keishikan. Quite a step for a ninja group to reveal themselves." Uramura smiled, "Times have changed ne?"

"Indeed…" Saitou immediately got up to Uramura's disappointment. He had hoped in a way that Fujita would have some ideas on what to do with the new recruit, but he knew already that Fujita had no time to devote to novices in the police.

"I'll see you later Fujita-san."

Saitou raised his hand and left. His was mind still reeling from what he just heard about the Itachi. He had been doing so well lately, settling in at Hiroaki's… Doing mundane paperwork and catching the occasional thief. He was finally getting his shit together and now –this-. Locking the door behind him, he opened a drawer that was filled with chock full of –memories- he didn't have time to get rid off.

_Wonderful…

* * *

_

"Buso!" Yahiko shouted and tried to bring his shinai down on the Itachi's head but Misao was quick to evade. "I'll do it this time. I'll show you, -my- version of the Ryu Tsui Sen!"

"Yahiko! Stop that!" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Kaoru! A kid like him can't touch me." She smiled at Kaoru while gracefully evading Yahiko's copy cat attack.

"Take this seriously damn it!" Yahiko screamed and lunged at her this time.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru was getting embarrassed with her pupil's foul language and took her bokken.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"OWWW! What did you do that for? Buso!" Easily distracted, Yahiko turned his youthful attention to Kaoru and released a barrage of wild swings.

"BAKA! You won't hit me with that! Keep your arms closer to your sides!"

**SMACK**

"Oro! It looks like Kaoru-dono and Yahiko are at it again, that they are." Kenshin said looking at the two who were now sparring in the dojo. "But it seems that Yahiko is getting better with Kaoru-dono's help."

"What…. OH Kenshin!" Misao almost jumped out of her skin, "Do you –have- to sneak up on me like that?" Misao glared and growled at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry Misao-dono. Ahaha. I was just glad to see Yahiko and Kaoru-dono." The Rurouni smiled as his eyes followed Kaoru's figure for a –while-.

"Kaoru-chan sure is –pretty-."

Kenshin looked away and the Itachi grinned. _Caught you in the act! __Himura_

"Hai. That she is." Kenshin turned to face her and smiled, hiding his bright blue eyes. "I hope your travel went well Misao-dono."

"Yes. Thank you Himura." She grinned, "I came here first because I wanted to know when I'll start at the Keishikan."

"Oh. Actually I went there today and everything should go smoothly with Uramura-san. He is the Police Chief and I have known him a long time. He is a good friend of mine." Kenshin nodded his head. "I see the Oniwabanshu is trying something different this time."

"Hai. Aoshi-sa… I mean Aoshi and Okina are taking care of things in Kyoto." Misao paused, "I also think it is a good idea to finally have formal relations with the police instead of…"

"I agree with you. It must be a concerted effort on all our parts."

"Thank you Kenshin."

"Will you be staying with us? I'm sure Kaoru-dono would like some company."

"Oh no Himura. I'm going to be living on my own. It is part of the –training- you know, to learn to live by myself and make my own choices." She smiled, successfully hiding the doubtfulness of what she was saying. Wondering to herself, why she was making it sound like it was –okay-, when really it wasn't.

"Well you know you can always come to us if you need anything."

"Thank you Himura! I will."

* * *

_Later that afternoon…_

The weasel was in town and the wolf for all intensive purposes told himself, he was not passing by the Kamiya dojo to see hide nor hair of her. He was there just to make sure nothing was amiss. He was on patrol after all and this was on his route.

_Yes that's right __ahou__… Nothing more than public safety… __Nothing more than police business._

His gait was steady as he passed the rather worn down dojo and he hid his "ki" as he did so. There was absolutely no reason to announce to the Battousai his presence after all. Everything he was doing was –entirely- normal. Or was it?

After passing the gates, he settled himself behind the first alley and considered smoking. Taking out a cigarette he placed it gingerly on his lips but did not light it and instead just leaned there arms crossed upon his chest, his head low and eyes closed. It didn't take too long of course, just an hour of doing completely nothing, until he heard the gates open and his ears twitched…

"Thank you for the meal Kaoru-chan! I'll be seeing all of you soon after I secure my lodgings! Ja ne!"

"Take care Misao-dono. Are you sure you do not want Sessha to accompany you?"

"Iie! I should be able to do this on my own, Himura!"

Footsteps… Light like a bird's... so she –was- in town. Alone. The wolf grinned to himself and followed her a few feet away, completely beside himself that the little kunoichi was not only oblivious to his presence even though he let his "ki" be felt as soon as they were far enough from the Tanuki's dojo. Aghast he finally decided to smoke as he trailed her and her pink butt bow, which seemed to sway and beckon him to come closer and closer… They passed the market and the wolf watched as she indulged in street food, yakisoba here… Grilled Ika there… and some Yakitori afterwards. He chuckled at her incessant appetite and wondered how deep a bottomless pit really was.

Finally the weasel stopped at a cross road and looked right and then left. Frowning slightly, she resumed eating her Yakitori and decided to go to the right.

_Asakusa?_

The weasel went on and on through the same streets the wolf noticed wryly. He had been following her for almost thirty minutes and if she was –indeed- looking for residence, then they should be heading south, he thought. He lit up another cigarette and considered whether to just pull the weasel girl to the side and tell her where to go but something in him was sadistically enjoying passing the same streets and watching the weasel put her hands on her hips and eliciting a sigh. It was just too damn –amusing- that he let her wander around for another hour. He regretted it of course when the weasel decided to go further North and –almost- disappeared- from his sight.

He sprinted across the road, dodging a few men who blocked his way. He should've known the weasel knew –nothing- of Tokyo and was clueless enough, not to notice the hoards of men who loitered the streets. Of course, she's managed to find the Redlight District and slip through the police guarding the entrance. Only a –stupid- kunoichi can disappear like that, he half cursed under his breath.

_One would think, PLEASURE QUARTERS, would ring a bell..._

He left the alleys this time and took the main road, discarding the looks the men gave him on the street which clearly mocked him, "What's a Keikan doing here?", while the women lined up with their pretty white faces in the window, suddenly disappeared into their brothels.

"Let go of me you idiot!"

Saitou turned his heel on the direction of the commotion. What greeted him were five men, hovering over someone. _Misao?_

"KEICHO KICK!" Another shout followed and a stout man found himself flying before hitting a wooden wall with a loud –THUD-.

"Quite the feisty one aren't you?"

"SHUT UP!"

Saitou peered in from behind and saw the weasel –try- to punch another larger man flat on the face but this time she missed. Quickly Misao found herself being held back with a pair of strong arms.

"Hey now. Don't be such a spoil sport." The man spat on the ground, "Bah. To prance around here wearing that skimpy clothing… You were asking for it!"

Coming closer, the large man who just barely missed Misao's flying fist earlier, found himself spat on the face. His face writhed in anger and he raised his hand fully intent on striking the weasel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The wolf finally made his entrance and gave Misao a disapproving look before he flashed the saya of his katana for everyone to see.

"Get out of here! I can handle this myself!" She waved her fist at the wolf.

"Yare yare… Looks like I'm not going to be needed." He smirked and looked at the stout man who was shaking his head groggily from being kicked earlier. "But weasel are you sure you can handle four to one?"

"Yes! GO AWAY!" The weasel shouted furiously and squirmed out of the other man's grip. Quickly she threw a kunai at the wolf, who dodged it easily and then another one at the assailant in front of her, making him curse as he held his now bloodied arm.

"Why you!" The large man lunged at her with his first flying. The Itachi ducked and smiled as the man hit his cohort instead.

"BEH!" She taunted and stuck her tongue out at him, making him even more furious. Motioning to another to grab Misao, he quickly dug inside his kimono and took out a knife and headed for Misao's throat.

Taking a hit on his cig, the cop asked again, "Still don't need help weasel?"

"NO!" Misao shot him a death glare.

"URUSEI! What the hell are you two doing having a lover's quarrel in the middle of this?" The man stopped for a moment and looked at Saitou, but the cop just –smirked- his usual. Seeing the opportunity, Misao jumped out of the other man's grip and landed both her feet on his back, sending him toppling over the armed man.

"Come on! Come on! I can take you all on!" She took out another set of kunais, ready to strike but this time, someone else grabbed her from behind. Securing her hands, snatching her kunais and then finally dragging her out from the crowd and into a dark alley. It happened so fast that the weasel barely had time to blink as she was shoved face first towards a wall. She would've hit it too if she wasn't gifted with the dexterity she received from training.

"Ahou!" He hissed at her. "Of all places that you can go to…" Shaking his head, he stood there towering over her, his eyes gleaming in the darkness like cinders.

"I showed you didn't I?" She turned to him, "I don't –need- you!"

"Tch! Like I care." He turned her over, inspecting her from head to toe. Some bruises on her shoulder and wrist but nothing she'd die from. Content, he dragged her again, not listening to her protests. He wanted out of Yoshiwara. It didn't fit him, nor did it fit her –especially-. Not knowing if he was pissed, or amused, or both, he lit up his umpteenth cigarette since earlier that afternoon. Finally out of the perimeter surrounding the Redlight District, he let her go.

"What were you doing there?" He asked as matter of factly as possible, trudging along the now dark streets leading back to Asakusa.

Misao followed him reluctantly. If she'd studied her map carefully earlier that day, she wouldn't be lost and be following the wolf helplessly, she chided herself. "Betsuni… I was just checking out all of Tokyo for –my- benefit."

"Tch… You're a bad liar weasel." The wolf turned grimly towards her.

"How would –you- know?" The weasel raised her eyebrows. "For all you know I might be meeting –someone- there and just happen to be mugged."

"Meeting someone?" He tapped the ashes and considered her statement. Somehow he found himself curious as to –who- this someone could be… And yet he –knew- it was –impossible- since he'd been following her around like an idiot earlier.

"Really Saitou-SAN, it's NONE of your business." The weasel found herself grinning with pleasure. She wanted to take her kunai, which was still held captive by the wolf and twist it around his chest the first time she saw him earlier, but –this- was WAY better.

"Oh? I don't really care weasel. What you do is –your- business." He shrugged but watched her from the corner of his eye as they walked along. Little did he know that small cross marks had been appearing on his temple the whole time, which did not escape Misao's observant eye. She really shouldn't care at this point, but a little sweet –revenge- was worth it, for what he's done to me, she told herself.

"Well I'm going. Thanks but NO thanks for earlier." _You stupid cop…_ She raised her hand and walked pass him but Saitou caught her and spun her around.

"Where will you be staying?" He asked the indifference in his voice, now –gone-.

"What's it to you?" She spat, indignant that he asked. It was none of his business, like –she- was no longer his business, she reminded herself.

"Nothing."

"Then it doesn't matter." She tried to squirm out of his grip but it was useless as the wolf's grip on her just tightened. An angry looked passed over her eyes but they didn't last long as she found herself thinking…

_If you keep holding me like that… _

But the wolf let go and threw his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his boots. "Misao, just admit that you were lost. I saw you going in circles earlier."

"Have you been following me?" She blinked in surprise. _Please just stop._

Saitou looked at her for a moment wondering what was written on her face. He knew it wasn't just surprise, something else he couldn't put his finger on and an annoying voice chiming in his head "What if?".

The wolf nodded, "Let's find you a place weasel. It's not safe to be out this late at night." Under his breath he continued, "Try not to be stubborn for once."

Misao looked down, hiding her eyes to his dismay. "Alright… But just for tonight and give me back my kunais."

Misao followed Saitou back to Ueno. It was a long walk, made more tedious by the thoughts invading her head. She kept wondering why a single meeting, from a man who utterly refused her months ago could still illicit such a reaction from her. It was bad enough her family did not trust her and now here he was again, ready to turn her world topsy turvy.

_No… It's over! And I won't let him!_

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. No profit was made. This is just fanfic. Thank you to Watsuki sensei for Saitou-sama! All copyright owned by their respective owners. Questions and or comments are answered at http/journalDOThajimenokizuDOTcom


	24. From Day to Day

Chapter 24: From Day to Day

She had no trouble getting to work on time that morning. The wolf was by her door promptly at six, demanding that she get dressed and be at the Police Station in an hour. She had wanted to dump that morning's breakfast of Miso soup on his head as she watched him for the second floor of the inn he found for her. But alas the wolf was already gone when she got back to the window. Wide awake she reported to Uramura-san as soon as she got in. Half-wondering if the wolf was even at work at all. She could not sense his presence.

"Something bothering you Makimachi-san?" Uramura smiled and slid her a few folders to file.

"Ummm NO."

The Chief of police scratched his head. The clipped tone of Misao's voice was very pronounced. "You must be tired I would imagine after all the travel. Have you found a place?"

Misao stood up and started to arrange the bookshelves just to keep herself busy. She wasn't in the mood to chatter and yet she knew it wouldn't be good to start off in the wrong foot with Uramura, after all he was the Chief and also Himura's friend. The last thing she wanted was Uramura-san to complain to Kenshin or the Keishikan, that will certainly reach her grandfather or Aoshi. She decided to sport her most winning smile instead and looked over her boss for –now-.

"I'm sorry Uramura-san. I guess it's still quite a transition for me but yes." Going back to the table she shifted the papers on Uramura's desk. More papers and she kept on smiling. Her distaste for bureaucracy starting to make itself apparent. Her thoughts were broken when a knock was followed by a tall fair skinned officer entered the room.

"Good morning Chief!" He bowed down respectfully and Misao could not take her eyes of him. It wasn't everyday you would find someone with those stark black eyes and sharp features and raven hair. Come to think of it there wasn't too many good looking officers in the police force, Misao mused.

"Ah Nakashima-kun…" Uramura motioned him inside. "This is Makimachi Misao, a temporary recruit of ours."

Nakashima acknowledged the Itachi with a courteous bow and then extended his hand to which the Itachi just stared. Puzzled she threw a bewildered look at the Chief of Police.

"Nakashima-kun, Makimachi-san here is not accustomed to western forms of greeting." Uramura laughed. Nakashima had been working for him for several months now. "Misao, this is Nakashima Shu a subordinate of mine."

"Sou ka!" The young man laughed stepped forward, taking Misao's right hand in both of his and shook them, "This is called a "hand-shake" Makimachi-san. A form of greeting in the west that surpasses our rather no-touch proprieties."

The Itachi blushed. Not only was the young man attractive, he was quite smooth and –learned-. So unlike that other cop she was so used to. "It's nice to meet you Nakashima-san…"

"Well I'll leave her in your hands Nakashima-kun. Just show her our day-to-day activities."

"Yes Chief. I'll take over from here!" He waited until Uramura was gone and then turned his attention back to the weasel. "This would be about the time we go on Patrol, Makimachi-san…"

Misao tried to snap her mind into attention. What was it that this young man had that she could not keep her eyes off him and yet when she looked, she knew her cheeks would flush. It was quite embarrassing for the Itachi.

"Ummm.. Okay." She fidgeted. "You don't have to keep calling me Makimachi-san… Misao is fine."

Patrol must be the punishment from the Gods, the wolf thought to himself. A lot of officers liked it well enough, but that was only because they could go around and frolic enjoying the sun and what not. He had wanted to receive a new assignment from Kawaji but the vertically challenged Police Commissioner thought it was better to give him a pseudo-vacation after the wolf's near brush with death (once again). Saitou proceeded with the mundane task of "patrolling" while wondering when when his boss would ever get the message that he was doing him no favors by making him feel rather –useless-…

Non-chalantly he continued to the direction of the Market, there should be some numskull brawler there in the likes of Sanosuke, the idiot, that he can give a lesson to… Or perhaps a thief or pickpocket that he could play with just to pass the time. At least he wasn't in the Precinct, otherwise he'd just be subject to the allure that was the Itachi. Not that he wouldn't follow up on it, but surely he needed to pick a better place and time. After all, he was under the clock and personal things should be kept separate. He'd always believed that. He already paid a price for that belief with Tokio, he was not about to turn back now and spend all his time going after the weasel even if she was just a few meters from his office.

It was at this state of mind that Saitou found them… Two people who seemed to be getting along quite well, both dressed in uniform… And both taking a stroll as if they were in the middle of a park on a nice spring day. His nostrils flared for a moment, his eyes glared at the two. Thank Kami their backs were turned towards him, otherwise they would've been subjected to the most sour scowling face the wolf had ever sported in his lifetime.

"So Miss Makimachi…" The young man said with a smile on his handsome face, "As you see it's not so hard being in the police. At least most of the time there is no trouble to speak of in these patrols."

"Oh Nakashima-san! I bet you go around on patrol just to look at the ladies…" Misao simpered a bit, it's been a long time since someone gave her some attention, much less, charming attention such as Shu was giving her now.

"Well that's part of it. Of course one always has to be ready, it's not a safe job." Nakashima looked on, "It's not a safe one but it is rewarding in a lot of ways."

"I see. So why did you take this job?"

"Ah it's a long story… But it's because of my father, he used to do the same type of work."

"Oh really? That's wonderful…"

If the wolf could jump off a cliff… Well he wouldn't do so. He'd rather pull his katana and gatotsu "Nakashima". He didn't even know the –boy- existed until now. Of course he didn't really pay particular attention to all the nut jobs at the precinct who couldn't produce satisfactory paper work, nor keep their mouths shut. So the wolf stood there glaring at their backs. What was he to say to Misao and the IDIOT?

"How about you Misao? What made you come here to try out the Keishikan?"

"Ah well… That's a longer story ne?" She smiled up at him which the wolf caught and that was all it took unfortunately for Saitou. He couldn't stand the "sweet nothings" anymore. Why he thought it was even sweet when there was nothing so sweet about the whole thing, he didn't know of course.

"YOU TWO!" He bellowed and marched right in between them. "I know it's a nice day but perhaps you should be paying more attention to the crowd –instead- of your worthless prattle."

Standing up straight in full attention, Nakashima saluted his superior. "I'm sorry sir! It will not happen again sir!"

Misao sighed. Saitou always had such wonderful timing. Why did he keep following her? They were… She blinked and then glared at Saitou. If she could just tell him to go and mind his –own- business, she would but she had a head enough to know that this is Saitou she was talking about. The cop who had declared unendingly that he took his job seriously… Still the Itachi thought Saitou was being unreasonable and the way he stuck himself between her and Shu lead him to too much suspicion.

"Good! Glad we understand each other!" Without batting an eyelash at the Itachi, Saitou left the two baffled and staring at each other.

An uncomfortable silence ensued for a minute. Nakashima waited until Saitou was out of sight and then decided to lead the Itachi out of the Market place. "Kami…" he growled under his breath, "That man just got transferred here and already he's such a pain in the ass."

"Oh you've had a run in with Saitou before?"

The young man lifted his head, his face for a moment scrunched up in puzzlement. "Oh you mean him? Yes he has quite a reputation, that Fujita Goro. Apparently, he used to work here in Tokyo, left for a while and now is back for good."

"Don't mind him…" Misao in turn was puzzled. Apparently there was some slight miscommunication here. "He seems like an awkward man..." Fujita-san? The weasel tried not to frown. She had forgotten about that little –detail-. Taking Shu's hand she pulled him to walk again, she might as well distract him for now.

"Say you were out of the country right? For how long? And where did you go?"

"Well…"

And they chattered like little birds, completely at ease with each other's company. Too bad for the big bad wolf.

Almost a week had passed since that fateful event. Saitou convinced himself that what he wanted to do was not only practical but idiotic as well. As for the Itachi, she was busy enough with Uramura-san for meetings and with Nakashima-san for everyday Keikan activities. Not to mention that she had now become quite popular with the other members of the Keishikan. Being a the only girl or rather "lady" as Misao likes to think of herself, does have it's advantages.

So it went on like this for a while… The days slowly passing by just like molasses and the wolf having no idea how to deal and virtually nothing to occupy himself with. He gave up and decided to go home earlier than usual. He might as well not waste his time where he's not needed.

There was still light out when he passed by Ueno park, just a few streets down was a swordshop that Eiji had found employment. He might as well stop by there and look at second-hand swords. That always lifted his spirits… His old hobby was cheap but yet, fulfilling. The cigarette in his hand was not yet finished so he decided to smoke by the door to the shop for a moment.

"Oh no… What brings –you- here?" Eiji stopped and crossed his arms.

"What? A man can't look at swords now?"

"Oh puh-lease Fujita-san. This shop is way out of your way…." Eiji scratched his ear, "You're here because you have something on your mind again…"

Saitou frowned. "Nothing Eiji I just wanted to stop by and look at the sword collection."

"Well you'll have to do that some other time. I have to close and get dinner together or Yuki will kill me!"

The wolf chuckled… So he wasn't dreaming up things after all when Eiji would blush when Yukiko was around. Which was always at dinner time. "Don't let my niece roll all over you Eiji, even if you do like her."

"Now why would I take advice from you?" Eiji slammed the store's door shut. "You left Tokio and now you're here.. Are you going to tell me you want her back?"

"Shut up boy.. I wasn't thinking about that!" The wolf dragged a long one on his cigarette, making the swirls of smoke thicker.

"Well whatever it is that you want to do… Just do it will you Fujita-san?" The young man sighed, "I can't give you all your answers! And I have to cook!"

Before Saitou could say anything, Eiji was already running down the street. The wolf frowned…

_Choices… Things... that we do for people we… _

_There's no sense standing here… _

A little epiphany from Eiji was all it took. How a –boy- could tell him things and that –he- a grown man would actually –follow- it. It was a bit insane… Eiji was starting to be a spitting image of Hiroaki, when he was younger, at least in terms of attitude. Hiroaki was the good son and he the black sheep. In a way he had felt spite towards Hiroaki everytime his older brother kept trying to keep him out of trouble. Saitou had always thought it was just Hiroaki's way of getting into their father's good graces… But perhaps… Hiroaki really did believe what he preached, after all why would he listen to someone so young like Eiji? Especially someone like Eiji who came to them under the most traumatic of circumstances?

The wolf shook his head. There were so many things occupying his mind about his own family, ever since he moved in with them. But he had things to do so he skipped dinner and went straight to the inn the weasel was staying at.

He was by her door, not really knowing how to start. His mind rehearsing what he should say…

"_I'm not married anymore, we can live together…" _No that's didn't seem right.

"_Let's go and live together!"_ No NOT RIGHT…

"_Be my wife."_ Not right either, a bit too fast…

He sighed and knocked.

"Coming!"

He smiled slightly. He loved the way her voice was so chirpy like a hummingbird and yet she could move like the sparrow, quick, fast and with grace.

"Oh Saitou… It's you…" She blinked. He'd been unavailable for quite a while, that she wasn't really expecting him nor anyone. "Come in…"

"Good evening…" The wolf took off his jacket and laid them at the chair. His hand immediately going to one of the breast pockets to get a smoke, but once he got it, he changed his mind and did not light it.

"What brings you here Saitou?" If he was here to annoy her about her enjoying being in the Keishikan and being seen with Nakashima last week, she'll just have to ask him to leave.

"Nothing…"

"Well that's a surprise…" She chuckled, "You're not the type to just appear for no reason.

Didn't he just hear that from Eiji earlier? The wolf sighed. It was harder than he had anticipated. "No.." He got up and paced for a while and the Itachi just watched him. "Stand up Misao you're making me uncomfortable by just sitting there…"

Misao suppressed an instinct to take a kunai and throw it at his head. She wasn't doing anything wrong and yet why was he so jittery?

"Fine…" She moved towards him, a few paces –away-. He was making –her- nervous.

The wolf looked towards her and came closer like he was stalking an animal.

"Misao.. I want you." The words came out of him like a long drawl, smitten with every desire and affection he had suppressed for the longest time.

Misao not finding the right thing to say turned her back and started taking fussing about dinner. Her hands quickly removing containers of food, while her eyes was boring holes on the counter beside her. Taking out some bowls, they clattered against each other as she settled them down. "I'm awfully hungry." She managed to say still avoiding the wolf's eyes. She could feel them staring intently at her –waiting-.

And waiting he was… He lit a cigarette through the whole charade and leaned by the wall opposite her, a slight frown on his lips. Seeing that Misao had no intention of answering him, he fought of a scowl that was threatening to escape from his face.

"I'm a free man."

_Free man, so that means you divorced your wife?_

The weasel quickly placed their food on the table. "Hmmm… No soba today. I did buy some tuna and if you're a vegetarian, there's tofu. Let's eat." She could feel herself sweating and wondered what it was. The room was well ventilated and it was already fall. "Can you open the window? It's a little stuffy…"

Annoyed at her supposed indifference, Saitou strode over to the window and slammed it wide open that sent Misao jolting in surprise, looking at his direction. She watched him sit on the window sill looking at the street below. The cigarette smoke hovered over his head as he puffed like a fiend. The look in his eyes were so cold like steel that she cowered back and just dug at her food. Her mind reeling on what to do –next-, whether to tell him the situation she was in or to just give him an answer. The time ticked slowly for her as she waited for him to come to the table and eat something.

Heaving a sigh, she decided to speak. "The food is getting cold."

Saitou didn't answer.

"Baka! Can't you hear me?" This was getting ridiculous she told herself. It was one thing dealing with the annoying cop when he was acting like a bastard… But when he was being quiet, it absolutely scared her.

"I can hear you perfectly." He took another long draw on his cigarette and turned his head towards her. "Can't stand your own medicine weasel?"

"You're being ridiculous." Misao got up and started cleaning the table. Annoyed that the dinner she painstakingly prepared was going to be wasted.

"I asked you a simple question." He frowned again. He really didn't ask earlier. He stated it out flatly, but surely the weasel wasn't such a dolt not to know what he wanted. "Do you want me to spell it out?" His eyes narrowed slightly at the thought invaded his head. They were alone. He could just take her as he wished and deal with the consequences later…

"No. No need to embarrass yourself more Saitou-"sama"." She saw him shift at her provocation. What was he expecting? That she just run up to his arms after all this time. They were doing better as companions, friends or whatever. She had become such a mess before, hopeful of something that never materialized.

"So what will it be?" Saitou prodded and approached her. In an instant Misao found herself backed up on the wall. Her chest just about ready to burst. It was the same closeness and those eyes mesmerized her as it did before. The hair on her skin standing up from his intense presence, she could feel his warmth even though he had yet to touch her. Closing her eyes, she tried to fight off her own wants, to just accept it. It was different now, the stakes now were higher. Okina and Aoshi gave her another chance… But the wolf was making it all too difficult for her to think clearly.

She really didn't know how long it has been, that she kept her eyes defiantly closed. She could feel his ungloved hands tracing the lines on her neck and caressing her shoulder. His lips were firm on top of hers, as he crushed her will with deep kisses. Her mind swirled in a sea of confusion and yet she was delighted to be tossed in his currents. There was an openness about him that she found familiar and flattering. The hands on her side, slowly traced his sinewy arm before finding their way up to his neck. It was the same searing sensation and yet it was entirely different she found out as he encircled his arms around her waist and pressed her against him, she was almost sure the act was some sort of a not so subtle but unworded declaration.

Through sheer will she opened her eyes, turning her head to the right to break the kiss. With her hands, she unlocked his arms on her. "We can't do this…" She tried to look him in the eyes but she ended up staring on his chest instead.

He grinned at her and turned her face up. "Perhaps not right now. I can't seem to keep my hands off you." Looking down he smiled, "I should make arrangements for us, while I have time."

"No Saitou… You misunderstand."

"I do?" What had just happened was clearly a "yes". So what was he missing?

"I can't do this again Saitou… Please give me some space."

If his jaw could have dropped on the floor, it would've. "Did I miss anything Misao?"

"No… I just can't go back. We can't go back. And it irks me to think that I had caused your divorce to Tokio." She pleaded with her eyes at him. But his face was pale, his eyes turning to the same ones earlier. His chiseled face finally breaking out into a scowl.

"Sou ka. Did I really scare you that badly Itachi Musume?" He chuckled and then abruptly stopped. His voice now serious. "I lost out once. Don't make the same mistake I did with you. As for Tokio, don't flatter yourself. It was –my- choice to make not yours, you have nothing to do with it... And if you did, it would still be my choice. You are –free- from that."

She shifted, her eyes wide. So he had finally decided… And he's telling her not to fret about it. It was clear now to Misao, that he had chosen and is asking her to make a choice as well. "Saitou it's not that I don't…"

"That you don't love me?" He finished for her and moved closer.

She nodded a bit shyly.

"That's puzzling because I could've sworn you knew…" His eyes softened before her as she looked up at him.

"Knew what?"

"Do I have to say it?"

She bit her lip, "Please." _Just this once admit it to me…_

He sighed, "But why do I have to say it if you don't want to go back? Or move forward, whatever the case may be?"

"I want to hear it, even if you are angry at me." She looked down for a moment. If only she could say yes…

"Let's get one thing right first. I am utterly disappointed…" Looking her over, he moved to her side, "however I am –not- angry at –you-."

A soft smile graced Misao's lips, she was so sure he would hate her just like she did hate him at one point. But all thoughts of that left her as she felt a wetness on her earlobe and a faint declaration whispered to her ears. If only she wasn't so ticklish –there-, she could've heard it more clearly.

Done with his tasting Saitou threw on his jacket. "I should go, otherwise I might just prey on you a bit more."

Slightly disappointed and more than hell confused, she blushed, "Good night Saitou."

"Be careful weasel. Oh and by the way, I am a very –stubborn- man even with your little –fling-."

"But you misunderstand!" She shouted at him down the corridor. But he didn't turn, he already told her… That Nakashima-kun was nothing more than a fling… So why the hell was the weasel trying to explain herself? He was now perfectly fine with it, after all he was the one doing the tasting, not –Nakashima- nor –Shinomori-. No one else but him.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. No profit was made. This is just fanfic. Thank you to Watsuki sensei for Saitou-sama and the Itachi! All copyright owned by their respective owners. Questions and or comments are answered at 


	25. Traitor! What is your name?

"So..." Shu looked down at his hands, "How long have you known Fujita-san?"

Misao Makimachi chomped away at the wagashi and handed one to Shu.

"Maa... More than year I guess?"

"Sou ka." Leaning his back against the wooden column, Shu shifted on the bench. "You interested in him?"

The Itachi stopped eating and blushed slightly.

Shu smiled, "just as I thought."

"It's not really..." Misao tried to save the conversation. The past few weeks had been enjoyable because of Shu - from running around catching pickpockets to their afternoon conversations like this one. Had it not been for Shu, it would've taken her a lot longer to understand the Government structure and laws, it was so much better than when Saitou would just dump a bunch of books on her table and say "READ".

"Ah it's alright Makimachi-san." He smiled and waved his hand, "But will you answer one thing? So that next time, I don't embarass myself again?"

"Umm... Sure." Misao nodded.

"Can you tell me a little bit more about Fujita-san? I know you called him Saitou before." A tinge of red appeared on Shu's cheeks, "But a man like that who's got quite a -reputation- in the Keikan as being crass, why would someone like you..." Shu didn't bother to finish, nor add that Fujita wasn't -that- good looking either.

"Well I do admit he is a -handful- most of the time." Misao looked down, hiding the small smile on her lips, "He's a foul mouth, full of himself jerk..." She laughed softly, "He's strong though and I didn't realize it until recently but he hides his softer side a lot." She didn't bother to tell him that he is a bit uninhibited physically. "Maa... I'll be the first to say though that I still don't know him very well, he keeps me guessing I guess."

"Sou ka. He does project a strong personality especially at the Precinct. But tell me, he -is- Saitou Hajime correct?"

Misao blinked, so Shu hasn't really forgotten - not that it would matter now. She looked up at him and saw an almost dreamy smile cross his face.

"I've heard of the Wolves of Mibu. Ever since I was a child, I would hear stories about their heroism in Kyoto..." Looking back at her he sighed happily, "I've always wondered how it was back then, I was too young to remember. But I'm sure I've heard that Saitou Hajime was within their ranks."

"I've only heard stories myself." She laid back comfortably and looked up. "I've always heard they were terrorists back then, no-good brawlers who ended up with an official license to kill but, now I doubt that."

"So he is..."

Misao stopped for a moment watching Shu again. "I never would've thought someone like you, a Meiji Police would have warm feelings for them."

"Oh Makimachi-san! Believe me..." He pleaded with his eyes, almost shining with excitement, "My mother who was once a resident of Kyoto, who were saved once by them, so she's thought of them quite highly. You could say, everything I know about the Shinsengumi, I learned from my mother."

"Really!" Misao exclaimed, "Well how about I arrange a -friendlier- meeting for you and Saitou?"

Shu shook his head and started laughing, "Oh no Miss Makimachi. I'm quite -content- watching from a distance and I'm not too sure Fujita-san would like me fawning over him."

"No. I think he -will- be glad..."

"Ah well. Please it's not necessary. Actually I would prefer if you don't mention this to him. He's still my superior and to be honest." Shu laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "I'm a bit intimidated by Fujita-san."

The weasel girl heaved a sigh, "Well whenever you change your mind then!" She brought her fist up to her chest, "-I- Makimachi Misao will be your ticket to meet the Shinsengumi Captain."

"Hai!" Shu stood up and looked at the horizon, "But until then, we should go back. It's getting quite late."

* * *

Shiro heaved a long sigh and wiped the sweat off his face, following the Okashira around Tokyo was a bit more of a task than he'd imagine. He was quite confused as to why Okina and Aoshi were letting Misao stay here in Tokyo considering the numerous reports he had sent about Saitou occasionally visiting the inn Misao was staying at and leaving at night. He was worried at what the cop was doing the hour or so he stayed at Misao's place. Thankfully enough, the cop had not yet stayed too late, nor spent the night but to Shiro, it was still disturbing. 

What had bothered him even more was the past few days, while he was tracking Misao on patrol, he saw Saitou was also spying on her a few meters back. Only a demented cop would continuously spy on Misao when at the end of the day, he would still visit her. Perhaps the cop had nothing to do? Shiro sneered slightly, of course all the Meiji officials were the same. Corrupt and lazy.

Shiro watched as Misao entered the gates of the clinic. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that if Misao was with Megumi, she would be safe for the meantime. Placing his mask over his face, he was just about to leave when he noticed once again Saitou come out from hiding and pass the clinic.

_Where is he going?_

Like a raven, Shiro followed Saitou, telling himself that this was part of the mission. To know what Saitou was up to, but to his dismay after about twenty minutes of following the cop around, he realized that the cop was going in circles. Shiro narrowed his eyes waiting for Saitou to move. It was dark and there was no way Saitou could see where he was hiding.

"Fujita-san!"

The shinobi craned his neck to get a look at who was coming. It was a young man who was sporting a shinai on his back, for a moment he thought it was Yahiko-kun but no, this one was darker, taller and a bit rougher. He's heard from Aoshi that Saitou was married and has a son but this boy was a bit too old and the way he addressed Saitou was definitely not correct.

Shiro saw Saitou motion to the boy to run to the corner and then the cop ducked to an alley. Shiro muttered a curse. He should've known earlier that the cop had somehow sensed him. Quickly in an effort to catch up to them, he jumped down from the tree and scaled a neighboring wall, to his dismay the next set of rooftops were too far away and the walls were too low, that he was forced to abandon them and walk towards the alley. There were no footsteps to be heard and when he turned the corner slowly, he looked on and saw nothing but a dead end.

"Stop right there." Came a low growl behind him. "Don't move."

Shiro swallowed at the blade that played on his neck.

"Fujita-san! Who the hell is that?" Eiji shouted.

Saitou grimaced and threw Eiji a glare. Couldn't the ahou keep quiet at least?

Turning back to the shinobi, Saitou ripped his mask apart and pushed him towards the wall not letting his sword down. Shiro stared right back at him and the cop grinned. "Yare yare... Well I'll be. Aren't you in the wrong part of the neighborhood?"

Shiro gasped as Saitou replaced the katana with his own grip, slowly crushing the shinobi's windpipe in one stranglehold. "I suggest you start speaking."

Motioning to his neck, the cop smirked and softened his grip while he pointed the tip of the katana at Shiro's abdomen. "I am from the Oniwabanshu. I was following Misao for her safety."

"Tell me something I don't know and as far as I can see, there is no weasel girl here." Saitou hissed annoyed that he almost got to his brother's house unaware that he was being tailed.

"You've been following her and visiting her on a regular basis." Shiro gasped.

Eiji approached them and crossed his arms. "Fujita-san has been following Misao? AND MISAO'S IN TOWN?"

"Can you shut up boy?" The wolf turned annoyed at Eiji, the sour look on his face clearly telling Eiji to butt out.

"Well why didn't you tell me!"

"It's none of your business!"

"It -is- my business! Or have you forgotten that we were in Shingetsu together!" Eiji settled his eyes on the Shinobi, "You do know that it's rude to stalk?" Feigning a sigh he continued, "Well go on tell us -exactly- why the hell you're here or I'll let the old man over here beat you to a pulp so bad you'll pee your pants." Eiji grinned and pulled out his shinai and settled it on his shoulders imitating the cocky grin that always did annoy the cop.

Amused Saitou let go of Shiro but kept him in place with his katana. The cop grinned, knowing that if Shiro moved a muscle he'll be gutted at the stomach.

"Saitou... Our Okashira is being put through a test. She has admitted her relations with you and for that she must decide whether to continue as Okashira and learn the new government here in Tokyo, or if she will decide to be further misled by you."

Eiji looked up at Saitou who's grim face told him that he better not speak for now. His ears turned red and his eyes wide as saucers. Did he hear that right? Relations? It wasn't uncommon of course, for a man in his prime to take interest in a much younger woman... But still...

"This is just like Aoshi to stage a trap like this." Saitou narrowed his eyes, "You know as well as I that Misao regards the Oniwaban as the most important part of her life. You and the rest are -despicable-."

"Tch. Until -you- came, Misao was a fine Okashira."

"And she's not now?" Saitou narrowed his eyes, "You've been spying on her haven't you? She's done her job at the Keishikan well enough. If there is any that would hinder your Okashira it is the idiosyncracies you Oniwaban have placed upon her."

"I request then, that you do not show yourself to Misao any further." Shiro bowed his head low, "the Oniwaban needs an Okashira."

"Tell Aoshi, that he doesn't have to worry. Misao will finish her training here in Tokyo and return -untouched-." Saitou sheathed his sword. He was right after all. "And never follow me again, next time I will have no -errand- for you to do."

Shiro shook slightly, the anger swelling inside him from being threatened like he was some dog. He was tempted him to take his shuriken and throw it at Saitou's back, but he decided for the most part, he got what he came for so he left.

"Fujita-san..." Eiji looked up at the cop as they walked.

"What?" The cop lit a cigarette and lengthened his stride.

"But if Misao agreed to come here to Tokyo... Wouldn't it mean, she came to follow you?"

"Does it matter Eiji?" Saitou stopped to let the young man catch up.

"Not that I -approve- of this... I still don't understand what she saw in -you-, but I think Misao could've easily just stayed in Kyoto."

"Ahou... Stop meddling in my business."

* * *

Under the low light Misao blushed. She hadn't really planned on this, but it was about time she asked before Saitou visited her again. 

"So you see..."

"Misao are you sure you are ready?" Megumi sat across from her taking as ip of the tea.

"It's going to happen someday Megumi. I might as well know, what to do..." Her cheeks were so flushed she felt even more embarassed.

"You're putting me in a most precarious situation. Why didn't you ask Kaoru instead?"

"Well we all know Kaoru is... and Kenshin is... Unexperienced and -you- are the doctor."

"I will tell you but only if you promise me that, if the time comes, you will choose this man carefully."

"Yes. Of course."

It was really no surprise to Megumi that Misao were asking about the physical aspects of a relationship. Sex was very much a part of life and Misao will be at that age. She cringed at the thought of how Aoshi would react if he found out that she spoke to Misao about this subject, even if she was of age Aoshi still treated Misao like a little girl. She sighed, for the sake of friendship and to safeguard Misao's interest she decided to speak. It was a -long- talk of how to give a man the earthly pleasures they so craved and the possible consequences after that. She could already see Misao flinch but at least the girl didn't giggle as she half-expected she would. As the night drew to a close, so did their conversation. Megumi got up to escort Misao out of the clinic.

"Misao... I hope you didn't ask because of that cop," she finally blurted out.

Misao looked down, debating for a moment, "Tell me Megumi-san... If you had a choice, would it be your family or Aoshi-sama?"

The doctor's mouth formed an "O". "So you have decided..."

"Please Megumi-san answer my question..."

"You saw what happened in Okinawa..." Megumi smiled slightly, "Perhaps it's quite selfish of me... Ungrateful to the memory of my father..."

"So you understand..." Misao took Megumi's hand in hers, "Please do not tell anyone."

Megumi would've pleaded with the onmitsu but she knew, as she looked down at her sea green eyes that she already had made her choice.

"Be careful... Going home." Releasing her hands, Megumi closed the gates. What were she to do? But the more important question was, would she tell Aoshi? She never did gave Misao an answer.

* * *

A few days after... 

So he finally found the snitch. Kawaji had informed him earlier that Shu had submitted a complaint against him citing he was Saitou Hajime, a former Shinsengumi. Too bad the ahou didn't know that Kawaji -knew- and relayed the information to him. So here he was in a lonely part by the Sumida river, waiting for Nakashima to come out and beat the information out of him. He settled his chin on his hand contemplative. He's had enemies of course and depending on what Nakashima blurts out tonight, will decide his fate, whether the ahou will live to see another day. It would not be good of course if he was found out... It would be a breach of security and hinder his practice of Aku Soku Zan.

Hearing footsteps behind him, the cop languidly stood up and crushed the cigarettes under his boots. Unsheating his katana, he waited to see what Nakashima would do.

"For betraying my father! You shall die Saitou Hajime!"

Nakashima lunged at the cop with all his might. His sword cutting through the air in a forward thrust, but Saitou easily avoided it with a parry to the right.

"What are you talking about? Who is your father?"

"Naito Hayato! Second in command of the Shinsengumi!"

Saitou started to laugh uncontrollably which only fueled Nakashima's anger.

"You lie! The second in command was Hijikata Toshizou. Do –not- play with me." The wolf positioned himself, his Gatotsu Ishiki was in perfect form. "Your swordsmanship is lacking and if you insist in this idiosyncracy I will have no choice but to eliminate you."

"Naito –is- the fukuchou! He is my father! Hijikata –is- my father!"

"Tch… You are trying my patience. Prove it you bastard." Springing from the earth, Saitou went for Nakashima's side. There was not enough reason yet for him to kill the twerp, but hell if he'd let Nakashima go away unscathed after all the inconvenience he's caused tonight. Shu met him head on with a similar thrust but not quite a gatotsu and if Saitou could take the time to laugh, he would've. Both swords parried each other with a squeal. Saitou smirked knowing that even if his gatotsu did not hit the mark, a slice to the side will. Just like what he told the Battousai before.

Like bolt of lightning he swung his sword to a horizontal slash, then a loud squeal of metal upon metal made the wolf look twice. Their swords met at the blades and chipped each other. But how did this boy know how to execute the Hirazuki? The wolf jumped out of Shu's reach. He stood there glaring at the panting young man.

"Who taught you that?"

"No one. I learned it on my own! Put your sword up and face the consequences Saitou Hajime! Traitor!" Like a wild boar the young man kept charging at him. Continuously swinging his sword each time he had the chance. The wolf found himself, just evading and defending. He needed answers and he can't get them from a dead man. Backed up into a corner against a rock and a large tree, Saitou ducked, grabbed Nakashima's arm and wrestled it from behind. Twisting it hard enough for the young man to drop his sword and elicit a cry of pain.

Disarmed and immobilized, Saitou let go of his katana and used his other hand to grab Shu's head, pinning the side of his face towards the cold granite. "I have no fight against you. You seem to be one of the better lot the Keishikan has recruited in a while… But I do not intend to lose my life here for reasons unknown to me. So you better speak up before I bury my blade into the back of your head and unbowel you in the most horrific way you can imagine."

"That would be characteristic of you Saitou… You let my father out to dry and now to cover for your indiscretions, you will readily kill his son."

"Stop the idiot prattle moron." Saitou gripped Shu's hair, lifted his face slightly and then slammed it once again on the rock. "Be specific and I might just spare you."

"Spare me?" Shu grimaced as the blood dripped down from a fresh cut on his brow. "I wish nothing of the sort. I'd rather die avenging him."

"Hijikata-san never had a son… He was vile with women, but I am his closest confidant aside from Kondou and Souji. If he had a family –we- would know first."

"He doesn't know I existed… Before going to Kyoto with the Roshigumi, he had relations with my mother. He was Naito Hayato then!" Finally Saitou stopped twisting the young man's arm but still he held it in place. "You are a traitor for deserting the Shinsengumi to fight for Aizu! You already knew they were outnumbered and yet you refused to go to Hokkaido! My father died in Goryokaku fighting! Wanting a new Republic that was run by the people! And you the last surviving member, denied him of that! You split the forces of the Shinsengumi into two! My father could've used each man he could find and yet he let you desert and take some men with you. Do you remember the rule of the Shinsengumi! Anyone who deserts will be subject to Seppuku!"

Shocked, the wolf let go of his prisoner and slowly picked up his sword. His mind reeling from the sudden flood of guilt and memories. He was Hijikata's spy.. And the Daimyo's as well. Hijikata had trusted him in all affairs… And yet it was true, he refused Hijikata, deciding to fight for Aizu instead… Hijikata let him leave, with a few men. Was it a last act of friendship or an act of riddance on Hijikata's part. He didn't know, they had quite an argument back then.

"Pick up your sword! I will not repeat myself!" Nakashima was like a bucket of ice cold water that brought Saitou out of his thoughts.

"Nakashima-kun if it is a duel you want, you will have it but not tonight."

"Tch! And why is that?"

"There is something I need to find out first."

"What's my guarantee you won't run?"

"Tch… In a duel with me, as you are now you –will- lose. I have no reason to run, otherwise you'd just make my life miserable by telling everyone who I really am, just like you did yesterday. That would virtually eliminate my usefulness to this new government."

"Heh… I'd rather spill your blood in Tama anyway. Meet me at the field bordering the Shieikan at the same time."

"Tell me one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"Who told you of this and why are you working for the Keishikan? Was it just so you can take your revenge?"

"Nakajima Nobori… My mother had heard of how Goryokaku fell and she took me to see him –years- ago."

Saitou smiled, so he wasn't the only Miburo left alive. "And for the Police?"

"My father died wanting to establish a new country where people can be free. The times have changed and I want to live that out for him, even if it means working with the Meiji. They weren't the ones who betrayed their own comrades after all… Unlike you."

"Sou ka. How did you confirm my identity?"

Nakashima grinned, "You let your guard down by taking a naive girl under your wing."

"Indeed..." Saitou seethed in anger the muttered, "The weasel will have a lot of explaining to do..." as he walked away.

* * *

Note: Nothing is mine as usual. RK is Watsuki-sensei's and Sony... Oh oh! And since rules disallows posting "Songfics" here, I just decided to link it in my profiles. Any good? I've been rusty... -sigh-... Too many stuffages going on. Well cheer me up with a review if you like it... Ja ne..

Oops forgot to add that Hijikata in RL actually went by the name Naito Hayato and of course since he had quite a reputation with women, it is rumored he actually did have a child. But of course the child remains a speculation, at least the name is not. Ehehehehe... Sorry forgot to note this.


	26. You know you love her when

Chapter 26: You Know You Love Her When…

He came, he saw and he almost fell down the moment the weasel girl opened the door. She was wearing a thin lingerie with lace trimmings that barely hid her creamy white skin. Quickly he shut the door and locked it. He wondered why in the hell he would secure the door when he wasn't planning to stay. Didn't he had unfinished business with the idiot Nakashima?

Deciding to make quick work of Misao, he frowned. "Forgot to do laundry weasel?" Quirking an eyebrow he lit a cigarette noting how his hand shook slightly as he drew the match to the tip of his tobacco.

The weasel grabbed the stick and threw it at the sink annoyed that for all her "preparations" today, all she got was a smart ass remark. It took a while to find the outfit too and then woman she bought it from kept trying to pry into her business.

"What the?" The wolf scowled and gave her an incredulous look. "Those are expensive ahou!"

Shrugging off his protest, she spun around and pointed to her outfit. "Don't tell me you don't know what this means!"

With a shrug he distanced himself from her and crossed his arms figuring it was best to err on the safe side. "Unfortunately I don't, so do me a favor and get on with it. I don't have time to waste here."

"Waste? Why you!" She shook her fist at him, her teeth gnawing at the insides of her cheek.

"Weasel… I –said- keep it short."

"Fine!" It took all her will power not to grab the lit candle that was on the dining table. She wondered why in the hell he was being so oblivious, didn't he see the candles? The set dinner? Didn't he even smell the dried Jasmine flowers? If she wasn't so peeved at his blasé reaction, Misao would've probably felt a little shy but all that was thrown to the wind.

"I'm…" She didn't expect it was going to be this hard to tell him. She kind of thought he'd just know and they'd just…

"Yes?"

"I'm…" Well she was expecting him to get the message and sweep her off her feet.

The wolf sighed and looked up, tapping his fingers on his arm impatiently.

"Oh damn it! Fine! It's my birthday." She frowned, that wasn't exactly what she wanted to say. She should've asked Megumi for an opening aside from the physical aspects of "intimacy".

"So you want me to get you a present?" He knew it was sometime in November. He'd have gotten her a gift if she wasn't hanging around Nakashima so much lately and hell he didn't know what day it was specifically… Clicking his tongue and furrowing his eyebrows, his eyes narrowed realizing that he wasn't too far from the truth after all. Actually he was too damn close to it… His eyes scanned the small room, the table setting, the scanty clothing, hell even the air was…And yes this auspicious day all supported his "theory"

"No…" _Although a present would've been nice… Stupid cop._

"Misao I'm not a mind reader." Saitou deciding it was bad timing opted to embarrass her a bit more in the hopes of deterring the obvious. Perhaps, he thought, if she can't bring herself to say it, she'd just drop the subject entirely. The problem was of course, it was a lose-lose situation for him.

"I'm of age… I'm ready…" _Why aren't you making your move?_

Saitou of course wasn't –that- big of a dolt in certain regards of "relations", but what was he to say to that? He came with the intention of sending her away, back to Kyoto before she finds out that he was involved in a duel with someone she considered a friend, -her- friend that he could easily kill for the sake of his code.

He looked the weasel over. She was smiling now and if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, she was glowing, such a contrast to the bad-tempered weasel from earlier. Oh but he was wrong of course, the weasel had a few more things to say.

"Well don't tell me you're just going to stand there." Placing her hands on her waist she grinned. "I'm offering myself to you baka!"

He blinked once, twice and a few more. Opening his mouth to speak, no words came out. At once Misao approached him and sighed.

"You know… With all the prodding you did the past weeks, I'm quite –disappointed-." She laid a finger on his chest and looked up at him with a most beguiling smile before removing the barrette that held her braid in place. Saitou mentally heard himself groan, for a young woman who had no experience; she was starting to get to him. It was probably since he hadn't really been with a woman for at least two years that even Misao's novice method of seduction was starting to wear him down.

She saw him swallow and she smiled to herself and pushed him down towards the futon, copied his infamous smirk and sat on him triumphantly. Straddling his stomach with her legs, her small hands dutifully unbuttoned his jacket. Saitou made no move to neither encourage her nor –discourage- her but he did –watch- her intently, all the while fighting with himself whether to take charge or not. So many things flashed through his mind as the weasel undressed him. He had to meet with Shu in a few hours; the ride to Tama was at least half an hour. He –could- oblige, after all didn't he say to Shiro that he won't touch her? It's a completely different matter if she was the instigator. He –was- a man. What kind of man would he be if he didn't pursue what was offered to him –freely-? But aside from that, he wondered if his weasel had finally decided and if she did, did she consider carefully?

Bending down, Misao's lips softly grazed his and it wasn't too long before he found himself engaging her in an open mouth kiss all the while berating himself for showing his lack of restraint. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed her plush lips and the flittering tongue that danced around the roof of his mouth. His hands traveled from her silky smooth thighs up to her waist where he kneaded them in his strong calloused hands. Pushing her slightly downwards, placing her exactly where he needed her to be.

This gesture was not loss to Misao. Thank goodness she had that talk with Megumi otherwise she'd probably freak out at what's going on with him down there. She could feel the stiffness against her bottom and although she now knew what it meant, her mind still wondered about it. She continued the kiss getting quite excited herself, finding that same warm feeling she felt back in Kyoto, in an alley no less. Her heart thumped wildly, knowing that she was taking charge. She was being a woman, not being rejected like a naïve child. And she finally made a choice, a choice that was hers for once, taking her own happiness into consideration.

Her train of thought was broken when she felt his hand take her right, guiding her to one of his nipples, while his other hand finding their way under the lingerie softly exploring her stomach and finally cupping her small breast. She reveled in his touch, the tingling sensation traveling at the very tip of her extremities, making the hair on the back of her neck bristle and slowly in time with his squeezes, her breathing became harder.

And just as it was getting good, leave it up to the wolf to stop. He stopped moving against her, his hand laid very still and of course he broke the kiss. Saitou partly relieved that he finally got some control gripped both her arms securely. He wasn't about to let this happen just –yet-, not until his questions was answered. He noted Misao's face lay contorted just a few inches away from his, if only she knew how much he wanted this as well. Looking up Saitou brushed an errant strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

His voice was soft that he himself was surprised, "You've thought long and hard about this? Misao I know why you're here in Tokyo."

"How did you?" Misao pulled back slightly, confused that he'd bring this up in the middle of…

"Let's just say many people "care" about you."

She frowned, "So they didn't leave you out of it."

"I'm sensing anger there…" He smirked, "But I wouldn't blame you if you were perhaps angry…"

"It's not right." Misao got off him and rolled to his side, looking up to the ceiling.

"You are correct, but if this was your way of going against them then it's wrong." Unconsciously Saitou searched for Misao's hand.

"No Hajime. It's not." She sighed, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind but at least now she knew why he wasn't engaging her as she imagined.

"Then what is it?" Finding her hand, he played with her finger tips.

"I was afraid, the past week you've been avoiding me." Looking away, she tried to shrug it off.

Saitou chuckled and made her turn back towards him, "You thought I finally got fed up just because I stopped making advances?"

She blushed knowing that it was a bit childish, "yes…"

"Hmmm… Fair enough." He turned to her side and ran a slow trail of kisses from her shoulder, up to the sides of her neck, finally ending it with a nibble on her earlobe. "You flatter me weasel." He whispered and entangled his fingers through her hair. "If you want this to happen it will."

Misao held his gaze for a long while. She did want it to, she had been thinking about it for a few weeks since she realized that officially she was now of age. She wanted to make a decision on her own about her own life.

"I want to…" Feeling the heat rise up from her cheeks, she felt a bit embarrassed.

At that moment Saitou decided Nakashima and everyone else can wait. He was going to oblige his weasel and himself, so he rose half-way, inspecting her with his eyes that held a smoldering gaze which made Misao feel self-conscious once again. "You're mine then…" He growled.

Misao held her breath as he pulled each piece of scanty clothing from her, the deliberate slowness was such a contrast to how she was feeling that she wanted to shout at him, ask him what the hell? The slowness of it all was a torture.

Then it came, those long tapered hands languidly explored her small frame, molding them like she was a piece of clay, the only difference was she sighed, stiffened, melted and moaned all in never ending succession. Her eyelids fluttered closed unable to maintain eye-contact with his amber eyes.

"This is so not good weasel."

* * *

NOTE: THIS PART IS CONTINUED AT HTTP / HAJIMENOKIZU . COM / WI26 . HTM FOR IT'S CITRUSY... NAH... IT'S RATHER LEMONY (SPELLING?) FLAVOR... SO NO ONE BELOW 18 IS ALLOWED TO VIEW THE OFFSITE LINK. NO EXCEPTIONS. JUST USE YOUR IMAGINATION, I'M SURE YOU CAN IMAGINE A BETTER SCENE MOST PROBABLY... 

And the words below never came out but perhaps they never needed to be said.

_I love you ahou..._

_Same here baka…_

* * *

_Earlier that afternoon…_

"Where is Fujita!" Kawaji paced the length of his office before finally pounding his hands on the desk. It was almost dusk and he's not seen hide nor hair of his subordinate.

"How should I know?" Chou scratched his ear. "The boss ain't my ward."

"I told you to follow him!"

"That would be stalkin' and I don't do that to my superior." Chou sighed, that wasn't really the reason. His boss was hard to trail and hell if he did and Fujita found out he'll never get his sword collection back. "What's the big deal anyway? I'm not about to put my ass on the line for nothin'…"

Kawaji sighed. This was the problem he'd always have with Saitou; the man wouldn't lift a finger without knowing exactly why, so it came as no surprise that Chou would be the same. Wonderful training you've done here Fujita, he thought to himself wryly.

"Where's Nakashima? Detain him!"

"Frankly Kawaji-"san"," Chou almost rolled his eyes, "I'm not wasting my time on him. I've not seen him for a couple of days and I wouldn't worry about him."

"Ahou!"

Chou narrowed his eyes at Kawaji. It was one thing to be called by the boss as a moron, but now Kawaji… He wasn't an ex-Juppongatana for nothin'.

"Now don't call me that."

"I will if I want to!"

"You're just as bad as that Fujita."

"I'm much worse."

"I'm not listenin' to you no more!" Chou turned on his heel. If the man didn't stop talking he'd let his sword fly to his bald head and he figured it wasn't such a bright idea considering he'll be surrounded by amateurish cops. Amateur but hell, put enough amateurs together and they can be a headache, "Ja ne!"

The chief of police blocked his path, sneering slightly. "Fine! I'll tell you all about it but you better be of some use."

Chou closed one of his eyes and strode back to the chair. Placing his hands behind his head, he looked up the ceiling. "Well Kawaji-"san"… Go on."

Since they really didn't have time, Kawaji decided not to call Chou again on his attitude. Instead he handed him the report that Nakashima sent to him.

"So the "boy" has some sort of vendetta against the Shinsengumi and you think Saitou will go after him because he's a threat to his identity..." Chou looked up and tossed the paper back to Kawaji. "You shouldn't worry so damn much. Fujita's a beast; he'll win over that twerp easily."

Little cross marks started appearing on Kawaji's forehead. "That's not the point!" He pounded the desk again, "If Fujita kills this boy, it is not a matter we can easily cover. He is a Keikan. Things like this are not easily glossed over and my hands will be tied."

"And you still need the likes of him for your government eh?" Chou laughed, disgusted. "It's been two days, that boy is probably dead."

"Fujita hasn't shown himself yet."

"Fine. I'll ask around about Fujita."

"You know where to go?"

"I –might-." Chou got up, "I'll report to you later and don't have me followed, the less everyone knows, the better off we all are."

Before the Chief of Police could answer, Chou already left his office. He sat back down to his chair a bit exhausted. Speaking with Chou nowadays was more like arguing with a mini-Fujita. It wasn't like that a year ago

* * *

_Later that night..._

The doctor in training closed the door behind her with a sigh. It was one of those days where the small clinic was filled to the brim and she ran around assisting Gensai sensei, from fetching vials of herbal medicine to babysitting children. She sat on the table and wiped her face with a damp cloth, wondering if she can skip the bath and just lay down to rest since it was already too late. She really didn't want to spend her time in the bath house that late at night.

"Tired?"

Megumi almost jumped, "If you keep visiting me like that, you might catch me at an inopportune time Aoshi."

Strong hands touched her shoulder, softly enveloping themselves in her long lustrous black hair. He bent down and smelled her neck not uttering a sound, while Megumi waited for the customary kiss but it didn't come.

"You didn't send word that you were coming. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I came to take Misao back to the Aoiya."

Her shoulder stiffened and the Shinobi slowly let his fingers dig into her muscles, kneading them.

"Long day?"

"Ah… yes." It wasn't a lie. She did have a long day, she told herself. "Shouldn't you be going to Misao then?"

"I came a day early."

Had the circumstances been different, Megumi would've been elated. It was no secret to anyone that they were now a couple and Aoshi had already proposed to her, of course no one knows yet of their plans. While she mulled, the shinobi lifted her up and placed her on the futon. His eyes flickered in a low blue flame and she knew exactly what the plans were for tonight. His lips grazed hers before claiming it in a slow steady motion. In response, Megumi gingerly played with the back of his neck. It didn't take long before Aoshi had his hand on the ends of her obi, gently pulling on it to open but her hand stopped him and he broke the kiss.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows, surprised that he was being denied something they had indulged in before.

"Not tonight. I can't."

"Are you feeling unwell?"

"No." She shifted her gaze and herself away from him.

Aoshi sat up looking at her back. "Still angry?"

To any other person, Aoshi's tone would've come off as monotonous and mundane but she's been with him long enough to know the slight differences. The timing couldn't have been more off, she thought wryly.

"It's not about the past." Megumi replied and turned back to him, "But I think you should go to Misao right away."

Another look of puzzlement crossed his face. This was to be their night, he had decided. "Do not worry about Misao. She will be fine."

"Why do you say that Aoshi?"

An almost imperceptible sigh escaped the Shinobi. "Our real concern was Saitou and he has pledged not to lay a finger on her."

Megumi stood up and fixed her kimono, digesting his words. If only it were –that- simple. She didn't know the cop that well to honor his word. She still remembered that the cop had a very shrewd way of thinking and men like him, were probably very weak against… No even men she admired, like the one looking at her now can be swayed if approached.

"Your concern might not lie with him."

Aoshi understood right away. "So Misao –has- failed." He frowned and crossed his arms.

"I am not in a position to say and please, even if it displeases you… Misao will need support."

The Shinobi shook his head and grabbed his coat, disappearing just as quickly as he came.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Misao alarmed, rose from the futon. Saitou had started to dress in his uniform and she wondered why in the world would he leave –now-, right after... 

"Rest Misao, you need it."

"Please stay here." She wanted to say she needed him to be close. She didn't understand it but such a panic had started to tug at her.

"I'll see you in the morning." He grinned back at her, his eyes admiring her naked form hidden slightly by the sheets she pulled to cover herself. He chuckled shaking his head, "I've just seen every part of you weasel. Don't hide."

"Please… Don't go." She could feel her cheeks starting to burn. How she wanted to be held after their love-making was so overwhelming. She felt scared, vulnerable and quite confused. Where was he off too in such a late hour? Why wasn't he staying? Could it be that he got what he wanted and now it's over? She cringed slightly, her sea green eyes pleading with the wolf.

Saitou raised his eyebrows at her and frowned. They were just fine earlier. He did try to be gentle considering he knew it was her first. "The pain will go away." He responded in a hushed tone. "If it hurts that badly, I'll send a doctor over."

_No it's not that…_ She didn't answer and looked down not meeting his eyes. "Don't go please."

"You're like a broken record Itachi." He was in a hurry to leave. Shu was waiting and he had to finish his business.

"Where are you going?" She got up and clung to his arm.

"You do not need to know."

_Yes I do! Because I need you to stay…_

"You just can't leave me here." She started to sob and the wolf was perplexed. He could tell her the whys and wherefores but she was too close to Shu.

"Misao. I don't have time. If you're going to be like this…"

She looked up at him. _Was that a threat?_ Slowly she backed away from him, her eyes wide in shock. Her old fears came back, that the man before her had no capacity to love and she just made one big mistake.

_Damn it… She's…_

He picked up her clothes from the floor and approached her slowly. Saitou placed it beside her and he saw her flinch slightly. He knew of course that women wanted to be held and talked to after being intimate.

_She probably thinks…_

He stood before her and pulled her into a tight embrace, his hand gently stroking her hair. "You'll need to trust me weasel. There'll be days like this if we're to stay together." It pained him of course because that was his mistake with Tokio, he couldn't give himself fully and to repeat them with her, although how inevitable was also unacceptable. He'd say he loved her but he wasn't really that type of man. He'd just have to keep showing it.

Taking her clothes, he pulled the sheets off her and started to dress her. She obliged silently, still confused, unable to see that small things does matter and love, isn't all about sex, words nor grand declarations. He held her up by the arms and kissed her slightly on the lips and headed out the door.

* * *

Chou entered the sword shop and admired the blades. He wasn't into "unsigned" katanas but there were some pretty interesting ones here. 

"What are you doing here?" Eiji's hand shook wanting to grab the shinai off his back.

"Easy there partner." Chou grinned. "I just want to know if you've seen Fujita anywhere."

"No and you can leave."

"That would be impossible." Chou non-chalantly picked up a blade, "I'd get in trouble if I don't find the boss soon."

Eiji grimaced, he did remember Fujita mentioning Chou was now his subordinate, that was in fact the reason he found out Chou was an ex-Juppongatana.

"I have some business with him."

"You're after him?" Eiji drew his shinai, "You're gonna have to go through me first."

Chou started to laugh and replaced back the katana to the sword rack. "Didn't Fujita ever tell you not to pick a fight with a stronger opponent?"

"No we hardly talk."

"I see. Too bad for you boy but I'm not feeling like fightin' today ya know?" Chou closed his one eye and tilted his head, "Just tell me where I can find the boss coz we hav' some police matters to attend to and the address he left with us was –fake-."

Eiji grinned, at least Fujita wasn't trying to get Hiroaki-san and his family involved. "The only place he might be at is with Misao."

Chou sighed. "So you've not seen him eh? I'll be on my way then."

"You going to Misao's place?"

"Well hell yes?" Chou sighed and muttered, "stupid boy."

"I heard that!"

Cocking his head to the side, he turned and paid Eiji no mind. The young man immediately went to close the shop to catch up to Chou. Oh how he'd like to bonk that guy's head and cut off that porcupine blond hair.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. No profit was made. This is just fanfic. Thank you to Watsuki sensei for Saitou-sama and the Itachi! All copyright owned by their respective owners. 

Note: Sorry for the slow update people! Ummm reason? Busy as heck but at least this one is a beefy update. I hope you like it even if it's rusty and all. I tried reading a little on how to write this chapter but eh… Oh well I hope you like it. Kizu


	27. Lost and Found

Chapter 27: Lost and Found

"You're late…" Shu got up and drew his blade.

Saitou looked around, they were in an open rice field, to their far left was the old Sato house that Okita and he used to visit on errands to get pickled radish for the Demon Vice-Commander. Old memories… Forgotten ones… He looked across to Shu who's face was almost unrecognizable in the low moonlight.

"Did you ever enter that house Shu?" The wolf asked in a low voice.

"Playing mind games with me eh Saitou-"san"?" Shu chuckled and positioned himself.

"No… Not really."

"Then draw!" Shu shook, annoyed at Saitou's disinterest to draw his katana.

"Why don't you take a moment and go inside." Saitou insisted. "I'll wait right here."

"What? Are you trying to appeal to my humanity now? Typical for a coward."

The wolf chuckled under his breath and shook his head. He was reminded of the many hot-blooded young men of the Shinsengumi. Perhaps Hijikata's blood did course through Shu's veins, but the Fukuchou was never like his subordinates. He always took deliberate care in his actions, perhaps the rashness stemmed from being young and foolish. It was the case for him back then at least.

"Do not get me wrong. I am no coward…" Saitou settled his hand on the tsuba of his katana. "I am merely saying, you should take one last look at the place he called home. Since you chose this place for me to die, then you already know its significance."

"How would you know? My father would never trust his personal affairs to someone like you." Indeed, he's done his research. Saitou Hajime, captain of the third troop joined the Shinsengumi in Kyoto, he was not amongst those who came from Tama.

"I am being very –generous- Nakashima-kun. Take it, as you will have no chance later."

The young man spat to the ground, his dark eyes never wavering from the spot where Saitou stood. "I'll schedule it later." With that he rushed forward not waiting for the Miburo to draw his sword.

Aoshi finding the door was unlocked let himself in. As any good Shinobi, he was careful not to make a sound. If Saitou was there, then of course his suspicions would be confirmed and he would have to settle the matter right then and there, but what greeted him instead was Misao sitting on the ledge by the window, unruly sheets to her right and an uneaten dinner at the corner. Immediately he was suspicious as he could smell the faintest scent of sweat… Earthly sensuous… Forbidden.

"Misao…" He called to her. The young woman turned to him, her swollen eyes wrapped in both shock and fear.

"Aoshi-sama…"

"What happened here Misao?" Aoshi's eyes guided her to the futon and the other mess.

Misao got up and smiled, putting a tight lid on her emotions. If Aoshi found out what had just happened, she feared it will not go over well.

"Ah that?" Quickly she pulled the sheets and corrected the futon. "I was having a bad dream…" _Indeed I just had one…_ "I guess I tossed and turned…" _In his arms… Where is he? Why did he leave me alone?_

Aoshi's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. The tone of her voice and her movements were erratic in his eyes. Her small hands that shook as she folded the sheets were not left unnoticed by Aoshi's observant nature. He crossed the room and lighted another lamp placing it on the table to get more light. His eyes sweeped it in minute detail every corner of Misao's room until he found evidence of Saitou's trace, small speckles of grey that was no doubt cigarette ashes. He settled himself in one of the chairs, not saying anything. Two plates… Ashes… Uneaten dinner and messy sheets. His mind not wanting to think the worst, reasoned that Saitou indeed could've been here but perhaps their dinner was interrupted, perhaps it was a "friendly" visit.

He picked up the chopsticks and picked a small part out of the fish. "It's good that you've learned to cook. Come here and eat."

Misao stood up obediently and sat across from Aoshi who pretended not to look at her.

"Would you like some tea Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes." He watched as the weasel stood up, noting that she did so with a slight shudder and an irregular gait. He closed his eyes, trying to calm the image that had started to form in his mind. _This cannot be Misao…_

When she got back he pushed a plate towards her, "Eat." He commanded and continued to watch her discretely. If he could undress her right now… If it was not highly inappropriate… Then he'd know for sure. Asking her was out of the question, if the wolf took advantage of her, just like back in Kyoto, she would protect him and lie. But the proof that he needed, didn't take long, as Misao reached across the table for the rice, he had an unobstructed view of her neck. A red mark on swollen flesh was the only proof he needed.

"Tell me the truth Misao. What happened tonight?" He asked making sure his tone was even.

She simpered nervously and rounded her eyes. Shaking her head, "I told you already…"

Placing the chopsticks down, he crossed his arms and said, "Your neck."

"Ah this? I accidentally hit myself." She touched the mark slowly, almost gingerly. Too gingerly in Aoshi's opinion.

"Stop lying Misao…"

"But it's true…"

"Lying does not suit you. Even the man you've been in bed with, will say that."

"Aoshi-sama…" She blinked away the tears. She didn't know exactly why but there was a rising storm that made her shake uncontrollably.

"I am disappointed. You chose that man in exchange of the Oniwaban?" Aoshi shook his head.

"I… told you already. I never denied it." She stared down at the table, both her hands balled into fists.

"And yet he's not here." His words now turned to ice and they burned her.

Misao felt something drop and she felt her cheeks stained, in only a matter of a few seconds, silent tears unheedingly escaped her eyes. She didn't have an answer to Aoshi and she felt shamed.

"Do you understand now what kind of man he is? Come back with me to Kyoto and we shall pretend this never happened." Aoshi continued his stone face did not betray the anger that had suddenly started.

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao looked up, "Hajime said he had something important to do."

"And you are not important?"

Strong self-effacing currents swept through her. The very same ones that broke her just moments ago when he refused to stay. Quickly she wracked her mind, trying to remember…

_What_ _was it again that happened? What did the cop say again? Was it true? _

In an effort to calm down, she closed her eyes and at that moment felt that she was engulfed in strong hands. Strong hands that she craved. Strong hands that will shelter her, the same ones she wanted to depend upon.

_You'll need to trust me weasel. There'll be days like this if we're to stay together._

They were just words but they echoed loudly in her, parting words that the weasel understood. She was strong after all. She had to grow up. She made a choice to surrender, not just earlier but completely. His world didn't revolve around her, but she already knew that. Perhaps that was the price she will have to pay? A heavy burden that even Tokio could not endure. But he had asked indirectly and she agreed to it. The tears finally subsided to be replaced by a small smile. A burden she knew he would not give her if he believed she was weak… And –weak-, she was not. Slowly she held up her head. "If I can't trust him now… Then I really –am- a child Aoshi-sama."

"Stubborn…" A sigh escaped Aoshi, "I had wanted you to take on the duties of the Okashira fully and yet you go and chase after –this-."

"Isn't it worth it Aoshi-sama? You of all people should know that by now." Strong when she needed to be. Strong as he needed her to be.

"If he does not appear tomorrow… What will you do?"

"I'll wait for the next day."

"And if not?"

"I waited for you Aoshi-sama for a long time." She glanced by the window, "This time I'll wait even longer."

"Will you just forsake the Oniwaban?"

She looked down at her hands. This too was a consideration. "Yes… Aoshi-sama, please take care of the others, especially Okina."

"He will be upset when both of us leaves."

She threw Aoshi a surprised look. "What do you mean?"

"I am going to marry Megumi…" Aoshi's eyes flittered suddenly but it died as quickly as it came, "but now I must re-consider."

So that was it… It became clear now as to why Aoshi was so adamant that she be successful as the leader of the Oniwaban. It wasn't just distrust for Saitou, but ensuring that the group had an able leader when he settled down. She had always wondered why he did not make his plans earlier. It pained her to hear this, to be in the way of Aoshi and Megumi's future. She owed a lot to Aoshi, they all did. "I'm sorry Aoshi-sama…"

A loud knock disturbs their conversation and before Misao and Aoshi could go to the door, both Chou and Eiji were already inside.

"Chou! Eiji!" Misao furrowed her brows in worry, if they were here, something must be wrong. "Why are you here?"

"Oh… Aoshi Shinomori." Chou grinned at the Shinobi, "Well what do you know? Looks like we'll get some –useful- support this time, instead of you runt."

"Who you calling runt broomhead?" Eiji looked Aoshi over, "You're Aoshi?"

The Shinobi gave the young man a curt nod.

"Who the hell is Aoshi anyway?"

"BAKA! That's the ex-Okashira. Misao's "relation"."

"Oh I see."

"Stop it you two! If there's something wrong tell us about it right NOW!" Misao's temple twitched. It was bad enough the two were wasting time, but she was getting nervous. She knew something was up, but for these two to be here… It must be important.

"Gomena itachi." Chou grinned waiting for Misao to take the "bait", but the weasel didn't give in.

"Well?"

"We thought Saitou would be here." Chou looked around and grinned, something went on in this room, he just knew it. He had a "knack" for these things, having been quite smooth with the ladies.

"He left saying he had business elsewhere." She trembled slightly.

Chou tapped his chin and looked up, "It seems we're too late then." He slapped his forehead hard, "See I told you to hurry up."

"Hell it's not my fault you took so long!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Misao's face flared.

"Well hold on a minute will ya missy? It's not our fault the cop is so pissed off at that friend of yours…"

"Shu?"

"Yeah… The "charming" one you liked to hang out with. Remember him?"

"You've got to be mistaken. Hajime would never… out of jealousy he won't." She has heard of their code, Saitou's own code would forbid it. But what if she understood incorrectly?

Chou chuckled for a minute. "So I guess you are getting it on with the boss ne?"

Aoshi stepped in between them. He frowned, not liking the way Chou spoke to Misao. "Start from the beginning."

"Ooohhh…" Chou let out a whistle; it was one thing to go joking with the weasel girl. He was used to her, but Aoshi's icy voice and demeanor, well that was another story. He knew the former Okashira was highly sought after by Shishio… "Fine fine.."

They sat huddled around the table as Chou related the information he got from Kawaji earlier. Misao's heart sank at each line that came out of Chou's mouth. It was her fault after all that Shu connected Fujita to the third Captain, she chided herself for being careless.

"So that's why we came here, to stop him. It would be over for him if his identity is revealed, however if he does kill Nakashima, well then it will spark an investigation that eventually will reveal his identity. Tough luck for the boss I guess."

"Indeed…" Aoshi looked at Misao who's face was in a disarray of horror.

"Aoshi-sama…" She pleaded, unsure of what Aoshi can do at this point. They didn't even know where the cop was.

"Anou…" Eiji leaned closer, "I've heard a little something about the Shinsengumi from Hiroaki-san… If I recall correctly they started out here in Tokyo… It was called Edo back then."

"We should speak to him…" Misao got up frantically putting on her geta. "We have no time to lose!"

"No. It will be too late Misao."

"But Aoshi-sama!"

"We shall go to the Tama area…"

"How do you know that? For all we know he could be in Asakusa or around the Yoshiwara area." Chou interjected.

"It was Hijikata correct?"

"Yes."

"We were on the same side during the war. I've heard of rumors of a demon Vice-Commander coming from the Tama area in the village of Hino…"

"You'll lead us then Aoshi-sama?" Misao couldn't keep the gratitude in her voice from coming out. For all the times they had argued about Saitou, the times Aoshi was stern with her… And even now when he knew already that she disobeyed him… She found that same respect for Aoshi that she thought had been lost permanently.

Aoshi nodded and instructed the other two to get a carriage. Misao was already flying out the door when Aoshi held her by the shoulder. "Our talk is –not- over Misao, but we will talk –later-."

Misao bowed understanding. "Thank you Aoshi-sama." _For everything._

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. No profit was made. This is just fanfic. Thank you to Watsuki sensei for Saitou-sama and the Itachi! All copyright owned by their respective owners.

Ummm I hope you people like it. Leave a review if you do. Ja ne! Oh and thanks for reading!


	28. Undeniable Past

"How will Chou find us?" Misao looked out the carriage window, her eyes straining on the dark countryside. She shivered slightly but didn't tear her eyes away. "Eiji please make sure…"

"I heard you the first time!" The young man yelled back at her, craning his neck further out. He was a bit pissed at Aoshi who was just sitting there. Why wasn't he looking? He could still picture his frame, sitting there calmly with his arms crossed, almost asleep with his eyes closed like that.

"Aoshi-sama… Do you think Chou will be able to..."

"I don't know Misao." He heard Aoshi's reply almost drowned out by the howling wind. "The carriage will turn back after we reach Hino. We shall see if Chou recognizes it."

"That's not good enough…"

Aoshi didn't answer, closing his eyes again, he concentrated on finding Saitou's inimitable "ki", cold and heavy very similar to his. They continued until they reached a "Torii" gate at which point the carriage stopped and they got off. Giving one final instruction to the driver, Aoshi led the two into the farm village, after it sped back the way they came.

"We'll never find them..." She muttered as she dragged her feet on the rough road.

"Saitou is not easily beaten." Shinomori replied without a flinch and walked pass her.

"Yeah that's right Misao. So stop looking so depressed." Eiji tapped her shoulder and followed Shinomori, "besides you start looking uglier when you mope."

Quick and with deadly accuracy, Misao's hands encircled Eiji's neck, "Why you! Who you calling ugly? You little twerp!"

Eiji grinned and patted Misao's head. "We're about the same height now." He replied and pried Misao's grip on his neck, "I'm stronger too."

"Eiji…" Misao stopped dumbfounded. Has it really been that long since they met in Shingetsu village? The foul-mouthed boy had changed. "Sorry, I still treat you like…"

"A child?" He grinned proud of himself. "Maa… I guess you can't help it."

"Tokio did a good job." She muttered, completely baffled at what she said. The events before they left for Okinawa made it impossible for her to understand how a boy like Eiji was raised by that foul woman who hurt Hajime.

"She did?" Eiji started to chuckle and Misao turned to him.

"Well you ungrateful runt!" She raised her voice and planted her arms on her waist.

"First don't call me a runt and second, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Saitou said he was going to leave you with his wife."

"His ex-wife you mean." Eiji corrected her, "I stayed with his brother Hiroaki-san."

"I see… He hasn't mentioned he had family aside from the Shinsengumi."

"Well he does. Where do you think he was staying all this time?"

"How would I know?" Misao replied sourly. There were so many things she didn't know and that chewed at her.

Eiji sighed and noted how Fujita would never speak about the Shinsengumi to him. He only found out about it by accident early on when Hiroaki took him to visit Tsutomu. Tokio was cleaning out the house during the time and Hiroaki found a haori piled up with other "dispensibles" and asked to take it. He was puzzled why Hiroaki would take such an old and rather tacky piece of clothing, so he asked and that led him to find out about the wolf's past. "Well at least he talked to you about the Shinsengumi. Fujita-san would never breathe a word of them to me."

"Oh…" Quickly her annoyance ebbed. "Do you think that he valued them more than his own flesh and blood?"

"Hiroaki-san blames them for Fujita-san's obstinacy to stay in his line of work." Eiji stopped walking and looked up, "Yet he took the haori didn't he?"

"Yes…" Misao sighed, "This vendetta… I wonder if it's related to..."

"To what?"

"He wasn't very specific that night, but he seemed distraught when he spoke about Hijikata-san. Something about he wasn't able to go fight along side him in Hokkaido."

Suddenly Aoshi stopped and turned. "Both of you stop talking."

* * *

Shu didn't flinch as Saitou retrieved his nippontou from his side. None of the wounds he received tonight was fatal but nonetheless they hurt and he was already out of strength. He kneeled at Saitou's feet out of breath, his blood oozing like water from his legs and his side. Using his katana for support he tried in vain to stand up. He closed his eyes and wondered if it was time to cut his losses and take back his honor by committing seppuku. But as he stared at the man's feet, the man who forsook his father, he threw the notion to the side and in a desperate attempt lunged forward grabbing the hidden dagger from his leg.

The blade cut in between Saitou's collar bone, eliciting a grunt from the wolf. Shu's stubbornness was getting the best of him and was cutting his patience dangerously short. With his free hand, he twisted the young man's wrist, kneed his stomach sending him staggering back like a drunk. In one swift motion, he took out the tantou buried in his shoulder and threw it back at Shu.

"Tch…" The wolf looked at the small wound and scowled. Raising his sword he held it sideways, both ends supported by his hands. "In the old days… We had a rule in the Shinsengumi… That you must kill that person who injures you or else risk humiliation and be punished by seppuku. It was the Fukuchou, Hijikata who made that rule. How ironic that you would die because of it."

Shu scrambled for his katana, half stumbling and crawling towards it. Reaching out his hand, it was met with the heavy weight of Saitou's boot and with a loud thud, Saitou grinded Shu's palm into the ground. He grinned sadistically, "I've had enough of this… I've given you a chance to see Hijikata's home and yet you do not. Frankly it makes your claim suspect."

"Heh… I might die here but you're conscience will never be at peace."

"I'm quite used to that and I've been told I had none. Either way works, don't you think?" He dug the heel of his boots harder and Shu shuddered but kept his lips glued tightly. Shu was not about to give this traitor the satisfaction.

* * *

"Did you say Hijikata?" A feeble voice came from behind Aoshi. Before too long an old man came out with his walking stick.

"Ummm… Yes." Misao ran over to his side, "Do you know him Oji-san?"

"Yes but please do not call me Oji-san. I'm not that old." He laughed softly.

"But you have a cane. Old men shouldn't be walking around this late at night." Misao looked up thoughtfully.

Aoshi coughed, "Misao… That man is blind. The cane is not for "support"."

"Oh…" Misao slightly embarrassed scratched her head, "I'm sorry mister." Eiji was simpering in the background and she threw him a death glare.

"It's quite alright. I was just surprised that someone in this day and age would mention my younger brother."

"WHAT!" Misao and Eiji's jaw dropped a few feet. "You!"

"Is there a problem?" He coughed.

"Only that you look like a –very- old man." Eiji replied but Misao hit him over the head. Aoshi almost sighed and step in between them.

"We're looking for a couple of people. We suspect them to be here in Hino. Saitou Hajime and someone named "Nakashima".

The man nodded, "I know Saitou-kun. He used to come here frequently while Toshizou was still alive. But I was going to the local precint to report a disturbance."

Aoshi looked over the man to Misao's direction. "A disturbance?"

"Yes. I heard some shouting earlier and if I am not mistaken some sword fighting has been going on in the far end of the rice field."

"What? Why didn't you stop them?" Eiji bended towards the old man.

"Young man… I live alone and with my disability, it would not be a wise choice."

"Do you have any idea who they were?" Misao asked in urgency.

"Unfortunately no." The old man stepped back a little, uncomfortable with the fact that he was being bombarded by questions.

"Your name?"

"Hijikata Tamejiro."

"We shall help you with the disturbance." Aoshi motioned the two to step aside. "Your house?"

"Not far from here." Tamejiro bowed his head, "Down this road then to the left."

Misao bolted running, not waiting for them.

"Misao wait!" Eiji ran after her.

Aoshi closed his eyes and did not run after them; instead he walked in the older man's pace. Even if the two did find them, there was no guarantee this would end in a satisfactory manner.

"Shouldn't you go after them?" Tamejiro asked.

Aoshi noted that Tamejiro hurried his pace, as evident by the old man's long strides and the activity of his stick. "No. There are some things we have to talk about."

"I'm sorry young man but I am not bound to answer you. This is the first time we've met after all, even if you do know Toshizou."

"I do not know him, only Saitou Hajime."

"Sou ka. I assume that the one you are looking for is him?"

"Yes."

"That young lady who just left, she seemed very concerned."

Aoshi's steely eyes went hard and replied curtly, "She is." There was no sense denying obvious things he told himself.

"I see, even Saitou seems to have taken on some of Hijikata's –charm-."

"Hmm?"

Tamejiro laughed slightly, "I do not think that girl is very old, by her voice she is very young. I would think Saitou-kun is in his thirties by now…"

"And?"

"Hijikata had his –ways- with women, quite popular actually."

Aoshi stopped and crossed his arms "And Saitou?"

"I have not heard anything ill of him in that regard. It was just a guess judging from her young voice and demeanor. You do not approve?"

"Not your concern." Aoshi turned and started walking again, "I want to know if you know of any reason why someone would go after Saitou because of Hijikata."

The old man kept walking. Aoshi was just about to give up hope in getting his answers when the old man sighed and finally spoke. "Which side were you on during the war?"

"Why is this necessary?"

"Just answer Shinomori-kun."

Aoshi finally surmised how the old man worked… Equal trade. Not surprising as the old man was cautious enough earlier not to meddle in the fight in his own backyard.

"We never got to fight. I have heard of the Shinsengumi before as they were quite famous as contraband assassins for the shogunate under the Kyoto Protector."

"Fair enough but only for the earlier part. If a group is officially sanctioned then they stop being as what you said. You've no doubt heard that during the Bakumatsu the group of low samurai and farmers were declared direct retainers of the Shogun afterwards?"

"I have, but that does not mean anything other than they were now legal lavishly paid killers, doing the dirty work for the shogunate."

The old man chuckled and shook his head, "If they didn't who would? I have never been to Kyoto but the letters of my brother perhaps gave me a better insight than most but I guess it makes me prejudiced as well. Men who were given the chance to fight during the time would. I have no doubt in that as the people here in Tama also fought. Young man, even you perhaps would've done so if given the chance."

Aoshi continued to walk, not minding the dark road. He found it ironic that he was trying to digest the words of a blind man who probably never held a sword in his life… Much less seen how it really was in Kyoto, but then again he too was not in Kyoto during the time. The Oniwaban was not given the chance to fight and was ordered to guard the castle in Edo. It was a sour point for them, the one real reason why he and his four comrades tried to regain those days and prove themselves. The same reason that lead him to Kanryuu… The same reason he wanted to be the strongest, to continue what Hannya and the others had wanted.

"You're quiet." Tamejiro interjected.

"Go on."

"If you were on the shogunate's side then no doubt you know of the retreat of the shogun from Osaka, virtually abandoning those who stayed by his side." Tamejiro waited for an answer but Aoshi kept quiet. "Without a leader, the shogunate forces of course lost their fighting spirit."

"What does this have to do with Saitou and Hijikata?"

"Hijikata wanted a new Republic."

"Ezo?" Aoshi had heard news of a breakaway country from Japan called Ezo Republic but he did not know the infamous Demon Vice-Commander had his hand in it. It didn't really matter to his goals during the time and it was short-lived.

"Yes… But unfortunately Saitou would not leave Aizu and his sentiment broke the Shinsengumi. Some men stayed with Saitou from what I've heard, it was only ten men but it nevertheless broke down the fighting spirit in the group."

"But why would Saitou not leave Aizu?"

"Indebtness, his father was a low foot soldier for that clan. But to Toshizou, loyalty for a clan cannot be placed above freedom or at least a new country. That is the only one reason I know of, for the most part the two have had a very close camaraderie."

"Do you think that perhaps now, Saitou has realized that?"

"It depends perhaps how he leads his life now. I've not heard of news of him afterwards."

Now it made sense to Aoshi, the wolf was not a dog of the government. Unfortunately, much like himself, the wolf was living his past and trying to make up for it. "Hijikata-san, I'm going ahead of you. Misao is my first concern."

Tamejiro nodded.

* * *

Saitou saw two figures emerge from the bend of the road. He looked down on Shu, whose eyes were fixated at his. He should make quick work of him and he –could- but those dark eyes made his skin crawl.

_flashback_

"_You could've told me in private Saitou-kun, instead of putting the group in a precarious position."_

"_What you're doing is wrong Hijikata-san. Aizu had supported us all this time."_

"_To do their bidding…"_

"_You make it sound like a crime. We would've never survived in Kyoto had we not have their support."_

"_Do you remember back in the Ikeda-ya? They were fashionably –late-."_

"_That was a long time ago Fukuchou!"_

"_I asked for reinforcements in Bonari Pass. I told them that we could not lose there and what did they do?"_

"_They sent support sir!"_

"_Not immediately! Only after they saw for themselves and realized that losing there would mean the new government army will have easy access to the castle. If they'd only listen… It would not have ended up like this, so many of our men died there."_

"_Are you angry Fukuchou?"_

"_No. It's their own demise, but I do know they used us as much as we used them. We're equal then. Will you not change your mind?"_

"_I can't."_

"_So you'll die here? Taking those ten people with you? Look beyond your narrow minded clan loyalties Saitou-kun. We need to survive if we're to achieve our purpose."_

"_My honor forbids it!"_

"_And my honor and Kondou's forbids me to lose –here-. Stay but do not die a meaningless death Saitou."_

_end flashback_

He withdrew his sword and stepped back from Nakashima.

"What are you doing! Kill me you bastard!" Nakashima clawed the dirt with his hands and screamed.

"Whether you are Hijikata's son or not, my code forbids me to take your life."

"What sick code is that?" Shu panted as he tried to stand up. "Sin swift slay?" He jeered at the cop. "If that was your code, you should've taken your life that very day."

Saitou did not respond and just stood there sheathing his katana. "I have not committed a crime but give me a real reason to kill you then I shall."

"Hajime!" Misao burst through the field leaving Eiji behind. Seeing both of them still alive, she dropped to her knees close to Shu just –thankful- and slightly teary. She smiled at him but Shu grabbed her from behind and pinned the tanto to her side. "Shu don't…"

"I always thought something fishy was going on between you two… I'm sorry Misao to involve you in this but that man would not finish our fight. He leaves me no choice." Shu grinned triumphantly at Saitou. He had no intent in hurting Misao, but no one knew that. He just wanted to make sure the traitor would either be exposed, thrown to jail or better yet die slowly in frustration and guilt.

The wolf sneered and stepped in closer. He glared at Shu for the first time in hatred. Those heated amber eyes made everyone stop in their place. Misao in particular recognized the look, the same one he had back in Okinawa when he let his blade be stained.

"This is the best reason you can come up with Shu? Not… -bad- at all." The wolf bended his knee slightly and as if his shoulder had no signs of tear, he pulled back his katana positioning for the Gatotsu.

Tamejiro heard Aoshi run, the sound of his kodachi being drawn from his katana as it squealed from his side rang fiercely. He too ran in that direction.

Eiji who saw did not budge an inch nor made a sound. He too knew that the only way to get Misao out of it alive was an attack from behind. There's no way Saitou could reach Misao without her getting hurt, but Eiji never saw Saitou fight seriously either and he thought for the first time that Saitou was taking too big a risk.

"Saitou don't! Shu won't hurt me!He's only taunting you. It's a trap!_"_Misao shouted at him but the wolf ignored her plea and flew with his blade cutting the cold air. From behind she felt a very familiar ki! She turned slightly to see Aoshi with his drawn kodachis. Aoshi-sama!

"Shu listen to me, you can't avoid both of them. You're hurt enough, anymore and you might not survive." She pleaded with the young man but Shu shook his head, unbending in his decision to die to what he considered a just cause. "That man betrayed my father, Hijikata. I'll win any way I can."

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. No profit was made. This is just fanfic. Thank you to Watsuki sensei for Saitou-sama and the Itachi! All copyright owned by their respective owners.

Notes:

Hijikata Tamejiro – He was in fact Hijikata's brother who was blind. If I remember correctly, he outlived all of his brothers and sisters.

Tanto – dagger

Ki – aura/fighting spirit etc.

Fukuchou- Vice-Commander

Various events described in flashback and talks were derived from some of my historical reading. Warning not all of them are true, however the split between Saitou and Hijikata did happen (there is new data however that contends whether this true now since, it is possible that Saitou got split from Hijikata during the fighting due to confusion and not necessarily splitting from Hijikata willfully), as to the specifics whether Hijikata was directly related or if it was with Ootori, the Shinsengumi got split, around ten people stayed with Saitou and lost in the Aizu war. The rest who went with Hijikata to join Enamoto Takeaki, some made it to Hokkaido and some fled. And of course the Republic of Ezo lasted only about a year. The account about this event is a little beefed up with honor. My impression of Hijikata is he is a bit more practical than the "younger" Saitou mainly because Hijikata has a farmer background while Saitou was from a low samurai family (bought title by his father but still samurai), although both are highly loyal to their cause, the problem was I think the cause they fought for at the time branched into different directions. How it affected Saitou (or at least how it affected RK Saitou) will be elaborated later. RK Saitou and history Saitou is very different in a lot of ways most notably real Saitou was very close and kept his loyalties to Aizu (not to say that he wasn't loyal to Shinsengumi but the question is degrees of, I've read accounts from him keeping –some- contact while others described him as a man who later on lived separately, keeping pretty much to his Aizu comrades). RK Saitou as I saw it, pretty much did not let clan loyalties factor in too much (remember the RK movie?) and he was definitely moved and kept his loyalties to the Shinsengumi as we see with his staunch adherence to "Aku soku zan" and continuous mention of the Shinsengumi. I would think this is pretty much the adoption of the "personal vision" that Watsuki had for Saitou in RK and I would like to keep it intact even if there is some history in this work.


	29. Demons

**Chapter 29: Demons**

"STOP!!" Misao screamed and wrapped herself around Shu.

"Get off me Misao!" Shu tried to push her away but he was surprised at the strong grip that wrapped both his arms.

Misao closed her eyes, refusing to budge. A clatter of sword blades came from behind and she blinked. Was she dead? She blinked again. Was –Shu- dead? Spinning around she looked up and then over her back, Aoshi's twin kodachis were interlocked with Saitou's katana.

"Tch." Saitou not removing his sight from Aoshi, addressed Misao, "Weasel… You could've easily dodged. A good kunoichi would've done so." The wolf nodded to Chou and the swordhunter quickly wrestled the knife from Shu.

"Well…" She never had time for a comeback as Eiji and Chou took Shu from her grip, tying him up effortlessly. Rising to her feet, she shook her head. "What are you two doing? Aoshi-sama! Please put down your kodachis!"

In one graceful movement Aoshi sheathed his sword and turned his back. Content, the wolf did the same.

"Your Okashira is quite a heated man." Misao could hear the annoyance in Saitou's voice.

"You're quite heated yourself! There was no way Shu could've beaten you."

"You proved to be a quite a handicap weasel. You could've simply –jumped-!" Gritting his teeth he moved away from her and inspected Shu's bondage.

"Well maybe next time you would listen when I try to tell you something…"

"And let your Aoshi-sama skewer both of you to pieces?" Saitou got up and threw an angry look towards Aoshi's direction. "The oniwaban will have to reimburse me for the sword. It's chipped and of hardly any use."

"Aoshi-sama would never hurt me."

"Of course. Not –intentionally-." Jerking Shu to his feet the wolf pushed past her, "Better run off to Aoshi-sama weasel."

"Why are you being a jerk?" Misao planted her feet firmly, blocking their path.

"Because, I told you to stay put. Now move aside! I have –work- to do." This time Saitou forced his way past her and silently she followed.

"Bandages and hot water!" Megumi shouted at Eiji and Chou. Men… They were good at fighting but not caring for themselves, the future doctor mused and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Move faster!"

"We're coming already!" Eiji shouted back. "Who does she think she is?" He whispered to Chou.

"She's da' boss for now." Chou answered back, "At least until Fujita says this game is over."

"Wish he'd do something instead of just smoking there." Eiji whined.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?"

"COMING!!"

It was almost morning when Megumi and the rest finished. The group was huddled in the tatami room asleep, their patient watched over by Aoshi's unwavering gaze. Saitou shook the old man awake and led him outside.

"I would guess you already have an inkling of what's going on here." Saitou lighted a cigarette and offered one to the old man but the latter declined.

"Only bits and pieces of what I gathered from Shinomori-kun." The old man bobbed his head slightly, "Something to do with Toshi?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Earlier I heard a commotion, he was claiming to be Toshizou's son?"

"He mentioned the name Naito Hayato, but there is a discrepancy as he did not use that until he left Kyoto. If this was his son, he would only be at most Eiji's age." Saitou lowered his cigarette, "As far as I know, the Fukuchou although he had associations in Shimabara had not had a son."

"He would've been careful in that regard."

"Indeed?"

"He was set to marry here once but he left her to join the Shinsengumi."

Saitou chuckled slightly, showing his disbelief.

"You do know he wrote poems as well…" The old man tapped his cane.

"With all due respect Hijikata-san… We're not talking about those badly written poems of his."

"Not all of them were bad. The best ones were written under a pseudo-name…" The old man chuckled softly, "He would read them to me when he was younger, Yoshitoyo was quite the poet."

"Please Hijikata-san… Let's get back to the issue in question. We need to establish this young man's identity." Saitou sighed.

"Saitou-kun… Let us wait for tomorrow." Tamejiro stood up slowly, "And it seems someone's been wanting to talk to you." The blind man nodded to the darker part of the engawa where the silhouette of a young woman slowly solidified. "I am going inside for some much needed rest."

She said her goodnights to Tamejiro and inched her way to where Saitou sat. Sitting a few yards away from him.

"I didn't notice you were listening in on us. Not bad weasel." He didn't grin but instead puffed on his cigarette.

"I –can- be good at something."

"I know that."

She hated it when he was silent. "You're still angry aren't you?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry then." She looked across at him.

"If you're sorry then you shouldn't sit so damn far away. What are you some frightened child?"

"Please stop saying that."

"Then come and sit beside me. Stop being afraid. Remember you did throw soba bowls at me several times."

Slowly she inched her way towards him. She couldn't quite understand his moods sometime. "You're so damn hard to read Hajime." She finally blurted out.

"And yet you still come…"

"Don't think too much of yourself! I came all the way here thinking you were in trouble and all…" Quickly he silenced her. A long and savoring kiss that she found herself lost in, she reached and touched the nape of his neck. The tastes of cigarettes were there but she didn't mind it at all. Finally he let her lips go and grinned.

"I'll tell you the truth. I rather would've stayed –earlier-."

She smiled back at him. "And I thought…"

"That I got what I wanted?" He chuckled softly, "Misao… I am –far- from –done-."

"So it would seem." A very icy voice came from behind them and Misao gawked.

"Aoshi-sama…"

"Get inside Misao. I have unfinished business with Saitou." The Okashira crossed his arms. Misao started to get up but Saitou pulled her down and stood up himself.

"There's nothing you can say to me that she cannot be allowed to hear."

Aoshi almost smirked, "Why don't you tell her then that you had agreed to leave her a few days ago? Or is the temptation of sharing her bed too much deny? It is a shame Okina had trusted you."

Saitou clicked his tongue, wanting to draw his sword and just settle it right there. But the sheer look of horror on Misao's face stopped his hand and instead he rested it on his swordguard.

"I'll admit Shinomori that her bed –is- enticing… But you wouldn't know that." The wolf smirked proudly, "But why is it that you are so intent in getting Misao back into the Oniwaban? I'd dare say it's rather suspicious at this point. Don't take me for a fool, you had only wanted her to take your place for your own good. A certain Megumi perhaps? In this we are the same."

"And you would let her ruin herself in the eyes of Okina?" For once Aoshi raised his voice.

Closing in on Aoshi, Saitou spat, "If ruin means that she makes her own choices, then yes."

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT THE TWO OF YOU!" Misao got in between them, her head cast down. Shakily she mutters, "I don't understand why the two of you always keep on fighting like this. Just for this time, at least until everyone's gotten some rest... When things settle down. PLEASE JUST STOP..."

Somehow the weasel managed to dissipate the air of hostility between the two men. Aoshi retreated back into the house, while Saitou just stood there for a moment, turned away and lighted another cigarette.

"You shouldn't let him treat you like that." Saitou mumbled more to himself than the weasel.

"You shouldn't speak ill of Aoshi-sama." Misao stood her ground waiting for his rebuttal but he shrugged her off. "Aoshi-sama has been good to me. He has helped us. Like Okina, I do not want to be..."

Saitou watched her from the corner of his eyes, "Sullied?"

Quietly Misao answered, "You shouldn't speak of me that way."

"Sorry..." The wolf grunted slightly. "No. I do not think of you that way. And yes, I suppose I lost my temper with Shinomori."

* * *

Later that morning...

"Is he awake?" Hijikata Tamejiro inquired as he entered the room.

"He's still asleep Hijikata-san." Megumi stood up and helped the blind elderly man to a chair. "Would you get us some tea Aoshi?"

Aoshi nodded and left the room, returning shortly with the tea and placing it on the table.

"Where is Saitou? I would like for him to be here when Shu awakes." Gingerly the old man unwrapped a worn box in his hand. "Takani sensei, how is my nephew doing?"

"He suffered some slight wounds and some broken ribs. He will probably be bed-ridden for a few days but he should recover quickly." Megumi kept it to herself that the cop managed to not malign the young man as badly as she would've imagined, given Saitou's reputation to be a relentless killer.

"Hmmm that is good to hear." The old man nodded. "Who else is here?"

"Just Aoshi, Misao and I. The rest aside from Saitou went back to the Capital" Megumi handed the old man some tea. "May I look at this?"

"Yes. Please... It's an old momento."

Misao inched up closer to Megumi as she took out an old photograph. "Who is he?" asked Misao.

A soft smile planted itself on the old man lips, "He is my younger brother, Hijikata Toshizou."

Aoshi looked up, his interest peaked, "You mean the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. The one who once commanded over 400 men in the Shinsengumi. The brains of their operation."

"Some would call him that yes. That picture was taken back here by his page Tetsunosuke. It was taken in Hokkaido."

"You mean during the battle of Hakodate in Goryokaku. The failed battle for a new republic."

Tamejiro nodded. "I'm surprised you know so much Aoshi. Can someone please find the letters dated spring of 1865?"

Misao who had the box in her hand started rummaging through it. "Here it is..."

"Find the others, one from Summer in 1867 and another on January 1869." Hijikata Tamejiro requested.

"Yes I found it..." Misao held the three letters in her hand.

"Those letters were written by Toshi while the Shinsengumi was under his command. Please take your time to read it and when you are finished leave them beside Shu."

Misao carefully unfolded the letter written in Spring and read it out loud, "_Ani-ue, I was very glad to return to Hino once again. Although we did not spend much time there, it was a success. We had recruited over 50 members in this trip alone. Saitou who accompanied me on this trip is handling the lodgings at Kyo-ya. We will need some more battle gear if you could please inform Matasaguro-san... I cannot wait to get the new recruits under training, I have promoted Saitou from the fourth captain to the third captain in the hopes that he will step up and train our new recruits. Next time I am there I will find the time to share some sake with you..."_

Aoshi raised his eyebrows almost imperceptibly... Was the famed Demon Vice-Commander able to write such a casual letter? Megumi herself was surprised to find that Saitou was the fourth captain, Kenshin had only mentioned him as the third. Misao quietly continued with the other letter written in summer of 1867. "_Ani-ue, I am concerned about your eyesight. Has it really deteriorated that badly? Please take care of it. Do not let it deter like how Kyoto has detered in the last few months, dragging the Shinsengumi along with it. This is only between you and I but the insubordination against Kondou-san has heightened due to a sly fox. You probably know him, Ito Kashitarou, Todou's teacher in the Hokushin Itto Ryu. However there is no need to worry, someone has taken care of the matter. Saitou-kun has foiled the assasination attempt at Kondou by volunteering to leave the Shinsengumi and joining Ito. The only problem now is I do not know how to let him back into the Shinsengumi without breaking our laws. It is unfortunate but perhaps I shall ask him to leave the Shinsengumi for good to avoid sentencing him to an unreasonable punishment of sepukku. I am still thinking about it. There is not much time to write, please send my regards to sister and her husband."_

Everyone was quiet at this point. None of them noticed that Shu lied awake staring at the ceiling. Misao herself was quick to procure the third letter. There were so many things she did not know. She continued...

_"This is probably the last letter I will write. There are so many things to say but so little time. You will forgive me if I am not detailed in this letter. You must've heard of our defeat in Sendai and Aizu. I was wounded on the foot during the time and had let Saitou take over the command of the combined forces of the Shinsengumi and the Sendai troops. We lost half of our men during this time, perhaps it was my fault, but I chose the next most capable leader to handle the troops after Kondou was captured. I feel I have done Saitou a disservice but indeed, in any angle I looked at it, even I would've been hard pressed to do any better. Unfortunately Aizu did not heed Saitou's warning about needing more reinforcements in Bonari Pass and the new government army was able to invade the area. I felt that it was a lost cause and after speaking with Enamoto and Ootori, we all decided to move north to Hakodate and establish a new Japan, as it is impossible to secure Sendai and Aizu. Unfortunately, some of the men including my appointed commander are fiercely loyal to their cause and refuses to give up the northern regions. I have parted ways with them, with no ill feelings between us. Sadly no amount of my prayers to Buddha for our cause has been effective. I have heard they captured Aizu and burned down the castle, while the men of the Shinsengumi who stayed to fight there has been held prisoners. I pray for their fair treatment, they were good soldiers. For now I leave you this letter, as I am writing this, Hakodate has been invaded and the last remaining stronghold is where I am at in Goryokaku. Here the men are falling like flies... It is perhaps fate that I am fighting a losing battle but I am resolved just like the last remaining men of the Shinsengumi to fight the best of my battle for this country. I leave you my sword and a most recent photograph. One last thing, please take care of the bearer of this mesage, he is my faithful page Ichimura Tetsunosuke."_

Misao folded the letter and carefully replaced it back to the box. Again the room was in a defeaning silence until a voice came from the back, "I would like to meet Ichimura-san..."

"That would be impossible, Shu." Saitou stared at the young man lying on the futon.

The group in the room looked towards the door. Misao herself however glanced at the floor, choking back her tears. Never in her life did she imagine it was like this back then. Suddenly she remembered the night at the Aoiya rooftops. The stories back there was light, full of life and hope. How could she have been so naive?

"Why?" Shu turned his head instead as his back still bothered him.

"Much like the rest of the Shinsengumi, Tetsunosuke is dead. He died in the Seinan wars."

Aoshi crossed his arms. It was known to him that the cop had enlisted under the banner of the Meiji government in that war, which would mean Saitou fought against his old compatriots... Possibly even against Ichimura Tetsunosuke. He stole a glance at Shu, then at Misao, finally his eyes settled on the older Hijikata Tamejiro. Certainly, he told himself, that the old man knew of this, but if the old man wasn't talking, Aoshi decided there was no need to complicate matters.

"Is that so..." Shu blinked, "I wanted to know more. A first hand account... -Something-..."

Misao took the photograph from Megumi and sat beside Shu, "You can learn more when you get better Shu." She tried to smile brightly, "Your father was a courageous man."

Megumi touched Misao's shoulder, "Misao-chan, let's leave Shu and Hijikata-san alone for now?"

"Yes." Leaving the box beside the young man, the rest vacated the room.

Aoshi and Megumi went outside to the small garden while Misao ran towards the back-end of the house where she saw the wolf quietly disappear to. Entering the guest room, she saw him looking out the window. Quietly she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, to which he made no protest.

_Remember Misao? In Shingetsu village he told you he just came back from the Seinan wars... _


	30. Our Goodbyes

Chapter 30: Our Goodbyes

_Rain…_ Did it have to rain today? Misao asked herself as she sat by the window looking down the muddy street. She wanted the sun to shine brightly today, because she had "plans".

"Aren't you going to the precinct?"

"Yes in a little while." She answered Aoshi, while still staring outside. It's been a week and since Aoshi was there she figured the wolf wouldn't come. In fact, he's not had time for her since they parted ways in Hino claiming he has some unfinished police business. It was something she understood of course, in fact she had unfinished business to settle too.

"Aoshi-sama when are you going back to Kyoto?"

Aoshi walked up to her handing her some tea. The stoic man just stood there and examined her openly. "I have no immediate plans to go back."

A frown settled on Misao's lips which Aoshi did not miss. "Is it an inconvenience?"

"No Aoshi-sama. You are welcome to stay here." Misao smiled, she did mean that. "However the Aoiya who's going to…"

Aoshi did not answer. "I suppose for now… Okina."

"Gramps is getting old."

"Indeed." Taking a sip of the tea, Aoshi turned to his right staring down the street. "Misao, there is something I must tell you."

"Yes Aoshi-sama?" The girl looked up surprised at the steely look on his face.

"I will be staying in Tokyo permanently."

"WHAT!?" Her eyes widened like saucers. "Did you? Finally? WHAT?!"

"Megumi accepted my proposal…" As Aoshi turned, Misao's jaw dropped to the floor. There was no mistaking it… That small curl at the end of his lips, a very faint smile.

"When??? How???" The weasel couldn't believe it.

"I came here for that purpose."

"So you mean you didn't come just to SPY on me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Aoshi-sama!!!" She stopped. She had been so well-behaved the past week. Coming back to Aoshi well before sunset. Making sure that Aoshi and Saitou never crossed paths, not that it was a problem since the wolf seemed to have disappeared. "So why didn't you just stay by Megumi's?"

"It would not be proper, not until we are married."

"MARRIED?"

Aoshi's face contorted slightly. "Must you over react to every little thing?"

"LITTLE? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED AND YOU CALL THAT -LITTLE-?"

Aoshi sighed, apparently breaking the news to Misao was harder than he thought.

"SO HAVE YOU MADE ARRANGEMENTS? HAVE YOU TOLD ANYONE???" She puffed catching her breath.

"Okina knows. I sent them a message to come here next week." He bowed his head, her voice was giving him a slight headache.

As the news set in, Misao finally settled back down, placing her tea by the window sill. "So many things has happened… I didn't even notice." She sighed and looked up at him, "But… I'm glad for you Aoshi-sama and Megumi-san too."

"Isn't it late?"

Standing up Misao fixed her Gi. "Yes. I have to go. We'll talk more later! I'm dropping by the Kamiya dojo on my way home to tell them."

"Wait Misao…" But the girl did not hear his voice, too deliriously happy for her Aoshi-sama. She ran off with her umbrella heading for the Precinct.

* * *

Saitou was feeling restless that day. He kept looking up at the clock. Standing up, he went down to Uramura's office to see if the weasel had arrived but there was no one there. He lit a cigarette and sat down at an empty chair, keeping the door open that gave him an unhindered view of the lobby. Puffing circles of smoke up in the air, his thoughts drifted to the transfer letter sitting on his desk to be presented to Kawaji and to Uramura. He wondered if it would be the best thing. Not that there was any other choice. Shu's presence would undoubtedly compromise his position in the police unless…

"Sir you shouldn't be smoking here."

"Oh?" Saitou turned, mildly surprised that the very man whom he was thinking about was standing right before him. Coincidence? Of course it is, the wolf thought. "I'm sure Uramura-san won't mind." He smirked.

Shu proceeded to the other side of the table and started sorting the folders.

"So is this what you do all day?" Saitou stared at him intensely.

"One of them, yes." Shu did not look up.

"Haven't they assigned you to something more productive yet?"

"Unfortunately not everyone has your "reputation" sir."

Saitou stood up and walked over to a trash can ashing his cigarette. "How long have you been in the force?"

Clicking his tongue, Shu answered, "Two years." Quietly he stood up stacking the folders to a nearby shelf, as if he was waiting for a sarcastic remark from the wolf but the latter just leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"If you stay in Tokyo…" Saitou's eyes narrowed at the back turned towards him, "You will probably be doing the same thing even after three years. I suggest a transfer perhaps to Hokkaido. A year should be enough to get real experience."

Shu's hand stopped suddenly, staring at the books in front of him as if they weren't there he replied in a low voice, "I appreciate your advise Fujita-san, however I do well enough on my own." Turning, Shu bowed, "Excuse me."

Saitou's eyes followed Shu's back and under his breath he muttered, "fool" but a small grin crept up his lips as he lighted another cigarette.

* * *

It was late when Misao got to the Precinct, by the time she got there Saitou was nowhere to be found and it seemed like someone already did the paperwork that Uramura had asked her to do. Running around the office, she wondered…

"Ah Makimachi-san. Good morning." Uramura smiled and placed his cap on the table. "I see you've finished already."

"Uhh…" Misao scratched her head, "I'm sorry but I was running late this morning and…"

"Tch… And had someone else do the work for you."

Misao turned, "Sai… Fujita-san! You startled me."

Uramura laughed nervously, "Didn't you see him Makimachi?"

"No!" Misao clenched her fist inside the pocket of her uniform. "Where on Earth have you been the past week?"

"That's classified information." Saitou smirked at her, the glint in his eyes told her clearly that he was toying with her.

Misao seethed with annoyance. If only the Chief wasn't there, he'd truly get a good tongue lashing but she refrained. After all in the Precinct, Saitou was her superior.

"Fujita-san, don't be so harsh on her. I did mention that since her training is almost over that she could come a little later." Uramura rubbed his clammy hands, he never did feel comfortable around Fujita. "Besides didn't you say we had something important to talk about? Please do take a seat."

"Close the door behind you Miss Makimachi." Saitou grinned at her. "Oh and you're friend finally decided to show up too."

"SHU? He's well enough -already-???"

The wolf nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Probably out on a leisurely walk."

Misao stared a Saitou for a moment, wondering if the two had met on good terms. Saitou noticing that she was staring cleared his throat which made the weasel jump a bit. "I'll see you later Misao."

Misao content smiled at him. He didn't call her Makimachi that time. Hopefully Uramura didn't notice.

* * *

The Kamiya dojo… Shu stood in front of the gates after aimlessly wandering pretending to be on patrol. Misao had mentioned she had friends here and he wondered what kind of people they were. In fact he was curious to see the man that was called the "Battousai", the one whom history deemed the enemy of the Tokugawa… The enemy of the Shinsengumi.

"Who sent you?"

Shu flinched, caught unaware he spun around quickly. There in front of him was a tall man garbed in a long white flowing jacket but what made him stop was this man's uncanny resemblance to the picture of what was his father. "I've seen you before." He uttered under his breath.

Aoshi nodded slightly. "I accompanied Misao. You're name… Shu?"

The young man couldn't take his eyes off Aoshi, if he had worn a dark European suit… He could've sworn it was Hijikata right in front of him. Shaking his head, he simpered, "It can't be."

"You were still injured when we left. I'm not surprised you do not remember." Walking past Shu, Aoshi knocked on the gates of the dojo. "You can accompany me inside, since Misao declared you as a friend."

"That's not what I meant." Shu muttered, "And Misao… a friend me?" He lowered his head, a bit confused after all that's happened he was sure Misao would have nothing to do with him.

"Ah Aoshi-san! Come in please!" Kaoru who was standing by the now opened gates waved them in. "Kenshin! We have a visitor!"

Aoshi and his companion headed towards the garden where Yahiko and Kenshin were practicing with their shinais. Shu stared at the man and immediately noticed the scar on his left cheek. He almost laughed, the Battousai was probably no more than 5 feet. This was the terror of the Bakumatsu?

"It's a fine morning Aoshi! That it is!" Kenshin put down the shinai and walked up to them. "And you brought a visitor." Kenshin smiled, "I am Himura Kenshin and you are?"

"Nakashima Shu." The young man who was taller than Kenshin bowed, "Are you the Battousai?"

"Now what kind of question is that!?" Yahiko tapped his shoulder with his shinai, "Who are you? Were you sent by that demented cop Fujita? Kenshin's no longer the Battousai! Tell Saitou to leave Kenshin alone or he'll get a beating again, this time by ME!"

"Now now Yahiko…" Kenshin laughed, "You'll have to excuse him."

"What are you saying Kenshin?! Remember how damaged my father's dojo was after that cop came and tried to kill you!" Kaoru shouted and rolled up her sleeves, "I'll let Yahiko beat this cop up if Saitou did send him!"

"Everyone…" Kenshin scratched the back of his head, "Please let's not jump to conclusions…"

"Excuse me everyone but you see I do not have anything to do with Fujita…" Shu frowned, "in fact I don't care much for him at all."

"YOU DON'T!?" Kaoru and Yahiko immediately smiled.

"Well then you're welcome here anytime! Yahiko get them some tea."

"WHY ME?"

"Stop being a brat!"

"WHY DON"T YOU GET IT YOURSELF?"

"YAHIKO!!!"

"Fighting again?" A woman's voice came from behind. The two immediately turned and said, "Megumi???"

"Well don't stand there like you've just seen a ghost." Megumi tilted her head towards the gate, "And stop leaving the gates open."

"YAHIKO!!!"

"What? You were there too!"

"Geez… Enough already." Megumi looked over to where Aoshi was and bowed slightly to him and Kenshin. "

Aoshi nodded and said something to the other men and they proceeded inside the dojo.

"They're being awfully secretive aren't they?" Kaoru looked on as the men disappeared. She frowned wishing she could go after them.

"Well Kaoru…" Megumi smiled, "Maybe we can have some tea inside?"

"Ummm okay."

"Wait how about me?!" Yahiko crossed his arms, disappointed that he's going to be stuck in the "women" conversations and not with the guys inside the dojo.

"You can come too. I'd like to discuss with Kaoru if she'll assist me in my wedding."

"WHAT???? Impossible! You getting married????" Yahiko looked up his eyes wide as saucers. "What about Kenshin! Didn't you like him???"

Surprised at Yahiko's comment Kaoru started to go for the shinai but Megumi was faster and bonked Yahiko on the head. "Yahiko-chan! That's very rude to Kaoru." Megumi grinned at Kaoru. "Can't you see how happy she is with the news that I'm no longer after Kenshin-san?"

"Megumi…" Kaoru fidgeted and looked down. "You really want me to help?"

Megumi flung her hair towards the back, striking a pose that only a real lady could muster. Yahiko stared at the spectacle, totally convinced that only Megumi can pull something like that. Kaoru was too tomboyish.

"Of course. You might as well get to plan with me. After all when will -you- ever get married?" The sly fox laughed a little.

"Megumi!!!!" Kaoru fumed at Megumi's back but ended up following the fox into the house with Yahiko.

* * *

It seemed like she was wondering about Tokyo aimlessly. There was no sign of Shu at all and she's already searched the usual places. Suddenly a rumbling in her stomach made her stop and look around. She was hungry and it was way past lunch time. Turning her head she smiled upon spotting a small soba stand. It's been a while since she's had soba and just as the thought of soba entered her mind so did the smoking chimney of a cop did as well.

"Ji-san! One plain soba please!" She told the shopkeeper and promptly sat on the bench. If she couldn't be with him right now, she might as well enjoy something that reminded her of him.

"Well look at what we have here." The man beside Misao spoke, "Didn't know you were so fond of that stuff missy."

Misao inhaled deeply, she didn't notice Chou the ex-Juppongatana was sitting right beside her. "Chou don't startle me like that! And you're one to talk!" She eyed his finished soba bowl and grinned.

Chou opened his right eye that has been closed and leaned back. "Tch… Just my luck. You're probably going to tell the boss I'm slacking off."

Suddenly Misao started laughing, "Well now I don't have a choice since you admitted it."

"Oh shut up! I can say the same thing about you." Chou looked up as if thinking heavily, "Hey how is… what's his name again? Oh yes, his name was Nakashima wasn't it?"

Misao took the bowl of hot soba and started eating. She was hungry after all.

"Shit. Don't ignore me!"

"Argh! Can't you see I'm hungry??" Misao answered with a mouthful of soba, "Saitou said he was at the precinct earlier."

"So did Nakashima agree to the transfer?" Chou frowned, "If the boss is going to transfer to Hokkaido I'm NOT going with him!"

"What are you talking about? Saitou didn't mention anything to me!" Misao dropped her chopsticks in disbelief of what she just heard.

"Well you see I was "cleaning" up last night in the boss' office… and I saw some transfer papers."

"No… that's impossible."

"It seems like the boss wants to "help" this young man…" Chou took a toothpick from the table and started picking his teeth, "He's the son of some big shot in the Shinsengumi wasn't he? Never thought the boss would be the kind to let guilt take a hold of his career. Shit! Never really thought he'd ever help anyone... But shit! I don't want to go to Hokkaido!"

The more Chou rattled on, the more Misao's heart sank. It was entirely possible and ever since they came back Saitou had not really told her anything… What his plans were with her… Where was he all week… Was he even interested to talk especially now that her training in the police was over?

"That's insane!" She blurted out and stood up.

"Wait Misao. Don't go mentioning this to the boss!"

"Why not???"

"Tch. Stupid he'll find out I've been snooping around."

"That's -your- problem."

"Stop it. The boss likes his privacy. If you go and tell him, he'll just get angry with you and me." Standing up Chou threw a couple of coins on the table. "Besides, it's none of our business and why should you care?"

"Because!" Her hands curled into little fists, "Because I'm his…"

Chou tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. The night from last week came back to him, but now it became quite clear to him what had happened, only he picked the wrong person. "Oh shucks… Don't tell me…"

"Stop it. It's NONE of your business."

"Well if you are going to confront the boss…" Chou tilted his head, "Just make sure you leave my name out of it. Honestly though, you should just give up. Once he sets his mind to doing something you might as well talk to the wall."

Misao stood still for a long minute. Her gaze boring holes on the ground. If there was only a way she could be sure and not go through Saitou… Besides he might lie to her after all… _Not__because__he__wants__to__but__because__he__has__to__. _Gripped with confusion she ran as fast as she could not hearing the shouts of the shopkeeper, completely forgetting to pay for her meal.

_

* * *

_

Inside

_the __Kamiya __dojo…_

"Congratulations Aoshi. I am happy for you that I am." Kenshin smiled brightly upon hearing the news while Shu just looked on perplexed, not really knowing the history of the two men.

Not knowing what else to contribute to the conversation and feeling -very- out of place, Shu blurted, "Is it going to be a big wedding? Traditional or with a Western mix?"

"Hn… It's up to Megumi." Aoshi met Kenshin's gaze, "That's why she came today to talk to Kaoru."

"Oro!!! But Kaoru has no idea of weddings…" Kenshin drifted off scratching the back of his head.

Shu tapped his chin, "And if you let the women decide… They'll want a big wedding. Maybe even a western style one which would be costly…"

"And Kaoru would probably just encourage it, that she will." Kenshin simpered.

Both the men looked up the ceiling and then at Aoshi both exclaimed, "Will you be okay with that?"

The icicle just stared back blankly at them. "Hn?" He wondered if what they said about women and weddings were true. A sweat dropped the side of his cheek before asking, "So what do you suppose we do?"

The two men just stared back at him and raised their palms up, completely clueless.

"Where is Sano…" Aoshi mulled more to himself, seemingly grasping at straws.

"I doubt he'd be much of a help either Aoshi, that he would not." Kenshin scratched the back of his head again while laughing with his eyes closed. He vaguely had an idea of how the wedding might turn out if left for the women to decide… But he dared not tell Aoshi since the former Okashira was looking so pale already.

* * *

Misao didn't bother to go back to the precinct for the next two days. She simply told Aoshi she was not needed there. In fact she was glad to be alone again as Aoshi seemed to have taken to visit Kenshin and the others almost daily. Besides, if she went back to the precinct she was afraid she'd start asking Saitou questions and it wasn't the right moment. Chou was right, Saitou was not the type of man to be changed so easily. She had always admired his tenacity...and also his sense of duty. If he felt it was his duty to set Shu straight, then it would be petty of her to get in the way. She stared outside, her lips quivering slightly as confused thoughts ran away in her mind.

_Everyone is moving on with their lives... What am I going to do?_

The girl frowned and wiped an arm over her eyes. She told herself she shouldn't cry. If anyone saw her crying, they'd think she's being childish again. But to the young woman who's finally finished her mission in Tokyo and who's finally decided to go after what she wanted... The loss of direction left her shaking inside. So much so that she didn't notice the door being opened.

"Tch... I leave you for a few days and now look at you."

_Smoke... _Misao turned her head, her cheeks red as a beet. "I'm not doing anything!" She refuted and turned away.

"You should at least pay attention to lock your door." The wolf closed the door behind him and locked it. Approaching Misao by the window, he crouched and looked out the street as well. Seemingly staring at the muddy road below.

"Nothing." Misao sniffled.

"Tch... Are you angry that I didn't come to see you sooner?"

"NO!"

"Well are you angry that I made no motion to meet with your Aoshi-sama?"

"Stop it!"

The wolf sighed and straightened himself up. He lit a cigarette and looked down at the girl slumped on the window sill and shook his head.

"Don't tell me you've lost your nerve again Itachi. Just because we slept together..." The wolf's gaze was genuinely concerned but since the weasel didn't turn to him, the meaning was lost to her. He sighed, it was partly his fault for not addressing the issue much sooner but he never thought it was an issue in the first place.

"Misao, you can't just keep things to yourself." He prodded, "Besides the other morning you were just -fine-. I came here to... Well just to see you." He could tell her, he missed her but words were never easy for him besides she should -know- this -already-.

_To see me? To say goodbye? _Misao frowned and thought about her conversation with Chou again. So it -was- true. Standing up she was going to tell him off and ask him to leave but instead Misao found herself falling into his chest, her hands gripping his jacket. _Don't leave me..._

"Don't leave..." Her cries were muffled by his jacket. Her hands shook uncontrollably that she was afraid she'd given her thoughts away.

"What did you say?" He looked down on her, a confused looked written all over his face. "Misao what is happening with you?"

_You're selfish... Misao you are selfish... _

She kept her eyes tightly shut. Her feelings was getting the best of her. Was she really that selfish that she can't give him time to do what he must? To keep him by her side because of her insecurity, even she was finding that despicable. Then that night came back to her again, those words that said there will be days like this... Days when he will pick something else besides her... She didn't want him to think that she was like his previous wife... In fact, she felt a bit ashamed of what she wanted, knowing that she was not his wife able to demand things from him. Maybe that was why she slowly raised her head from his chest and let a small sad smile fall on her lips.

She smiled and simpered a little and started wiping the tears with her sleeve. "Oh I'm sorry." She looked up at him,"I just heard news that Aoshi is getting married to Megumi... I guess I was..."

The wolf was taken aback by her reaction. He was so sure he was the cause of her tears. In fact he wished it was, that would've been better instead of hearing "Aoshi".

"_Misao... You still care for him that much?"_ he thought to himself. In a way he was truly disappointed. He flicked the cigarette outside and dug into his pocket, handing the handkerchief to the girl.

"I've never known you to have a handkerchief handy in all the times I've met you." He smiled, a tight smile with his eyes closed, the exact one he used while spying on Inoue Kaoru.

The weasel took the handkerchief and blew her nose. She didn't bother to give it back to him. She thought that if he was leaving well then he'll just have to get his possessions from her in Kyoto. He was smiling and she was glad she managed to not worry him even further. Of course she understood that he had a duty to do, not just a duty but a responsibility to take care of. It was something she admired and wanted to emulate. "I'm sorry I worried you. I guess I was just so surprised at the news."

Saitou still smiling, so tightly that his muscles hurt, sat down on the futon. Not that he wanted to sit, but that he -needed- to. "Misao, you're reaction... Is certainly understandable. Aoshi was an important person to you. It's only natural that you might view his getting married as a loss, but for what it's worth, it doesn't mean he's lost to you completely. It's not like he's breaking his ties with the Oniwabanshu."

Misao approached the cop and reached down for his hand, genuinely glad at the words she just heard. "So you don't hate Aoshi-sama?"

"No I do not." He lied. He cursed the hell out of Aoshi. How could he still lose to a soon to be married man? He just couldn't understand it. "So when is the wedding?"

"Next week!" She smiled more and decided to sit on his lap. "You'll come right?"

"Of course." He didn't really want to but he thought, "what the heck", he's already lying through his teeth for the most part.

"Gramps and the others are coming too. Since my training is already done here..." The weasel smiled to herself, even before knowing of his plans she already made the decision. The only difference was of course now, she can't ask him to come with her back to Kyoto. "I'll be just like you and take responsibility for the Oniwaban now that Aoshi-sama is going to be busy in his married life."

"_So one bomb after another..." _the wolf thought wryly. Who was he to get in the way of her wishes even if it was so sudden? He kept on smiling at her but the daggers being stabbed in his chest was excruciating. Of course not one of them could see what they did to each other. Encircling his arms around her waist, he pressed her close to him possessively not letting go. "You don't mind do you? If I start spending the night here?"

"Aoshi is staying with me Saitou." She reached up and brushed her lips against his. He claimed her mouth deliberately and engaged her in a long and slow kiss. Misao finally ended it and said, "But please come see me again?"

There was something that tugged at the wolf. Something just wasn't right. He was so sure that just now, he felt that same fire in his weasel. He felt he was needed and wanted. Misao too could feel it in his kiss, his desire to be with her. To own her. So why then, were they planning on parting ways? They stared at each other and asked that question but neither opened their mouths. Until finally they caught themselves staring at each other and decided...

_If that's what you want... _

_If that's what you need..._

That afternoon, they took another risk to be together, regardless of their future and perhaps unwanted visitors. The words they shared were complete lies, laden with cross purposes... But the moment they touched, there was nothing but complete honesty. _**Goodbye for now.**_

* * *

Authors note: Well it's been a fun ride... I don't know if I can finish this story. I can end it here I suppose, but then again that might not be fair to the wolf and his weasel. LOL. [scratch head]. However, who knows when I'll update again... I scare even myself. .


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

More than two years has passed since he last walked the streets of Kyoto. He passed by the market place and stopped by to get some food to bring. He always considered it rude for visitors to just come barging in without anything to offer and he was no hypocrite after all. Leaving with a bagful of soba, fish cakes, soybean cakes, cured pickles and candied sweets he wonders if he overdid it this time. He sighed and checked the other bag, well at least he didn't forget -that-. She said she wanted it back, he just didn't want to give it back to her so soon.

Standing from across the street, he inspected the place. The restaurant looked busy with people coming and going. He took a drag on his cigarette and just watched. He wondered if anything changed. He probably should've sent word that he was coming. It would've spared him the sickening feeling in his stomach. _Nervous ahou? _He grinned... Of course he is. He wasn't the type to write letters and towards the end they became sparse. He dropped the cigarette to the ground and smashed it under his boots. No not just sparse but it eventually ended.

He came wanting to know why the letters died. He wanted to see for himself so he crossed the street, went through the noren and sat down on one of the free tables to the corner. Pulling his cap down, it wasn't much as he was hiding but he didn't want to speak to anyone else, just her. Just -this-.

"Excuse me sir! What can we interest you for the day?"

He knew the voice and he swallowed. Keeping his voice low and gruffier than usual he answered, "Any recommendations Miss?"

"Oh please call me Misao." She smiled and tried to peer through the hat. She knew someone who had the same hat but never put it on. _But there are hundreds of policemen with hats... and the same uniform. "_Here's our menu. Please look it over and our special for today is shrimp tempura with a side of either zaru soba or vegetable tempura with miso soup."

Waving the menu away he answered in an even deeper voice. "I'll have the special." He considered for a moment getting the vegetable tempura but some things never changed and what he truly wanted was soba. "Soba should be fine."

Walking away Misao chided herself. What was wrong with her today? Thinking of him who was half way across Japan? Then her mind turned back to Tokyo, the day of Aoshi's wedding. Everyone was there including gramps. It was one of the most beautiful weddings she had ever seen. Not that she's seen much. Megumi looked so beautiful and elegant while her Aoshi-sama looked -happy-.

_Misao-chan! See the bridal flower in Megumi's hand? _

_Yes? So?_

_Megumi-san was talking about it this morning. In the West they say that when the bride throws it whichever girl catches it will be the next to get married. Megumi-san said it was so romantic she just had to include it in the ceremony._

_Oh really?_

_Yes. Now be a good girl and help me catch it for Hiko-sama._

_Omasu-san... _

_Now don't get -any- ideas. I can already see the others getting ready._

_Hai! Hai! I won't get in your way._

Once in a while she wondered if she had at least tried to get the bouquet for herself. Maybe things would've been different. If anything the flowers did look so pretty.

"Misao-chan. The order is ready. Mou, what's wrong with you today?" Omasu teased, "Are you tired already? It's not even lunch time yet."

"Oh sorry Omasu!" _Of all the things to think of!_

Quickly she took the food to Saitou's table but being her mind far away the dipping sauce spilled as she set the tray down on the table.

"Oh no. I'm sorry please let me get you another cup of tsuyu."

"Sit down." He sighed, "There's no need. Just keep me company for now."

Misao froze not exactly knowing what to do. She didn't know if she were to be indignant with his forwardness or to be a good host and contain his ire. Being a hostess won and she sat down across the table. It was her fault after all.

Saitou lifted his cap somewhat revealing his eyes and letting his bangs fall from under the cap.

"Saitou?" She said under her breath. What was he doing here?

"I'd have expected a much warmer welcome than that Misao." He grinned just a little.

Misao looked down on the table, a turmoil of emotions just swirling through her. Her heart beat wildly and yet she found no words to tell him what it was she was feeling.

"Ah I'm sorry." The wolf bit his lower lip. "I can't just expect to barge in here and expect..." He chuckled softly almost bitterly. "You don't have to say anything."

Reaching below the table he took the two bags he carried and pushed it towards her. Misao looked down and saw food. Obviously not entirely for her, but in the other bag was something that looked familiar. Her eyes widened, realizing what it was. An old and now ragged "bear" that she bought so long ago in the island of Okinawa.

"Saitou..."

"Are you back to that now?" He tilted his head and watched her face. "Has it been truly that long?"

Suddenly she found herself crying, very softly.

"That long huh?" Saitou frowned. "Is that why the letters stopped?" He might as well ask now. It can't get any worst than this he figured.

She shook her head and in a muffled voice answered, "No."

"Was it because I wasn't much of writer?"

Quickly she shook her head. She knew immediately from the first reply he sent her that he was not a man of words or letters. The letters were short and at times curt, but she knew he didn't mean to be.

"So why?" He stared back at her, glad that she's finally stopped crying.

"I... wanted so badly to go to Hokkaido." She started slowly, "With each letter I realize how I was running out of things to talk to you about. That we were living in two different worlds."

He nodded, "I'm sorry about that. I had only planned to stay a year." And then come back here... with you. "But the chief warden resigned and it was a high security encampment... I was asked to be a temporary replacement" He shook his head. "But the few months ended up a whole year."

He sighed and thought about what she just said. Two different worlds... That she wanted to go to Hokkaido. "Why didn't you come to me in Hokkaido?"

She looked up at him, "The same reason you left. Duty."

He narrowed his eyes, "But isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what we talked about the last time..." He let his voice trail of. He remembered that day clearly and what had happened after it that ended up with him staying in her bed for the night. He lied awake the entire time waiting for Aoshi to come and make his declaration but the ahou never showed up. Detained obviously by the kitsune.

"I wanted to become the person you wanted me to be. Strong. Loyal. Responsible." She searched his eyes, the entire room seems to have vanished to her at this point as if they were the only two people sitting here at this room.

"The person I wanted you to be..." He shook his head, "the -most- that I wanted you to be was to be -happy-." He was shocked at what he was hearing. He thought being here would make her happy, being away from here certainly would make her unhappy. Which is why he didn't ask her to go with him...

Misao started crying again. What was wrong with her all of sudden she asked herself. "I'm sorry I can't seem to stop..."

Saitou stood up and removed his cap. He scanned the room and at once all four eyes of the Oniwaban are on him. He couldn't give a damn about them right now. Moving to sit by Misao's side he leaned against her small frame and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders.

"You'll have to stop crying if I'm ever going to have a chance to stay even a 5 miles radius from you." He grinned at her and searched her eyes. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his handkerchief. "Of all the times I've seen you make a mess of yourself..." He smiled slightly and started wiping away the tears from her face. "What am I going to do with you weasel?"

She smiled at him, taking the handkerchief. "Back to weasel girl?"

He shrugged, "Back to Saitou... Back to weasel girl... Back in Kyoto." He smirked. "and staying right here."

"You're staying?" She can't help but widen the smile a bit more.

"I can't have you be miserable. Besides Kyoto is large place there's always work to be done." The truth was he resigned from the post in Hokkaido. Asked a favor from Kawaji to get him enlisted back to Kyoto. He already made up his mind before he even step foot on the train.

"Oh Hajime!" He was finally glad to hear her say his name properly again. Even glader still that she finally put her arms around him. He kissed her forehead but what he really wanted to do was kiss her lips but seeing the spectator shinobis in the room he wanted to ease them into the idea that he was going to be around. But he had always had a mean streak in him, a rather bold one at that too so he threw caution to the wind and took Misao's lips and seared it with a deep and long kiss. One that showed his longing and left her breathless. Licking his lips he grinned at her and shouted over the other side.

"Okina, I'll be visiting here more frequently. The reasons I suppose are obvious."

"Saitou-kun..."

"I'm -not- taking no for an answer."

The old man just smiled and shook his head. If there was one thing they can agree on, it was Misao's happiness. He didn't want to repeat the same mistake when he almost took Aoshi away from Misao. This time he has even less reasons to do so. He heard it all. It will only be a matter of time before the wolf claims a space in the Aoiya.

Misao stood up and took the bagful of food Saitou brought to the kitchen. "Did you really have to buy all this?"

"What did you want me to do come here empty handed?"

"What are you going to do the next time you come visit?"

"What else except to buy more..." He grinned, "-Bribe- more..."

Misao laughed, "I don't think you can keep that up."

"I have no plans to." Snaking an arm around her waist he whispered something in Misao's ear. He couldn't help but nip at her earlobe as he made his private declaration. Only said one time many years ago when she begged him to.

"Stop that someone is going to hear you!" Misao swatted his arm, her face turning a warm color of red.

"I am afraid of Okina." He chuckled, "But don't tell your gramps that. He might call my bluff earlier."

Misao nodded happily. Things change and sometimes for the better. That's the only way she chose to view her life now. Of course for the wolf, he was just glad some things never changed. Things can only get better, at least from his point of view.

(THE END)


End file.
